


Feuertanz

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Infidelity, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Martial Arts, Murder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Klient namens Benjamin Waters lässt Sherlock an seinem Lebensdispositiv zweifeln und reisst John aus jeder Komfortzone. Auch die gemeinsamen Ermittlungen in einem ungewöhnlichen Mordfall können nicht verhindern, dass John und Sherlock ihre Freundschaft hinterfragen. Doch dann geschieht etwas Unerwartetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dancing with Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951230) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



> Die Geschichte ist Loewenflamme gewidmet, denn die Idee dazu wurde ausgelöst durch eine Mail von ihr. Ich schickte ihr eine Textprobe und eine Idee für eine (andere) Story, um dazu ihre Meinung abzuholen, und sie schrieb mir unter anderem (und sinngemäss) zurück:
> 
> Wie gehen immer davon aus, dass es für Sherlock das Grösste ist, von John geliebt zu werden. Aber vielleicht liebt Sherlock jemand anderen. 
> 
> Danke, Loewenflamme, für den darauf folgenden Feuertanz in meinem Kopfkino!

"Er ist ein Klient, John."

"Ein Klient? Er ruft ständig an, sendet dir SMS, schickt dir Mails, Briefe und Karten. Einladungen zum Essen, ins Theater, ins Konzert. Und ich wette, die rote Rose hier ist auch von ihm."

"Woher weisst du das mit den Einladungen?"

"Oh bitte. Du lässt hier alles offen herumliegen. Es ist nicht zu übersehen. Überall Benjamin, Benjamin, Benjamin..."

"Ja, er ist etwas ... aufdringlich."

"Er ist verliebt in dich, Sherlock!"

"Er sieht, dass ich mit dir zusammen wohne."

"Vielleicht sieht er gut und richtig. Vielleicht sieht er, dass wir NUR zusammen wohnen."

"Wir wohnen nicht nur zusammen, John."

"Sondern?"

"Wir arbeiten zusammen, gehen zusammen aus. Du bist mein Freund."

"Das wird ihn nicht aufhalten, wenn er verliebt ist. Er will etwas anderes. Das ist dir schon klar, Sherlock, oder?"

Schweigen.

"Hast du irgendeinmal eine seiner Einladungen angenommen?"

"Nein."

"Dann solltest du das tun, Sherlock. Geh mit ihm essen und rede mit ihm. Sage ihm klar und deutlich, dass du kein Interesse hast."

"Wer sagt, dass ich kein Interesse habe?"


	2. Bishops Avenue

Späte Sommersonne schien in Johns Gesicht, brannte leicht auf der Haut. Wärmte. Wärmte durch die aufgeheizte Kleidung hindurch seinen ganzen Körper. Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt auf der Holzbank im Regent's Park, die Augen geschlossen. Unten am Teich schnatterten Enten. Irgendwoher Kinderlachen. Schritte und Wortfetzen von Menschen, die auf dem nahen Kiesweg vorbeispazierten. John horchte auf seinen Atem. Er war zu flach. Das war nicht gut. Er musste durchatmen, tief durchatmen. Aber wenn er tiefer atmete, dann spürte er den schweren Klumpen, der in seiner Brust lag. John seufzte, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sherlock.

Er war auch heute geflohen aus der Baker Street, war hinausgegangen in den Park. Zum Glück war das Wetter gut. Das machte es einfach. Er konnte hier sitzen, auf dem Bänkchen am Teich, und sich die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen lassen. Das war alles. War alles, was er wollte. Was er konnte. Was er ertrug. Er hatte seit vier Tagen nicht mehr im Blog geschrieben. Sein Hirn war leer. Einfach leer. Er stand wie unter Schock. John verstand sich selber nicht. Verstand seine eigene Reaktion nicht. Benjamin Waters war ein Klient, der sie aufgesucht hatte wegen eines einfachen Betrugs. Ein Fall, den Sherlock im Alleingang in zwei Tagen gelöst hatte, während er seinen Dienst im Barts absolvierte. Normaler Alltag. Und dann war dieser Benjamin hängen geblieben. An Sherlock. Aber es war nicht das, was John in die Flucht schlug. Es war Sherlocks Antwort.

"Sherlock. Du interessierst dich für Männer?"

"Nur für den einen."

"Benjamin Waters."

"Das ist offensichtlich, oder?"

Und dann war Sherlock gegangen. Hatte seinen Mantel genommen, war gegangen und erst am nächsten Tag zurückgekommen.

John hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und versucht zu ergründen, was mit ihm geschah. Der Gedanke, dass Sherlock sich auf einen Mann einlassen könnte, raspelte sein Herz blutig. Es war nicht die Tatsache an sich, dass Sherlock einen Mann lieben könnte. Es war die Angst, Sherlock zu verlieren. Den Freund zu verlieren an einen Mann, der ihm mehr bieten konnte. Viel mehr. Der ihn glücklich machen konnte. Dessen Vertrauter Sherlock sein würde, dessen engster und tief Vertrauter in einer Weise, wie er es nie für ihn würde sein können.

John hatte geweint in dieser Nacht. Er hatte verwundert wahrgenommen, dass er es tat. Dass er um Sherlock trauerte, als habe er ihn bereits verloren. Am nächsten Tag hatte er Sherlock gefragt:

"Warst du bei Benjamin?“

Sherlock hatte ihn seltsam angeschaut und dann geantwortet:

"Ich habe seine Einladung angenommen. Wie du mir empfohlen hast."

"Hast du die Nacht bei ihm verbracht?"

"Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren."

"Tut es aber."

"Warum? Ich interessiere mich auch nicht für deine Frauen."

"Oh doch, Sherlock, das tust du. Du hast bisher jedes Mal verhindert, dass es ernst werden konnte."

"Es waren die falschen Frauen."

"Vielleicht ist Benjamin der falsche Mann."

"Das zu beurteilen kannst du mir überlassen."

Sherlock hatte sich an seinen Laptop gesetzt und John hatte ihn beobachtet. Es gab keine Anzeichen, dass Sherlock sexuellen Kontakt gehabt hatte. Keine Flecken, keine beanspruchten Lippen, kein fremder Geruch im Haar oder in den Kleidern. Sherlock war wie immer. Aber das konnte täuschen. Sherlock war ein Meister der Täuschung.

Die nächsten Tage war John ausgewichen vor dem, was in der Baker Street geschah. Er hatte Frühschicht gehabt im Notfall des Barts, war danach nach Hause gefahren, hatte sich geduscht und umgezogen, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Sherlock zu Hause war, ob er noch schlief oder arbeitete, ob er alleine war. Zumindest gab es keine dritte Zahnbürste im Bad und kein zusätzliches Rasierzeug. John hatte die Wohnung jeweils so schnell als möglich wieder verlassen, war in die Stadt gefahren, hatte irgendwo etwas gegessen, war im Park spazieren gegangen, hatte sich auf die Bank gesetzt und gedöst. Erst am Abend war er in die Baker Street zurückgekehrt, direkt hinauf in sein Zimmer, hatte versucht zu schlafen, um in den frühen Morgenstunden fit zu sein für die nächste Notfall-Schicht.

Er wusste nicht, wo Sherlock war. Er wusste nicht, was Sherlock tat. Aber er wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Sie mussten miteinander reden, er musste sich der Sache stellen. Er musste wissen, ob sich Sherlock auf den Mann einliess, musste den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen, wenn es so war. Er musste sich klar werden darüber, was dies für ihn bedeutete, für ihn und für Sherlock, für ihre Freundschaft. Und er musste handeln, musste die Konsequenzen ziehen, wenn er es nicht aushielt. Vielleicht ausziehen aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Er konnte und wollte Sherlock nicht vor seinem Glück stehen.

Ein Schatten verdeckte die Sonne und riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete die Augen, schaute auf die hohe, schlanke Gestalt, die vor der Parkbank stand, wirre Locken im Gegenlicht.

"Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

"Bitte."

Sherlock liess sich neben John auf die Bank nieder. Nahe bei ihm. So nahe, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. John rückte weg, schuf umgehend Raum zwischen ihnen. Ihm wurde übel von der Berührung, ein Schwall Unwohlsein in seinem ganzen Körper. Er ertrug es nicht. Nicht mehr. Dabei hatten sie es oft getan, so dazusitzen, Schulter an Schulter, und er hatte es immer genossen. Der Druck von Sherlocks Körper, die Wärme. Zeichen ihrer Vertrautheit und Nähe.

Sie sassen lange schweigend, liessen sich von der Sonne wärmen. Irgendwann fragte John:

"Was willst du?"

"Ein Mord in der Bishops Avenue. Lestrade braucht uns."

„Bishops Avenue? Das ist das Quartier der Stinkreichen.“

„Es ist eine stinkreiche Leiche.“

Mit Sherlock zu einem Tatort fahren? So tun, als sei alles beim Alten? John atmete ein paar Mal durch. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte:

"Greg braucht DICH am Tatort. Dich, Sherlock Holmes, den grossen Detektiven. Nicht mich. Und auch nicht uns."

"Aber ich, der grosse Detektiv, ich brauche DICH, Dr. John Watson. Ich möchte, dass du dir die Leiche ansiehst."

„Nein, du brauchst mich nicht. Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, sonst würdest du solche Dinge nicht sagen. Und warum kommst du hierher? Du hättest mir eine SMS schicken oder mich anrufen können."

"Ich wollte dich sehen, John. Du bist seit Tagen kaum mehr in unserer Wohnung. Du sitzt stundenlang hier im Park. Du weichst mir aus."

"Ach? Das fällt dir auf?"

Sherlocks Blick streifte Johns.

"Ja, natürlich. Natürlich fällt mir das auf.“

„Das ist neu, oder? Dass du überhaupt bemerkst, wenn ich nicht da bin.“

„Hör auf, John. Ich brauche dich. Lestrade sagt, dass etwas mit der Leiche nicht stimmt. Er ist am Tatort und wartet auf uns."

John holte tief Luft und nahm sich ein paar Minuten Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, was er tun sollte. Er hatte keine Lust, mit Sherlock mitzugehen, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Aber er wollte ihn auch nicht bestrafen für das, was möglicherweise mit ihm geschah. Er wollte ihn nicht bestrafen für diesen Benjamin, der ihm den Hof machte. Er wusste ja nicht einmal sicher, ob Sherlock sich darauf einliess, auch wenn er davon ausging, dass dem so war. Wäre es nicht so gewesen, hätte Sherlock es ihm gesagt, hätte sich anders verhalten.

"Kommst du, John?“

„Okay“, sagte John widerwillig, „ich komme mit. Aber du hast kein automatisches Anrecht auf meine Mithilfe. Nur, dass das wieder einmal klar ist.“

„Ja, das ist klar. Komm jetzt.“

 

***

 

Der Tatort war weiträumig abgeriegelt. Blinkende Polizeilichter, Feuerwehr, Sanität, Spurensicherung in Schutzanzügen. Lestrade wartete bereits ungeduldig. Die Leiche lag im Salon der Villa auf dem teuren Teppich, der vollgesogen war mit Blut. Eine Frau älteren Jahrgangs. Sie lag auf der Seite mit angewinkelten Beinen. Das war höchst ungewöhnlich. Mordopfer lagen in der Regel auf dem Bauch, von hinten erschlagen und nach vorne gefallen. Oder auf dem Rücken, von vorne erschossen und nach hinten gefallen. Dass die Frau auf der Seite lag, war ein Zeichen, dass sie noch nicht tot gewesen war, als sie umfiel. Oder dass sie sich hingelegt hatte. Die Schlitzwunde am Bauch war riesig. Eingeweide quoll heraus. Die Frau war ganz in schwarz und sehr schlicht gekleidet. Das lange graue und für das Alter überraschend üppige Haar war im Nacken zu einem Zopf geflochten. Lady Deborah Kensington. Sie war die Hausherrin und Besitzerin der Villa. Ihre Hausangestellte hatte sie so gefunden.

John untersuchte die Leiche. Zusammen mit Sherlock. Die wasserhellen Augen, deren Blick immer wieder den seinen suchte. Die schlanken Hände mit der Lupe. Der Duft von Sherlocks Rasierwasser, wenn sich ihre Köpfe bei den Untersuchungen nahe kamen. John war unkonzentriert. Der Klumpen in seiner Brust war schwer, war noch schwerer geworden, während sie arbeiteten, als sei nichts geschehen. Und für einen kurzen Moment dachte John, dass es eine Erlösung sein konnte, sich das Schwert ins Sonnengeflecht zu rammen, sich aufzuschlitzen und diese ganze Trauer und Schwere ausfliessen zu lassen, wie es die Samurei getan hatten. Beenden. Die Situation beenden.

"John?"

Sherlocks Augen waren sorgenvoll. Eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn. Der Blick fragend und angstvoll zugleich. Es war nicht die Leiche, die Sherlock Sorgen bereitete, das war John klar. Es war nicht so wie immer. Es war anders. Ganz anders. Auch für Sherlock.

"Es erinnert mich an Harakiri", sagte John so sachlich wie möglich. "Die Leiche ist ganz frisch. Der Stich erfolgte knapp unterhalb des Nabels. Er ist tief, könnte von einem kurzen Schwert stammen. Die Waffe wurde mit einem Ruck nach oben gezogen bis ins Sonnengeflecht, hat aber das Herz nicht erreicht. Sie hat wohl noch ein paar Minuten gelebt."

"Sie war auf den Knien, als sie aufgeschlitzt wurde", ergänzte Sherlock. "Aber sie hat es nicht selber getan. Sie wurde getötet. Die Frage ist weshalb und von wem. Und warum auf diese Weise. Sie hat sich nicht gewehrt."

"Also Tötung? Kein Mord?" fragte Lestrade.

"Das lässt sich noch nicht entscheiden. Ich tippe auf Mord. Aber ich brauche mehr Fakten", antwortete Sherlock.

 

***

 

Eine halbe Stunden später verliessen John und Sherlock die Villa. Das Gespräch mit der völlig geschockten Hausangestellten hatte nicht viel gebracht. Sie war am Nachmittag nach ihrer Zimmerstunde gekommen und hatte ihre Hausherrin, mit der sie vormittags eben noch geredet hatte, im Salon gefunden. Die Tat war über Mittag geschehen, während der Abwesenheit der Hausangestellten. Die Täterschaft wusste also, wer wann im Haus war. So viel stand fest.

"Kommst du mit an die Baker Street?" fragte Sherlock, als die Strasse entlang gingen.

"Ist Benjamin dort?"

"Nein. Das ist unsere Wohnung, John. Deine und meine."

Okay. Immerhin hatte Sherlock diesen Anstand. Auch wenn es seltsam war. Sherlock und Rücksicht, das passte nicht. 

"Aber da ist etwas, mit Benjamin Waters?"

Sherlock gab keine Antwort. John packte ihn am Arm, grob, hielt ihn an und fragte:

"Sherlock. Ich muss das wissen, das wirst du verstehen. Ist etwas mit dir und diesem Benjamin?"

"Das hat nichts mit uns zu tun, John. Mit dir und mir."

"Also ja?"

Sherlock senkte den Blick. Es dauerte ein paar lange Sekunden, bis er zögerlich nickte. Er schaute nicht mehr auf. John hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. Aber jetzt, da sie konkret war, da sich bestätigte, was er befürchtet hatte, war es wie ein Schlag auf den Kopf. John glaubte für einen Moment zu taumeln. Er senkte den Blick, starrte auf den Boden vor sich, schluckte. Zitterte er? Seine Finger pressten sich in die Fäuste.

"Gut", sagte er heiser. "Gut. Dann ist das ja auch geklärt." 

Er ging ohne noch einmal aufzuschauen von Sherlock weg, hielt ein Taxi an und fuhr an die Baker Street. Er würde sich dort ein paar Sachen holen und schauen, wo er unterkommen konnte, wenigstens vorübergehend.


	3. Erste Spur

Das Schlimmste war diese Verlorenheit. Die Einsamkeit. John haderte mit diesem Gefühl. Er kam sich verlassen vor, zurückgestossen in eine Zeit vor Sherlock. Eine Zeit der Orientierungslosigkeit, des Alleinseins. Es war schmerzhaft und konfrontierte ihn mit dieser hoffnungslosen Leere, die er so lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte und die mit Sherlock weggegangen war. Sherlock hatte sie mit Gegenwart gefüllt, mit Aufmerksamkeit, mit Zuwendung, mit Sinn. Und jetzt klaffte dort ein wundes Loch. Als habe jemand ein Stück von ihm weggerissen. Sherlock hatte sich abgewendet.

Das widersprach allem, was Tatsache war. John war sich dessen bewusst. Er wusste, dass er selber es war, der auswich. Er wusste, dass er jederzeit an die Baker Street konnte, dass er nach wie vor dort wohnte und willkommen war, dass Sherlock sein Freund war. Ja, dass er sich sogar noch mehr um ihn bemühte als je zuvor. Dennoch. Dennoch. Sein Leben fühlte sich plötzlich leer und kühl an. Ausgekühlt. Die Wärme und Aufmerksamkeit abgesogen von jemand anderem. John nahm es so deutlich wahr, dass es ihm die Brust zudrückte. Es tat weh. Gab es zwei Sorten von Fakten? Gab es zwei Wahrheiten? Die Wahrheit des Kopfes und jene des Herzens? John beschloss, seine Therapeutin aufzusuchen.

Er hatte sich in einer kleinen Pension ein Zimmer für zwei Nächte genommen. Schon am ersten Abend hatte er in der Bar gegenüber eine nette Frau kennengelernt und mit ihr geflirtet, ihr später dann die Sache mit Sherlock erzählt. Sie hatte ihn getröstet, gesagt, dass Freundschaft ein Strauss von Emotionen sei, sehr individuell zusammengesetzt. Und dass Sherlock und er sich klar werden sollten, was bei ihnen zur Freundschaft dazu gehöre und was nicht.

„Geht zu ihm“, hatte sie gesagt, „und rede mit ihm.“

Wenn das so einfach gewesen wäre. John wusste ja nicht einmal, was er hätte sagen können. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, was ihn umtrieb. Er lag schlaflos in einem fremden Bett, weit weg von der Baker Street. Weit weg vom Geruch ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, von den Geräuschen, an die er sich so gewöhnt hatte. Sherlocks Schritte im Treppenhaus. Der unregelmässige Anschlag der Laptop-Tastatur, der sich mit dem Knistern des Feuers im Kamin mischte. Wasserspülung. Das Scheppern von Geschirr in der Küche. Die Kühlschranktür, die auf- und zuging. Das Knarren des Holzbodens unter Sherlocks Füssen, der Duft von Tee, Sherlocks Stimme. Die Geborgenheit und Wärme jener Abende, die sie schweigend im Wohnzimmer verbrachten, jeder mit seinen eigenen Dingen beschäftigt.

Er sehnte sich danach. Nach Sherlock. Viel mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Und auf höchst chaotische und unsinnige Weise. Denn Sherlock war ja da. Am liebsten wäre John sofort an die Baker Street gefahren. Sollte er? Es war mitten in der Nacht, schon bald Morgen, jedenfalls weit nach Mitternacht. Aber sie hatten sich beide nie darum gekümmert, ob es gerade Tag war oder Nacht. Wenn etwas getan werden musste, dann war das egal. John nahm sein Mobiltelefon und schrieb eine SMS:

_Sherlock, bist du wach? J_

John rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort. Aber er bekam eine:

_Bin unterwegs. S_

_Der Fall? J_

_Benjamin. S_

John liess das Telefon sinken. Es machte keinen Sinn, an die Baker Street zu fahren. Sherlock war sowieso nicht dort. Es machte keinen Sinn, dem Impuls des Herzens nachzugeben. Harter Boden der Realität.

 

***

 

„Wovor fliehen Sie, John?“

„Ich weiss es nicht.“

„Denken Sie nach.“

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich kann nicht darüber nachdenken.“

„Was hindert Sie daran?“

„Chaos. In mir ist Chaos.“

Ella Thompson nickte, machte Notizen.

„Beschreiben Sie dieses Chaos, John.“

John schloss die Augen. Horchte in sich hinein. Innen war alles in Bewegung, drehte, rumorte. Er ärgerte sich, dass er in die Therapiesitzung gegangen war. Verdammt. Er sass seit bald einer Stunde hier und es wurde immer schlimmer, das Durcheinander, die Wirrnis in ihm immer grösser. Beschreiben Sie dieses Chaos, John. Idiotisch! Er wollte Sherlock zurück. Basta!

„Ich will Sherlock zurück“, sagte er trotzig.

Ja, das war gut. Es war wahr. Es war das, was er wollte. Klar und einfach zusammengefasst und ausgedrückt. Ella blickte nicht einmal auf.

„Weiter“, forderte sie.

„Ich will nicht, dass er zu diesem Benjamin geht.“

Benjamin nahm ihm Sherlock weg. Ja, so war es! Er wollte, dass Sherlock den anderen aufgab, sich ihm wieder zuwendete, ganz. Ella wartete. Benjamin Waters war ein hübscher und interessanter Mann. John kämpfte gegen das, was sich in ihm formte, gegen das Bild. Er wollte es nicht sehen, wollte es sich nicht vorstellen. Er versuchte, es auf Sprache zu reduzieren. Ohne ein Bild dazu. Auf nackte Wörter. Buchstaben. Nur ein Satz.

„Er … ich glaube, er schläft mit ihm.“

Es gelang nicht. Kein kühler Satz. Heisse Welle. Sie erfasste John so heftig, dass er verwirrt die Augen schloss, sich an der Lehne des Stuhls festklammerte. Ihm schwindelte. Sherlock hagerer Körper nackt in Benjamins Armen, Sherlocks schlanke Finger in den blonden Haaren, Sherlocks klare Augen voller Erregung, die Lippen offen. John focht mit ganzer Kraft gegen die Bilder. Weg! Verdammt! Weg! John unterdrückte ein Keuchen, rang nach Gegenwart. Er sass im Stuhl bei Ella Thompson in der Therapie. Ruhe jetzt! John versuchte, seinen heftigen Atem zu drosseln. Ella machte Notizen, wartete. Dann sagte sie, ruhig:

„Sie haben etwas gefunden, John. Erzählen Sie.“

 

***

 

„Es ist dieselbe Handschrift. Der gleiche Mörder, ganz eindeutig. Seine Vorgehensweise scheint System zu haben.“

Lestrade biss die Lippen grimmig zusammen. 

„Nein“, sagte Sherlock knapp, während er im Zimmer umherstrich, Schubladen aufzog, mit den behandschuhten Fingern in Nischen und über Kanten tastete, alles eingehend musterte.

John schaute auf von der Leiche, die er gerade untersuchte. Sie lag auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer, kniend auf die Seite gekippt. Die Eingeweide quollen heraus. Es war ein jüngerer Mann diesmal, und er war sofort tot gewesen. Das Schwert, von unten nach oben gerissen, hatte sein Herz zerfetzt.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich sogar dieselbe Waffe“, sagte John. „Und genau dieselbe Konstellation. Reiches Viertel, Mittagszeit, Wohnzimmerteppich, das Opfer war auf den Knien, keine Anzeichen von Gegenwehr.“

„Ja, es ist dieselbe Handschrift“, erwiderte Sherlock übellaunig. „Offenkundig. Aber es ist kein System dahinter.“

John zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sherlock war gereizt, schon fast streitsüchtig. Er war Lestrade und ihm schon mehrfach übers Maul gefahren, während sie den Tatort untersuchten.

„Irgendeine Theorie?“ fragte Lestrade.

„Der Mörder hat dazugelernt“, sagte John, bevor Sherlock antworten konnte. „Um das Herz unter dem Brustbein zu erreichen, muss man das Schwert schräg von unten nach oben stossen. Das braucht Kraft. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass das Opfer kniete, so muss der Mörder ausgesprochen kräftig sein um diese Verletzung zu erzeugen.“

„Oder das Schwert war ungeheuerlich scharf“, sagte Sherlock.

„Oder beides“, ergänzte John.

Sie sahen sich an, kurz nur, dann flirrte Sherlocks Blick wieder weg.

„Beim klassischen Seppuku“, sagte John nachdenklich, „rammt sich die todesbereite Person das Schwert selber in den Bauch. Da dies in den meisten Fällen nicht ausreicht, begleitet ein naher Vertrauter den Vorgang und erlöst den sterbenden Freund, indem er ihn zügig enthauptet. Ein letzter Liebesdienst.“

„Das war hier nicht der Fall“, sagte Sherlock ärgerlich.

John stand auf.

„Nein, das war hier nicht der Fall. Aber der Mörder hat seine Methode perfektioniert um das Opfer schnell zu töten.“ John streifte die Latexhandschuhe ab und fügte an: „Auch ein Liebesdienst, wenn vielleicht auch nicht als das gedacht.“

John hörte sich selber reden und er hörte den zynischen Nebenton, der mitschwang. Es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung. Der Blick von Sherlock, das kurze Flimmern der Verunsicherung darin. Und John sagte zu ihm, kühl:

„Ich weiss, dass du davon nichts verstehst, von Freundschaft und von Liebesdienst. Aber vielleicht ist die Information trotzdem hilfreich für deine genialen Deduktionen.“

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verblüffung verengten sich Sherlocks Augen. 

„Wir sehen uns an der Baker Street“, sagte er einfach.

Er zog sich die Schutzhandschuhe von den Händen, warf sie achtlos auf den Boden und verliess den Raum. An der Türe drehte es sich noch einmal um und sagte zu Lestrade:

„Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, Inspektor.“

Dann war er weg. Lestrade schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Ich wäre wirklich dankbar, John“, sagte er ärgerlich, „wenn Sie Ihre Animositäten zu Hause austragen würden und nicht am Tatort.“

„Das wird sich wahrscheinlich von alleine erledigen“, sagte John bitter, während er sich auf dem Weg zum Korridor seines Schutzanzuges entledigte, ihn draussen einem Mann des Sicherungsdienstes in die Hand drückte.

„Was soll jetzt das wieder heissen?“ rief ihm Lestrade nach.

Aber John hob nur kurz die Hand zu einem stummen Gruss und verliess das Haus. 

Draussen noch immer das warme Spätsommerwetter. Bald war Herbst. Die ersten Blätter der Platanen begannen sich zu färben. Bald würden sie goldgelb leuchten. Doch der Wind würde sie von den Ästen reissen, der Regen sie in die Gosse kleben, das Leben darüber rollen. John wischte seine unvermittelte Melancholie weg. Der Fall war spannend. Er rief alte Erinnerungen wach. John hatte Karate trainiert während des Studiums. Die Geisteshaltung, die zu ritueller Selbsttötung führte, war ihm nicht fremd. Diese innere Ruhe und Klarheit, die er manchmal im Training gespürt hatte und die ihm so fehlte in seinem jetzigen Leben. Vielleicht sollte er wieder trainieren. Es war ein guter Zeitpunkt, etwas Neues zu beginnen. Es war ein guter Zeitpunkt, sich um sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu kümmern. Sein inneres und äusseres Gleichgewicht. Kämpfe nur dann, wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Höchste Regel im Dojo von Sensei Nakajima. Es ging nicht um Selbstbehauptung. Der Karateka musste nichts beweisen, weder sich selber noch den anderen.

John ging gedankenversunken die Allee entlang. Er erinnerte sich an die Fragestunden des Meisters:

„Du gehst die Strasse entlang, drei Männer kommen dir entgegen und versperren dir den Weg. Was tust du?“

„Du grüsst sie freundlich und weichst ihnen aus.“

„Und wenn sie dich weiter belästigen?“

„Dann frage sie, was du für sie tun kannst.“

„Wenn sie dich verprügeln wollen?“

„Renne davon. Du bist schneller.“

Kämpfe nur jene Kämpfe, die sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Schnell gesagt. Gab es für ihn einen Kampf, den er nicht vermeiden konnte? Um Sherlock? Nein. Es gab keinen Kampf um Sherlock. Es gab den Kampf gegen sich selber, gegen diese Verwirrung in ihm, gegen diese Verletztheit. Gegen diese Gefühle. John schmunzelte. Sensei Nakajima hatte einmal gesagt:

„Der Karateka fürchtet nur sich selber. Und das zu Recht.“

 

***

 

Die Wohnung an der Baker Street roch wie eh und je. Sie war staubig und unordentlich wie eh und je. Die leeren Kaffeetassen, die überall herumstanden, zeugten davon, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Sherlock räumte sie nicht weg. John tat das. Oder Mrs. Hudson, die einmal wöchentlich kam um zu putzen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sherlock sass am Laptop und hatte auf ihn gewartet, wie eh und je.

„Sieh dir das an, John“, sagte er ohne irgendeine Einleitung, ja, er schaute nicht einmal auf.

John schlüpfte aus der Jacke, warf sie aufs Sofa. Er ging zu Sherlock, schaute über dessen Schulter. Sherlock markierte im Obduktionsbericht ein Wort: _Sufentanil_ , und sagte:

„Lady Deborah Kensington hatte ziemlich viel davon im Blut. Sie hat es sich vor ihrem Tod intravenös gespritzt oder es wurde ihr gespritzt. Sie war vorbereitet.“

„Das stärkste Opiat überhaupt“, sagte John nachdenklich. „Und das neue Opfer heute hatte auch eine frische Injektionsstelle am Arm. Ich wette, die Obduktion ergibt Sufentanil.“

Sherlock schaute auf, schaute in Johns Augen.

„Du könntest Recht haben, John, mit deinem Liebesdienst.“

Ein paar Herzschläge. Sherlocks Augen ohne Argwohn. Sekundenbruchteile der Zwiesprache, weit im Hintergrund. Fragen. Fragen ohne Antworten. Emotionen. John brach den Augenkontakt ab und sagte, die Stimme rau:

„Sufentanil wird in der Anästhesie verwendet. Man kann das nicht einfach in der Apotheke kaufen. Gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Opfern?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht. Über den Mann heute wissen wir noch nicht viel. 28 Jahre alt, hervorragender Koch. Er arbeitete als rechte Hand des Chefs im Gordon Ramsay. Drei Michelin-Sterne. Allerbeste Adresse in London, Royal Hospital Road. Er war ein Ausnahme-Talent mit intakten Karriere-Chancen. Alleinstehend, wohnte in der Villa der Eltern, die den Sommer jeweils auf dem Land verbringen. Gefunden hat ihn die Putzfrau.“

„Lady Kensington lebte auch alleine, oder? Kannten sie sich? Jemand wie Lady Kensington kann sich ein Essen in einem solchen Schuppen leisten, oder?“

„Hätte sie können. Aber sie ging so gut wie nie auswärts, und wenn, dann nur ins Theater oder ins Konzert. Sie hatte eine Gesellschafterin, die praktisch jeden Abend mit ihr verbrachte. Und ihr Fahrer sagt dasselbe.“

„Du brauchst mich wegen des Sufentanils, hm? Das ist eine medizinische Spur.“

John wusste nicht, warum er das sagte. Er sagte es entspannt. Sie arbeiteten zusammen. Sherlock benahm sich wie immer. John stand hinter ihm und roch ihn. Er roch muffelig, nicht mehr frisch. Verbraucht.

„Nein“, sagte Sherlock. Es tönte ganz sanft. „Nein John, das weisst du.“

Und kaum eine Sekunde später sagte er, die Augen sprühend vor Abenteuerlust:

„Wir gehen heute im Gordon Ramsay essen. Ja, das machen wir! Komm, mach dich schön, John!“

John lachte und schüttelte den Kopf:

„Weisst du, was das kostet?“

„Wir haben einen Sponsor!“

Sherlock fuchtelte triumphierend mit einer Kreditkarte vor Johns Nase herum.


	4. Der Pâtissier

Der Wein war so teuer, dass John versuchte, die Zahl zu vergessen, die er auf der Karte gesehen hatte. Sherlock hatte ihn ausgewählt. Zum Hauptgang. Davor hatten sie bereits einen leichten Weisswein zur Vorspeise und einen hervorragenden Chardonnay zu Fisch und Lobster getrunken. Unter sieben Gängen ging hier nichts. Der Rote passte so perfekt zum Lamm, dass John verwundert einen zweiten Schluck nahm und ihm in Mund und Gaumen nachspürte. Ein reicher Strauss an Aromen, in verblüffendster Weise ausgewogen, die Abfolge frappierend sanft und harmonisch, der Abgang vollkommen rund und erfüllend, dann klar und ebenmässig verblassend. Wie ein Orgasmus, der tiefe Zärtlichkeit und Zufriedenheit hinterlässt. Ein Abenteuer, das in seligem Lächeln mündet. John hatte für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen, das Glas in der Hand. Als er sie wieder öffnete, blieb er in Sherlocks Augen hängen. Sherlock lächelte. Er sagte nichts. Er lächelte nur. John ertappte sich dabei, dass er den Mund einen Spalt offen hatte, die Lippen noch angeregt vom Wein, der in seiner Atemluft noch in Gänze gegenwärtig war. Volle, perfekte Schönheit.

Sie sassen im Gordon Ramsay, Zweiertisch, weiss und schlicht gedeckt. Ein Büschel Wildrosen, farblich passend zum blassen Mauve der Stühle, Kerzenlicht. Alles gedämpft und still, die Bedienung diskret und ruhig. Die Atmosphäre eine Hülle aus Samt. Die Speisen ein Füllhorn feinster sinnlicher Höhepunkte, für Auge und Nase gleichermassen wie für den Gaumen. John hatte noch nie in solch vollkommener Weise gegessen. Und da war diese Stille. Diese Stille zwischen ihnen, zwischen ihm und Sherlock. Eine runde, sinnliche, erfüllende Stille.

Sherlock war schweigsamer als gewohnt. John hatte ihm Fragen stellen wollen, mit ihm über Benjamin, über ihr gemeinsames Leben reden wollen, über all das, was ihn beschäftigte. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich, diese Zweisamkeit auseinanderzureissen, die sie an diesem Abend so deutlich verband. Illusion einer Nähe, die romantische Dimensionen annahm, hier in diesem Umfeld. Die Tiefe der eisblauen Augen, die so verwirrend warm wirkten im Kerzenlicht. Sie unterhielten sich über dies und jenes, entspannter Plauderton. Sie würdigten die Speisen und die Kochkunst, den Wein, den Abend. Sie sprachen auch über den Fall, aber nur kurz. Von aussen musste es aussehen als seien sie ein Paar, ein in Liebe verbundenes, aufmerksam sich zugewandtes Paar.

John genoss den Abend, versuchte ihn zu geniessen ohne an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch dann, als er das Rotweinglas abstellte, voll von diesen Aromen, offen mit allen Sinnen, den Blick in Sherlocks Augen, da traf ihn unvermittelt die Erkenntnis, dass dies ein Abschied war. Ein stiller Abschied. Es war nicht Sherlock, der sich verabschiedete. Er selber war es. Er war dabei, Sherlock loszulassen. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Sherlock nicht mehr alleine war, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn liebend auffing. Er würde Sherlock seinen Weg gehen lassen, wohin er auch immer ging, ihm als Freund zur Seite stehen, so lange er ihn brauchte. Und dann, wenn es nötig war, sich ganz lösen. Es war eine verblüffend überzeugende Lösung. Er, John, würde all das, was geschah, einfach tragen. In seinem Herzen tragen und ertragen.

Als habe die Zeit angehalten. Schweigen lag ausgebreitet, füllte den Raum zwischen ihnen. In Sherlocks Augen war etwas, das John noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein Staunen vielleicht, ein intensives, aufwühlendes Staunen. Sie schauten sich an. Lange. Dann beendete John die Situation, indem er erneut nach dem Weinglas griff und es anhob, es Sherlock entgegenhielt. Sherlock hob seines. Die Gläser berührten sich. Hoher reiner Klang. John hatte etwas Liebendes sagen wollen, _Auf uns!_ oder _Auf die Freundschaft!_ aber es fanden sich keine Worte. Sie schauten sich nur an. Der Wein öffnete sein vollkommenes Bouquet an Johns Gaumen, breitete es aus in eine sinnliche Explosion, die seinen ganzen Körper warm und voll durchströmte. John fühlte Trauer ihn überwältigen und ihm Tränen in die Augen drücken. Er stellte das Glas ab, presste sich für einen Moment die weissleinene Serviette aufs Gesicht. Dann sagte er zu Sherlock, ruhig und gefangen in ihrer Nähe:

„Du entschuldigst mich für einen Moment.“

Sherlock nickte ernst und John stand auf und ging hinaus in die Spätsommernacht.

John ging ein paar Schritte, atmete die Nachtluft tief ein, liess den Wind seinen Kopf kühlen, wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch die Augen trocken. Das war es also, wie es endete. Wie das endete, was er für unantastbar gehalten hatte. Das er für Heimat gehalten hatte, ewiges Glück. Das er nie hinterfragte hatte. Und nun, nach kurzem Wüten und Toben hatte er es geschafft. Da war dieses Gefühl, genügend zu lieben um loszulassen. Es war ein verblüffend helles und intensives Gefühl. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Nicht mit dem Kopf. Mit seinem Herzen. Er würde einfach die Hände öffnen und das Schicksal die Fäden hinausziehen lassen. Nichts festhalten. John presste sich das Taschentuch auf die Augen. Verdammt! Er war eine verdammte Dramaqueen. Kein Jota besser als Sherlock. Es waren Tränen der Trauer und des Sieges über sich selber. Vielleicht Tränen der Liebe. John gestand sich das Recht dafür zu. Dieser steinharte und schmerzhafte Knoten in ihm hatte sich aufgelöst. Es war eine Befreiung. Er konnte atmen. Er war voll von tiefer, alles erfüllender, sanft brennender Wärme. John lehnte sich an einen der Bäume, schloss die Augen. Musste man loslassen um so intensiv zu fühlen? So klar, so sicher und so offen. John beschloss, es mit Ella zu besprechen. Jetzt musste er allmählich zurück. Sherlock wartete. Und das hervorragende Lamm wurde kalt. Das war schade.

John hatte sich noch nicht vom Baum gelöst, als ein Schuss fiel. Mehrere Schüsse. Sie kamen aus dem Gordon Ramsay. John rannte los. Er war ein Stück weg vom Restaurant. Als er ankam, war der Saal voller aufgeschreckter Gäste. Sherlock sass nicht mehr am Tisch. Natürlich nicht. Der Chef de Service stand leichenblass an eine der Säulen gelehnt. John packte ihn an der Schulter, schüttelte ihn.

„Wo?“ herrschte er ihn an.

„Küche“, sagte der Mann.

„Rufen Sie die Polizei!“

John stürmte in die Küche. Aufregung und Geschrei. Scherben, Lebensmittel und Töpfe am Boden. Eine der Köchinnen war von einem Querschläger an der Hüfte gestreift worden, sass am Boden, eine Kollegin kümmerte sich um sie.

„Sie sind durch den Hinterausgang“, keuchte die Frau, während John sich die Wunde kurz ansah und befand, dass sie ungefährlich war.

„Wer?“

„Ein Gast. Der Pâtissier ist mit ihm quer gekommen und seine Hilfskraft hat sich eingemischt.“

„Wer hat geschossen?“

„Ich weiss es nicht.“

John rannte durch die Küche, zuhinterst der Arbeitsplatz des Pâtissiers. Schokolade, Geruch nach Vanille und Zitrus. Am Boden Blut. Eine Tropfspur zum Hinterausgang. John rannte hinaus in den Hinterhof. Niemand. Das Tor stand offen. John stürzte sich hinaus auf den Swan Walk, horchte in die Nacht.

„Sherlock!“

Keine Antwort.

„Sherlock!“

Nichts.

John rannte zurück in die Küche.

„Eine Taschenlampe, schnell.“

Jemand drückte ihm eine in die Hand. Zurück. Am Boden die Blutstropfen. Einer musste verletzt sein. John folgte der Spur. Den Swan Walk entlang, Chelsea Physic Garden. John kletterte über die Mauer, an der etwas Blut verschmiert war. Auf der anderen Seite Grün. Botanischer Garten. Die Spur verlief sich zwischen Pflanzen und Bäumen.

„Sherlock!“

Keine Antwort. John zündete mit der Lampe im Park herum, leuchtete hinter Sträucher und Bäume. Dann erkannte er, dass es chancenlos war, und ging zurück zum Restaurant. Hier war die Hölle los. Die Polizei war unterdessen eingetroffen. Lestrade hatte richtig reagiert und war selber vorgefahren, alarmiert davon, dass ein paar Stunden zuvor der Sous-Chef dieses Etablissements ermordet worden war. Sie suchten die Blutspur mit Polizeihunden ab. Sie endete jenseits des botanischen Gartens an der Themse. John versuchte zum wiederholten Mal, Sherlock zu erreichen, aber das Telefon war tot.

 

***

 

John erwachte, als er ein Geräusch hörte im Treppenhaus. Erste Morgendämmerung streute ihr diffuses Licht durch die beiden Fenster des Wohnzimmers. John war auf dem Sofa eingenickt. Er war in die 221b Baker Street gefahren nach der Aktion im Gordon Ramsay, in der Hoffnung, Sherlock hier anzutreffen. Aber die Wohnung war leer. John hatte versucht, die Telefonnummer und Adresse von Benjamin Waters zu finden. Vielleicht war Sherlock zu ihm gegangen. Aber John hatte auf die Schnelle keinen Benjamin Waters gefunden und sich schliesslich hingelegt.

„Ums Himmels Willen, Sherlock!“

Das war Mrs. Hudsons Stimme, draussen im Treppenhaus. John sprang auf, eilte hinaus. Sherlock klammerte sich an das Treppengeländer. Mrs. Hudson versuchte ihn zu stützen.

„John.“

Sherlocks Stimme war schwach, die Erleichterung dennoch deutlich zu hören. Sein Gesicht war verschmiert mit Dreck und Blut, das Haar verklebt. Der linke Ärmel des Anzugs war blutig. Sherlock jammerte auf, als John ihn um die Hüfte packte und das Treppengeländer entlang hinaufhievte ins Wohnzimmer. Die Kugel hatte Sherlocks Unterarm aufgerissen, nur Gewebe und Muskel. Das war mehr Glück als Verstand. Fleischwunde, kleines Kaliber. Die Schramme am Kopf war voller Dreck. John injizierte Schmerzmittel und Antibiotika, putzte, wusch, desinfizierte, verband, rasierte Haare ab und nähte.

„Wir sollten den Arm trotzdem noch röntgen lassen“, sagte er, als die Wunden versorgt waren.

Sherlock sagte nichts mehr. Er hob nur noch matt die Hand bevor er auf dem Sofa wegschlief.

John räumte die blutigen Lappen und Tücher, die Spritzen und medizinischen Geräte weg. Sherlocks Handy war auf den Boden gefallen. John hob es auf und legte es auf den Tisch. Das Display war eingedrückt. Das Gerät machte keinen Mucks mehr. Sherlock würde ein neues brauchen.

Lestrade reagierte erleichtert auf Johns Anruf und die Mitteilung, das Sherlock an der Baker Street war. Und er hatte erste Resultate. Der Pâtissier und seine Hilfskraft, eine junge Frau, waren verschwunden. Einer von beiden musste geschossen haben, dem Kaliber nach zu urteilen war es eine kleine Waffe, was eher für die Frau sprach. Laut Augenzeugen war Sherlock in die Küche gegangen und hatte nach dem Pâtissier gefragt, wonach dieser und seine Hilfskraft durch die Hintertür geflohen waren und auf Sherlock geschossen hatten.

„Gibt es Verbindungen zu den beiden Morden?“ fragte John.

„Bisher nicht. Ausser das Offensichtliche: das männliche Opfer arbeitete mit dem Pâtissier.“

„Sonst nichts?“

„Nein, wir sind noch nicht wirklich weiter.“

 

***

 

„Oh, Sie sind nicht mit?“ fragte Mrs. Hudson überrascht, als John zwei Tage später aus seinem Dienst im Barts nach Hause kam und die Vermieterin im Treppenhaus antraf.

„Bitte? Wovon reden Sie, Mrs. Hudson?“

„Von Sherlock! Ich dachte, Sie sind nach Frankreich gefahren.“

John schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich hatte nicht vor, jetzt nach Frankreich zu fahren. Wie kommen Sie darauf?“

„Sherlock ist heute Nachmittag weggegangen. Er sagte, Sie beide gehen für ein paar Tage nach Frankreich.“

„Jetzt, mitten in einem Fall und verwundet? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“

„Das sagte ich ihm auch, dass er in diesem Zustand nicht reisen solle. Aber er sagte, er habe seinen Aufpasser dabei. Da dachte ich, Sie reisen mit.“

John stutzte jetzt doch. War Sherlock wirklich verreist? Ohne ihm etwas zu sagen? Mit Wunden, die noch versorgt werden mussten? Mitten in einem Fall? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Vielleicht war er für den Fall unterwegs und hatte Mrs. Hudson angeflunkert. Oder er war bei Benjamin und wollte es Mrs. Hudson nicht sagen.

„War jemand hier?“ fragte John.

„Nein, ich war den ganzen Tag da und habe niemanden gesehen.“

„Okay, ich kümmere mich darum, Mrs. Hudson“, sagte John so ruhig als möglich.

Die Wohnung oben war leer. Kein Sherlock. Der Laptop stand noch im Wohnzimmer. Im Schlafzimmer die übliche Sauordnung. Die Reisetasche war weg. In der Küche schmutziges Geschirr. Wie immer. John warf seufzend seine Jacke aufs Sofa und ging zum Tisch. Auf seinem Laptop klebte ein Notizzettel.

_Bin mit Benjamin nach Südfrankreich. Brauche etwas Zeit für mich. S_

John liess sich auf den Stuhl sinken und starrte in die Luft. Das war unerwartet schmerzhaft. Sie hatten nach Frankreich wollen, nach Südfrankreich ans Meer, sie beide, Sherlock und er. Schon lange. Aber immer war etwas dazwischen gekommen. Sie hatten es nie geschafft. Und nie, nie hätte Sherlock dafür einen Fall aufgegeben. Benjamin war wichtiger als der Fall. So also war es. John biss sich auf die Lippen. Es tat weh. Er schloss die Augen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Die Wärme und Dunkelheit taten gut, die Berührung. John versuchte tief zu atmen und jenes Gefühl zu finden, das ihn am Abend im Gordon Ramsay erfüllt hatte. Loslassen. Es änderte sich mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Sherlocks kriminalistisches Jagdfieber verblasste an Benjamins Seite, machte anderem Platz. Wichtigerem. Vielleicht war Sherlock glücklich, das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich glücklich. John presste sein Taschentuch auf die Augen. Er konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten, liess sie einfach fliessen. Etwas riss an seinen Eingeweiden, drohte sie ihm aus dem Leib zu zerren. Einfach ruhig atmen. Ruhig atmen und geschehen lassen, was geschieht. In sich bleiben. Wie der Samurai. Sieg oder Tod. Beides war akzeptierbar. Beides war ein Weg. Alles war gut wie es war.


	5. Benjamin

Johns Lungen brannten. Er keuchte. Endspurt. Nochmal alles geben. Durchhalten. Gut. Auslaufen lassen. John ging noch ein paar Schritte, bliebt dann stehen. Seine Beine schmerzten. Alles schmerzte. Er rang nach Luft. Blick auf die Uhr. Er war schneller geworden. Perfekt. Die fünf Tage Lauftraining hängten bereits ein. Er hatte wieder angefangen mit der alten Runde durch den Regent’s Park, immer abends. Es tat gut, diese Disziplinierung, die Bewegung. Und dann nach Hause unter die Dusche, der Körper durchblutet, der Geist wach, zufrieden mit der eigenen Leistung, etwas essen, genügend schlafen. Das machte es erträglicher. Machte die Leere erträglicher, half, sie mit eigenen Dingen zu füllen.

John hatte mit Sherlocks Abreise mehr Schichten im Barts übernommen und mehr gearbeitet als nötig. Es war gut, sich abzulenken, sein eigenes Leben wieder zu leben, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was man selber war und konnte. Sich an sich selber zu orientieren. Es gab John zu denken, wie sehr er sich Sherlock angepasst hatte. In allem. An Sherlock und dessen Arbeit, dessen Gewohnheiten. Er hatte Sherlocks Leben angenommen, seinen Rhythmus. Er hatte vergessen, dass er selber kein Nachtmensch war wie Sherlock, dass er gerne früher zu Bett ging und früher aufstand. Dass er sich fitter fühlte, wenn er regelmässig ass und täglich Sport trieb. 

Es dämmerte in den Abend, als John von seinem Lauf zurückkehrte. Er blieb überrascht stehen vor der grünen Tür mit dem 221B. Sherlock war zurück. Er wusste es sofort, auch wenn es keinerlei Anzeichen gab. In der Wohnung brannte kein Licht. Nichts war verändert. Sherlock hatte keine Rückreise angekündigt. John hatte damit gerechnet, dass er länger blieb. Sie hatten kaum Kontakt gehabt die vergangenen Tage, zwei, drei banale SMS vielleicht. Eigenartig, diese unbewussten Ebenen der Wahrnehmung. John war sich absolut sicher, dass Sherlock da war. Und er täuschte sich nicht.

Sherlock sass im dämmrigen Wohnzimmer am Tisch vor seinem Laptop. Er schaute auf, als John den Raum betrat.

„Lauftraining?“ fragte er ohne jede Begrüssung.

„Ja. Willkommen zurück, Sherlock.“

„Du läufst wieder regelmässig?“

„Ja, ich habe wieder angefangen.“

„Gut.“

Sherlock wandte sich wieder seinem Laptop zu.

„Und dir?“ fragte John. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut. Gut.“

John betrachtete Sherlock, wie er am Tisch sass, ernst, verschlossen, das Gesicht hart. Seine Haltung war alles andere als entspannt, sein Tippen hatte etwas Verbissenes an sich. Sherlock log. Es ging ihm nicht gut.

„Nein“, sagte John.

„Was nein?“

„Es geht dir nicht gut.“

„Warum fragst du, wenn du es sowieso besser weisst.“

Unterton von Ärger in Sherlocks Stimme. Er schaute nicht auf von seinem Laptop, schrieb einfach weiter. John blieb ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich stehen, überlegte, ob er zu Sherlock hingehen, deutlicher mit ihm in Kontakt treten, ihn berühren sollte. Aber dann entschied er sich dagegen und ging duschen.

John duschte lange und ausführlich, so wie er es die vergangenen Abende immer getan hatte. Er duschte sich bewusst alles vom Körper, was nicht zu ihm gehörte. Er wusch damit gleichzeitig alles aus sich heraus, was nicht zu ihm gehörte. Das war Teil seines Loslassens und Sich-selber-Findens. Ella hatte es ihm so empfohlen und es funktionierte. Eine Art Reinigungs-Ritual. Zweimal in den vergangenen fünf Tagen hatte er unter der Dusche onaniert, sich dabei vorgestellt, wie es wäre, mit Sherlock zu schlafen. Er hatte es nicht hinterfragt. Er hatte es einfach getan. Wenn auch dies zu den Dingen gehörte, die es loszulassen galt, dann war es so. Es machte ihm bewusst, auf wie vielen Ebenen Sherlock ihn gebunden hatte. Auch auf dieser unerkannten Ebene, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sherlock, das asexuelle Wesen, spukte in seinen Fantasien herum, seit er wusste, dass sein Wohnpartner doch eine Sexualität hatte. Und sie mit einem Mann lebte.

John liess das Wasser heiss auf sich herunterprasseln. Sherlock war immer wichtiger gewesen als all die Frauen, mit denen er geschlafen hatte. Es war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen. Er hatte allem Möglichen die Schuld gegeben, dass aus seinen Frauenbekanntschaften nichts geworden war. Aber nicht Sherlock. Und nicht sich selber. Nicht ihrer Freundschaft. Umso wichtiger war es, diese Dinge jetzt aufzudecken und loszulassen. 

Sherlock sass noch immer am Laptop, als John frisch geduscht in die Küche ging und sich etwas zum Essen zubereitete.

„Willst du auch ein Sandwich?“ fragte er Sherlock.

„Nein. Lass mich in Ruhe.“

Okay. Sherlock war wirklich nicht gerade bester Laune. War etwas mit Benjamin? John setzte sich an den Küchentisch, verzehrte sein Sandwich, trank Wasser und Tee. Er rang den Gedanken nieder, dass Sherlock und Benjamin sich zerstritten haben könnten, trat den Funken Hoffnung aus, der in ihm aufblitzte. Es stand ihm nicht zu, so zu denken. Sherlock war sein Freund. Er wollte, dass Sherlock glücklich war.

John schenkte sich nach dem Essen einen Whisky ein. Er stand mit dem Whiskyglas im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer und betrachtete Sherlock, der vor seinem Laptop sass, unterdessen im Dunkeln. Nur das kalte Licht des Monitors flackerte einen bläulichen Schimmer auf sein Gesicht und liess es noch abweisender und fremder erscheinen. John ging in die Küche zurück, schenkte ein zweites Glas Whisky ein. Er machte Licht im Wohnzimmer, ging zu Sherlock und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch neben die nervösen Hände, die unentwegt über die Tastatur eilten.

„Du machst den Eindruck, als könntest du das gebrauchen“, sagte er.

Sherlock hielt für einen Moment inne, schaute auf. Zum ersten Mal, seit er zurück war aus Frankreich, schaute er direkt in Johns Augen.

„Ja, danke John.“

Sherlock nahm einen grossen Schluck, schrieb dann weiter. John lehnte sich gegen den Tisch, blieb vor Sherlock stehen, während er an seinem Glas nippte, schaute hinunter auf seinen Freund, der ausgelaugt und müde aussah. 

„Was ist los, Sherlock?“ fragte er sanft.

„Nichts.“

„Ist etwas mit Benjamin?“

„Das geht dich nichts an.“

Sherlocks Finger flatterten über die Tastatur, er schaute nicht auf. John nahm den Blick vom verhärteten Gesicht des Freundes. Sherlock war so weit weg. Fremd. Ein Faden gerissen zwischen ihnen. Die Brücke eingebrochen, die sie verbunden hatte, so lange Zeit. John drehte nachdenklich das Glas zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Warum bist du so abweisend?“ fragte er. Und da er keine Antwort bekam: „Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde.“ Die Bitternis und Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme erschreckten ihn selber.

Sherlock hielt inne. Er nahm die Finger von der Tastatur, langsam. Dann liess er sich zurücksinken im Stuhl, holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden. Lange Sekunden, die Stille des Wohnzimmers zwischen ihnen. Dann sagte Sherlock, flüsternd fast:

„Es tut mir leid, John.“

John nickte. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens sagte Sherlock:

„Ja, wir sind Freunde. Ich weiss. Ich weiss.“ Er holte tief und schwer Atem, bevor er weitersprach, sein Blick suchte unsicher Johns Augen: „Ich habe die Orientierung verloren, John. Ich bin … überfordert.“

„Womit?"

„Emotional überfordert. Ich weiss nicht mehr sicher, was Freundschaft ist, was von mir erwartet wird. Was ich tun muss. Ich kann nicht mehr unterscheiden zwischen …“ Sherlock verstummte einfach. 

„Zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe“, sagte John.

„Ja.“ Flackern im eishellen Blau von Sherlocks Augen. Erst nach einigen Herzschlägen fokussierte sein Blick wieder in dem von John, und er sagte, nachdenklich und leise: „Vor ein paar Wochen noch war ich mir sicher, dass es nicht nötig ist, diese Dinge zu unterscheiden.“

John schaute stumm in die blauen Augen, die jetzt wärmer waren, ihn erreichten. Die Aussage, die Sherlock machte, berührte und überraschte ihn.

„Und jetzt ist es nötig?“

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ja. Irgendwie. Nein. Ich weiss es nicht.“ Stroboskop sich widersprechender Gefühle in Sherlocks Augen. Dann fragte er: „Unterscheidest du es?“

Sherlocks Augen offen wie die eines Kindes. Unschuldig. Neugierig. Ängstlich. Sie hatten die Brücke wieder gebaut. Sherlock war da. War bei ihm. Nahe. John fühlte die Wärme in sich. 

„Ich kann es nicht unterscheiden“, sagte er.

John war sich bewusst, was er sagte. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Lange.

„Würdest du etwas für mich tun, John?“ fragte Sherlock sachte.

„Was?“

„Ich möchte, dass du Benjamin kennenlernst.“

John senkte den Blick, betrachtete den Rand seines Glases.

„Also doch etwas Ernstes, hm?“

„Für mich schon.“

John nickte schweigend. Er sah nicht auf. 

„Es würde mir sehr helfen, euch beide zusammen zu sehen“, sagte Sherlock.

John holte langsam und tief Atem, versuchte in sich zu bleiben, ganz in sich. Versuchte zu verstehen, was Sherlock brauchte. Versuchte es in Liebe zu akzeptieren.

„Okay“, sagte er leise.

Sherlocks Blick weich, wie John ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Weich und unsicher. Sie hatten sich nie vorher so in die Augen gesehen. So lange. So ernst und tief. Und nie vorher hatten sie so miteinander geredet. Über Liebe. Fremdes Thema.

 

***

 

Das Pub war gut gefüllt, jetzt, in den Abendstunden. Sherlock sass angespannt, seine Finger trommelten neben dem Whiskyglas auf die Tischplatte.

„Nervös?“ fragte John.

„Ja. Du nicht?“

„Nein.“

„Du bist schweigsam.“

„Ich bin nachdenklich.“

„Verstehe.“

John lächelte matt. 

„Das glaube ich nicht, dass du das verstehst, Sherlock.“

„Du täuschst dich.“

John schwieg, trank vom Whisky. 

„Du hast Angst, mich zu verlieren“, sagte Sherlock leise und völlig unerwartet, „und ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du Benjamin kennenlernst.“

„Da kommt er.“

Benjamin kam strahlend auf sie zu. 

„Sherlock“, flüsterte er, als er sich zu Sherlock hinunterbeugte, den Arm um dessen Nacken legte und ihn umarmte, sein Gesicht gegen Sherlocks Schläfe schmiegte, kurz nur. Aber Sherlocks Reaktion, die seufzende Erwiderung der Liebkosung, ihre Finger, die sich streiften, Sherlock Blick in die blauen Augen des anderen, all dies liess keinerlei Zweifel offen, dass sich die beiden vertraut waren. John schaute konsterniert zu. Er hatte Sherlock noch nie so aufgelöst und zärtlich gesehen.

„John. Ich freue mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen.“

Benjamins Händedruck fest und warm, sein Lächeln herzlich. Er setzte sich zu ihnen an das quadratische Tischchen, so, dass er im rechten Winkel zu John sass, Sherlock gegenüber. John war für einen Moment verwundert. Er war automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass Benjamin sich neben Sherlock setzen würde, ihm gegenüber. Benjamin schien Johns Gedanken zu erraten. Er lächelte John an und sagte:

„Wenn es dir recht ist, setze ich mich zu dir.“

„Ja, natürlich. Kein Problem. Ich habe es einfach nicht erwartet.“

Benjamin lachte.

„Ich werde mich hüten, mit dir in Konfrontation zu gehen, John. Und sei es nur bei der Sitzordnung.“

„Hast du solche Angst vor mir?“ fragte John schmunzelnd.

„Nicht vor dir. Vor Sherlock!“

Benjamins Augen blitzten amüsiert. Sie lachten beide, John und Benjamin. Sherlock schien das Ganze nicht sonderlich witzig zu finden. Er beobachtete die Szene stumm.

John hatte Benjamin Waters bereits gesehen, kurz nur, als Klient an der Baker Street. Ein Mann in Sherlocks Alter, blondes, kurzgeschnittenes Haar, blaue wache Augen, durchtrainierter Körper. Er war im Anzug gekommen, damals, korrekt gekleidet, zurückhaltend höfliche Umgangsformen.

Jetzt, in Jeans und T-Shirt, die Haare etwas länger und unordentlich, sah Benjamin jugendlicher aus. Ein bisschen übermütig schon fast mit seiner sprühenden Herzlichkeit. Er war offen und kommunikativ, so dass es nicht schwerfiel, mit ihm zu reden. Er fragte John ein Loch in den Bauch, fragte nach der Arbeit als Arzt, nach der Zeit in Afghanistan. John war zurückhaltend mit dem, was er erzählte. Sherlock hatte Benjamin offensichtlich schon jede Menge über ihn erzählt.

„Ich weiss eigentlich schon alles über dich“, witzelte Benjamin. „Sherlock erzählt ständig von dir.“

„Ich weiss nichts von dir“, konterte John. „Aus irgendeinem Grund erzählt mir Sherlock nichts über dich.“

Benjamin wurde unvermittelt ernst. Ein Schatten flackerte durch das Blau seiner Augen. Er senkte kurz den Blick, dann schaute er wieder auf. Sein Blick streifte Sherlocks, dann schaute er John an und sagte, nachdenklich:

„Ich denke, das hat seine Gründe.“ Prüfender, langer Blick in Johns Augen. Dann fragte Benjamin, sanft: „Was willst du über mich wissen?“

Benjamin war Psychologe und arbeitete für ein Institut, das Persönlichkeitsprofile erstellte, vor allem für grosse Firmen, die ihre Bewerber in entsprechende Assessments schickte. Benjamin erzählte aus seinem Berufsalltag. Er erzählte lebhaft und respektvoll von den Menschen, denen er begegnete. Trotzdem blieb das Gespräch oberflächlich und ermüdete John. Sherlock nahm an der Unterhaltung kaum teil, überliess es ihm und Benjamin. John wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie es Sherlock zuliebe taten, er und Benjamin, dass sie an der Oberfläche unkompliziert lächelten und plauderten, im Untergrund aber aneinander anstanden, hart wie zwei Berge, die gegeneinander drücken. All die unausgesprochenen Fragen, um die sie beide wussten und die sie beide quälten. John sah es in Benjamins Augen aufflackern, Sekundenbruchteile nur, die Ermüdung, die Sinnlosigkeit dessen, was sie hier taten. John fragte sich ein paar Sekunden lang, ob er den Bann brechen, ob er Benjamin auf Sherlock und ihre Beziehung ansprechen sollte, verzichtete dann aber darauf. Er war ihm zu heikel. Und John wurde bewusst, dass er all diese Dinge, die er wissen wollte, Sherlock fragen musste, nicht Benjamin.

Die Zeit verging im Flug und John beschloss, das Ganze abzubrechen unter dem Vorwand, morgen wieder früh aus den Federn zu müssen. Fragender Blick zu Sherlock, der bleich auf seinem Stuhl sass und alles andere als glücklich aussah.

„Ich bleibe bei Benjamin“, sagte Sherlock.

Benjamin stand auf um John zu verabschieden, drückte ihm die Hand:

„Hat mich sehr gefreut, dich kennenzulernen, John. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir uns in Zukunft öfter sehen.“

John nahm die U-Bahn. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er darüber nachdachte, was sie getan hatten. Hatte es ihn gefreut, Benjamin kennenzulernen? Was hatte er erwartet? Dass es ein besonderer, ein aussergewöhnlicher Mann sein musste, dem es gelungen war, Sherlock zu erobern? Ein normaler Psychologe. Jung, hübsch, unkompliziert. Aber da war dieses Gefühl. Das Gefühl, dass er nicht den Mann gesehen hatte, der Benjamin wirklich war. Eigenartig. Was hatte Sherlock bezweckt mit diesem Abend im Pub?

 

***

 

_Kannst du kommen? S_

_Es ist 4 Uhr morgens! Wohin? J_

_Brunel University, Eingang Kingston Lane. S_

_Und warum? J_

_Nächste Leiche. Ich brauche dich, John. S_

_Okay. 40 Minuten. J_

_Danke! Erwarte dich dort. S_


	6. Der Zauberspruch

Die junge Frau lag im Rasenstreifen neben dem Fussweg zur Sporthalle der Brunel Universität. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, im Rücken zwei massive Stichwunden, die eine davon tödlich. John untersuchte sie. Sherlock hatte Recht: die Stiche waren so glatt und tief, dass sie von einem Kurzschwert stammen konnten, derselben Waffe, mit der die beiden anderen Opfer ermordet worden waren. Aber diesmal war das Opfer von hinten erstochen worden. Offensichtlich auf dem Nachhauseweg vom Training. Die Frau war Sportstudentin am Institut für Life Sciences, soviel verriet der Studentenausweis, den sie bei sich trug. Das war das eine. Das andere war, dass Sherlock die Frau kannte. Es war die Hilfskraft des Pâtissier im Gordon Ramsay. Sie hatte dort seit ein paar Tagen unter falschem Namen gearbeitet und war nach dem Vorfall nicht mehr auffindbar gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war sie es, die auf Sherlock geschossen hatte. 

Lestrade war sich sicher, dass der Mord mit den anderen beiden Morden und dem Verschwinden des Pâtissiers zusammenhing. Sherlock teilte diese Meinung. Auch bei diesem Mord gab es keinerlei Anzeichen von Gegenwehr.

„Kannst du ein paar Schritte mit mir gehen, John?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Natürlich. Worum geht es?“

„Der Täter muss neben ihr gegangen sein. Sie hat ihn gekannt, er muss ihr vertraut gewesen sein. Sie sind ein Stück zusammen gegangen, so wie wir jetzt gehen. Wenn du mich in dieser Situation erstechen wolltest, John, wie würdest du vorgehen?“

Sie gingen auf dem schmalen Weg gemächlich vom Tatort weg. John überlegte.

„Ich würde dich in ein Gespräch verwickeln, etwas ansprechen, das dich aufwühlt, das dich beschäftigt. Ich würde dich ablenken, dich verwirren.“

„Tu es. Versuche, mich zu erstechen.“

„Hier?“

„Wo sonst? Ich muss wissen, ob es möglich ist, jemandem im vertrauten Gespräch ein Kurzschwert in den Rücken zu rammen ohne dass dieser sich wehrt.“

„Okay. Ja, ja, ich glaube, das ist möglich“, sagte John nachdenklich, während sie weitergingen, jetzt eine Abzweigung erreichten. John legte die Hand leicht an Sherlocks Rücken, lenkte ihn auf den gepflasterten Weg, der zum Campus führte.

„Weisst du“, sagte er nachdenklich, „ich denke, die ganze Sache ist ganz ähnlich wie das mit Benjamin und dir. Und mit mir. Denn wir sollten mich nicht vergessen, nicht wahr?“ Johns Hand jetzt zwischen Sherlocks Schulterblättern. „Ich bin dir viel näher, als du meinst. Wir sind uns nahe. So nahe, dass ich dich berühren kann, wenn ich will, und du lässt es zu. Ich kann dich mit meiner Berührung lenken.“

„Was soll das, John? Du sollst mich erstechen.“

Johns Hand strich zu Sherlocks Nacken hinauf, seine Finger streiften Sherlocks Hals. „Ich kann dich streicheln, wenn ich will.“ Johns Hand strich über Sherlocks Rücken, langsam und einnehmend. Er flüsterte die Worte nur noch, flüsterte sie nahe an Sherlocks Ohr: „Ich könnte dich einnehmen. Spürst du es? Spürst du mich?“ John grub seine Finger in Sherlocks Fleisch. Leidenschaftlich.

Sie waren langsamer geworden, aber John liess nicht zu, das Sherlock stehen blieb.

„Ich kann dich verführen, Sherlock, und du wirst mir nicht wiederstehen können. Das wissen wir beide, nicht wahr?“

John flüsterte es jetzt direkt in Sherlocks Ohr. Er konnte die Haut des anderen riechen, ihre Feuchtigkeit spüren. Und er liess das Kribbeln in seinem eigenen Körper zu. Die Energie musste sich übertragen, die Erregung, die Verwirrung. Ihre Körper eng aneinander. John fuhr mit der Hand in die wirren Locken, ohne Zögern, krallte sich hinein. Sherlock erschauderte.

„John, was tust du?“ Sherlocks Stimme heiser und verunsichert.

John liess langsam los, liess seine Hand über den Nacken, über den Rücken nach unten gleiten, zog Sherlock dichter an sich heran und drängte den Freund dabei sanft vorwärts. Er selber fühlte sich sicher, sicher und warm und voller Energie und Verlangen. Sein Herz pochte heftig. Das war gut. Er musste Sherlock erreichen. 

„Es ist schon lange wahr, Sherlock. Wir wissen es beide. Wir wollen es nur nicht sehen. Auch du fühlst es deutlich, nicht wahr? Dein Körper reagiert auf meine Nähe. Sherlock.“ Johns Geflüster sonor, selbstsicher und dunkel in Sherlocks Ohr. Sherlocks Atem ging schnell und unregelmässig. Ziel erreicht.

John blieb stehen, ruhig, fuhr mit der Linken heiss und fordernd in Sherlocks Nacken, packte die Locken, drückte Sherlocks Kopf nach vorne, griff mit der Rechten gleichzeitig an den Gürtel um das Kurzschwert zu ziehen. Eine einzige, geschmeidige Bewegung, aus der Drehung heraus der Stich, präzise und unglaublich schnell – John schlug mit der Faust kurz an Sherlocks Rücken - eine weitere Drehung, ein Wirbel, leises Keuchen beim finalen zweiten Stoss. John liess die Faust für einen Moment an der Stelle, auf die er die Stiche simuliert hatte. Er ächzte vor Anstrengung.

„Du bist tot, Sherlock. Hätte ich das Kurzschwert wie unser Meister geführt, wärst du jetzt hinüber.“ John lachte, als er Sherlocks verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Das richtige Thema, du bist verwirrt und vergisst, dich zu wehren. Selbst dann, wenn du weisst, dass du aufpassen solltest. Und noch was: es braucht keine Kraft. Es braucht Geschick und Geschwindigkeit. Wir haben uns geirrt, als wir dachten, es müsse ein kräftiger Mensch sein, der das Kurzschwert führt. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“

„Es könnte also auch eine schmächtige Person sein?“

„Durchaus. Sie muss allerdings gut trainiert sein. Aus der Ruhe Geschwindigkeit zu erzeugen ist ausgesprochen anstrengend.“

„Und es war ein vertrauter Mensch, der die Frau emotional einlullen und ihr nahe kommen konnte, ohne dass er Abwehr generierte.“

„So denke ich es mir. Aber das ist nur Theorie.“

„Und der Täter musste nichts sehen, denn er ertastete die Einstichstelle in Ruhe“, ergänzte Sherlock nachdenklich.

„Genau. Es braucht allerdings entsprechende Anatomiekenntnisse.“

„Die ein Sportstudent haben müsste.“

„Oder ein Mediziner.“

„Oder jemand, der sich das Wissen einfach angeeignet hat.“

John schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich denke, es braucht mehr als nur das Wissen. Es braucht Übung. Sicherheit mit Berührung und dem Körper.“

„Und unser Mörder ist ein Kampfsport-Experte.“

„Unbedingt.“

„Er könnte sie einfach von hinten angesprungen sein.“

„Dazu sind die Stiche zu ruhig und zu präzise. Und da, wo das Opfer liegt, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, jemandem aufzulauern.“

Sie standen noch immer abseits des Tatorts im ersten Dämmerlicht des Morgens, dicht beieinander. Sherlock strich sich mit der Hand die Haare glatt, die bei der Aktion durcheinander gekommen waren. Sie schauten sich an.

„Das war … frappierend, John“, sagte Sherlock, leichte Verunsicherung in der Stimme.

John schmunzelte. Es tat ihm gut, Sherlock verwirren zu können. Und offenbar gab es durchaus Themen, mit denen dies möglich war.

„Ich bin Soldat und habe lange genug Karate trainiert.“ John lächelte zufrieden.

„Danke. Danke, John. Du hast mir unglaublich wichtige Informationen gegeben.“

Sherlock legte scheu eine Hand an Johns Schulter, nur kurz, um zu signalisieren, dass sie zu Lestrades Leuten und der Leiche zurückgehen sollten.

 

***

 

John hatte Notfalldienst, sonst wäre er mit Sherlock zum Yard gefahren. Der Fall war spannend, und allmählich setzten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen. Man hatte Spuren von Drogen gefunden am Arbeitsplatz des Pâtissiers im Gordon Ramsay. Und es stand unterdessen fest, dass sich das erste Opfer, Lady Deborah Kensington, regelmässig Pâtisserie aus dem Gordon Ramsay hatte liefern lassen. Und der junge Star-Koch hatte ebenfalls oft und gerne auf die Süssigkeiten seines Kollegen zugegriffen. Auf den verschwundenen Pâtissier hatte Lestrade eine Fahndung angesetzt, bisher allerdings ohne Erfolg. Die Süssigkeiten und Drogen waren die eine Spur, der Schwert-Meister die andere. Immerhin ermöglichte die junge Sportstudentin eine Verbindung zu professionellem Kampfsport. Sie hatte zwar hauptsächlich Leichtathletik trainiert, im Campus aber mit anderen Sportstudenten zusammen gewohnt, darunter auch Kampfsportler.

John ärgerte sich jetzt ein bisschen, dass er sich im Barts zu so vielen Schichten verpflichtet hatte. Aber sein Anflug von Ärger machte ihm auch klar, dass er schon wieder begann, Sherlocks Leben zu leben. Ein spannender Fall und er juckte davon. War es der Fall, der ihn lockte? Oder war es Sherlock? Würde er mit gleicher Freude Kriminalfälle lösen, wenn es nicht Sherlock wäre, sondern - zum Beispiel - Lestrade? Oder irgendein anderer Detektiv, vielleicht ähnlich begabt wie Sherlock? John wusste sich die Frage nicht zu beantworten. Er löste Fälle mit Sherlock. Die beiden Dinge waren so eng verknüpft, dass sie sich nur schwer auseinander dividieren liessen. Vielleicht - sollte Sherlock irgendwann die Fälle mit Benjamin zusammen lösen, der ihm als Psychologe sicher hilfreich sein konnte – würde er, John, trotzdem Lestrade helfen, wenn dieser ihn anfragen würde? Ja, doch. Das würde er. Auch ohne Sherlock. Es tat gut, sich über solche Dinge klar zu werden.

Nach der Schicht die Therapiestunde mit Ella. John ging zweimal wöchentlich zu ihr. Sie half ihm, einzuordnen, was geschah. Sie half ihm, sich selber zu verstehen. Er erzählte ihr vom Treffen mit Benjamin und von der Szene am Tatort, dass er Sherlock suggeriert hatte, er würde ihn verführen.

„Warum dieses Thema?“ fragte Ella in ihrer gewohnt ruhigen, ja schon fast gelangweilten Art.

John wusste, dass ihre äussere Gelassenheit täuschte. Ella war ein wacher, zielsicherer Spürhund.

„Es kam mir spontan in den Sinn“, antwortete John. „Das Thema lag irgendwie an der Oberfläche. Ich musste ihn berühren, die Berührung etablieren, um seinen Körper in den Stich zu lenken ohne Gegenwehr. Ich habe mir, ehrlich gesagt, nicht viel dabei überlegt.“

„Wie haben Sie sich gefühlt?“

„Es hat Spass gemacht.“

„Was genau hat Spass gemacht?“

„Ihn zu verwirren. Es war ein Gefühl von … Macht.“ John lächelte vor sich hin. „In der Kindheit habe ich mir manchmal Zaubersprüche ausgedacht. Damit habe ich Dinge, die ich mir wünschte, herbei gezaubert und Dinge, die mir Angst machten, verschwinden lassen.“

„Und die Zaubersprüche haben funktioniert?“

John lachte. 

„Irgendwie schon. Ich war mir immer sicher, dass sie funktionieren. Das war mit Sherlock auch so. Ich war mir sicher, dass es funktioniert.“

„Sie wussten, dass sie den richtigen Zauberspruch haben.“

„Irgendwie schon. Ich habe es gar nicht hinterfragt.“

Ella nickte, machte Notizen. John dachte amüsiert an das, was er getan hatte. Es erheiterte ihn, löste etwas wie Übermut in ihm aus.

„Woher kommt das Glücksgefühl in Ihnen?“ fragte Ella.

Glücksgefühl. Ja. Ja, diese Heiterkeit, das konnte sowas wie Glück sein. John horchte in sich hinein. Er ging die Szene durch. Er wusste noch jede Sekunde. Er spürte noch genau, wie er Sherlock hatte führen können, ihn in die Verwirrung führen können. Ja, da war ein Glücksgefühl. Er hatte Sherlock angefasst, ihm eindeutige Wörter zugeflüstert. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Und Sherlock hatte darauf reagiert. Er hatte … John fühlte unvermittelt Erkenntnis in sich aufbrechen, eine Blase, die platzte. Heisses Wasser, das ihn überschwemmte. Dann eiskaltes.

„Was haben Sie gefunden, John?“

„Ich habe etwas getan …“ John stockte. Das konnte nicht sein. Aber da war dieses Gefühl in ihm, als habe er soeben den gordischen Knoten durchschlagen. John schluckte. „Ich habe etwas getan“, begann er noch einmal, die Stimme ungläubig, „was ich schon immer tun wollte?“ Es tönte mehr nach einer Frage als nach einer Feststellung.

Ellas Gesicht unbewegt. Sie machte Notizen. Dann schaute sie auf, schaute John lange und prüfend an. John starrte in sich hinein. Er hatte jeden Boden verloren. Er stürzte in sich selber ein. Stürzte wie in den Albträumen seiner Kindheit in ein schwarzes, endloses Loch und wartete darauf, auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Wissend, dass es das war. Gewesen war. Dass er nichts tun konnte. Sterben würde, sobald er aufschlug. Das ihm nichts übrig blieb als zu akzeptieren. Freier Fall.

„John?“

Ellas schwarze Augen. Sie war ruhig. War Halt. Er schlug nicht auf. Er fiel noch immer. Langsamer jetzt, aber er fiel noch immer. Da war kein Boden. Ihm war schwindlig.

„Sie haben diesen Ort“, sagte Ella ruhig, „auf einer Blumenwiese mit einem Baum. Gehen Sie dorthin, John.“

John schloss die Augen. Die Wiese mit dem Baum. Imaginärer Zufluchtsort, den Ella ihm gezeigt hatte, und an den sie ihn manchmal schickte. Hier gab es Boden. John atmete die Sommerluft tief ein. Hier war Frieden. Ein leichter Wind strich durch das Gras, liess die Blätter des Baumes leise rascheln. Es war warm und still. John lehnte sich an den Baumstamm und schloss die Augen. Es war sein Ort. Sein Ort. Hier war er sicher. Er war oft hier gewesen, als Ella mit ihm die Erlebnisse in Afghanistan aufgearbeitet hatte. 

„Entspannen Sie sich, bis Sie sich wohl und sicher fühlen“, sagte Ella.

John nickte.

„Ich fühle mich wohl und sicher“, sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Dann schauen sie sich jetzt um auf ihrer Wiese.“

John öffnete die Augen und schaute sich auf seiner imaginären Wiese um. Im Norden weit am Horizont das Gebirge, das gegen Osten zu einer Steppe auslief. Hügel, dann eine weite Ebene mit trockenem Gras und Steinen. Aus der Weite der Ebene kam eine Gestalt auf ihn zu, ernst und still. Sie machte ihm keine Angst. Es war Sherlock. Er kam über die Ebene direkt auf das Wiesland zu, in dem Johns Baum stand, betrat die Blumenwiese sorgsam aber ohne Zögern, blieb vor John stehen. Sie schauten sich stumm an. Sherlock war zart und luzid in der imaginären Vorstellungswelt. Wasserhelle, klare, ehrliche Augen.

John fühlte sein Herz pochen. Die reinen blauen Augen. Da war so viel Ruhe zwischen ihnen. Ruhe und Klarheit. Es war alles so selbstverständlich. Sie umarmten sich. Fraglos. Schweigend. Es war unspektakulär. Zwei Teile, die sich zusammenfügen und zu einem Ganzen werden. Erlösung und Vervollkommnung. Tiefer Friede breitete sich in John aus. Er fühlte die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen, wischte sie mit dem Handrücken weg.

„Kommen Sie jetzt hierher zurück, John“, sagte Ella ruhig. 

John suchte in der Hose nach dem Taschentuch, trocknete sein Gesicht. Ellas schwarze Augen. Der freie Fall hatte aufgehört. John spürte den Stuhl, auf dem er sass.

„Sherlock war da“, sagte John, erschüttert noch immer. „Wir haben uns umarmt. Es war ganz ruhig. Und es war sehr schön.“

„Tragen Sie das Bild und das Gefühl mit sich. Wir werden das nächste Mal versuchen, herauszufinden, was es für Ihr wirkliches Leben bedeutet. Ist das okay für Sie, John?“

 

***

 

Verdammt! Nein, es war nicht okay! John versuchte sein Lauftempo zu halten, aber es ging nicht. Sein Herz schlug quer. Das Bild in ihm liess sich nicht tragen, wurde von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen, Unwucht, die seinen Körper destabilisierte. Sein Atem liess sich nicht konstant halten. Verdammt! John hielt an, atmete tief ein. Er war nach der Therapie bei Ella nach Hause gegangen, hatte sich umgezogen und war losgelaufen. Dankbar, dass Sherlock nicht in der Wohnung gewesen war. Abendrunde im Regent’s Park. Er hatte gedacht, das sei eine gute Idee nach dem Erlebnis bei Ella.

Die Wiese mit dem Baum. John verliess den Fussweg, ging über die Rasenfläche hinunter zum Ahorn, der direkt am Seeufer stand. Es war hier ähnlich wie auf seiner imaginären Wiese. Leichter Wind, das Rascheln der Blätter. John lehnte sich an den Baumstamm, schaute hinaus auf die Wasserfläche, auf die der Abendwind ein rhythmisches Muster kräuselte. Ruhe. Nur Sherlock fehlte. Sherlock, der ihn umarmte. John schloss für einen Moment die Augen, gab sich der Illusion hin, dass Sherlock hinter ihm stand und ihn in die Arme nahm. Gefühl von Erlösung und Frieden. Neuer, überraschend schöner Wunschtraum. Nur ein Traum. Der echte Sherlock hatte nichts mit seinem imaginären Wunsch-Sherlock zu tun. Der echte Sherlock war ein genialer Detektiv und ein Zyniker. Er hatte seinen Benjamin und war weiter weg denn je.

Das Klingeln des Handys riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Unbekannte Nummer.

„Watson.“

„Benjamin Waters. Hi John.“

John brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fassen.

„Benjamin? Das ist jetzt wirklich unerwartet. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

„Können wir uns treffen?“

„Warum?“

„Wir sollten miteinander reden. Unter vier Augen. Hast du heute Abend Zeit? Oder morgen irgendwann im Laufe des Tages? Ich kann mich nach dir richten.“

John holte tief Luft. Sherlock. Warum sonst sollte Benjamin mit ihm reden wollen.

„Ist es wegen Sherlock?“

„Ja, auch. Natürlich.“

„Und sonst noch?“

„John, ich möchte mich mit dir treffen, weil ich das nicht am Telefon besprechen kann.“

„Okay. Wann? Wo?“

„Morgen, früher Nachmittag?“

„Ich arbeite morgen.“

„Ich kann ins Barts kommen.“

„Ich muss schauen, wie ich mich einrichten kann. Wie lange brauchen wir?“

„Ich möchte mich zeitlich nicht einschränken. Es wäre gut, wenn du dich frei machen könntest.“

John spürte sein Herz pochen. Was war geschehen? War etwas mit Sherlock? Warum wollte Benjamin ein Gespräch unter vier Augen ohne zeitliche Einschränkung? Das tönte nach Problemen.

„Hast du heute Abend Zeit?“ fragte Benjamin.

„Ja, würde gehen. Aber ich bin noch unterwegs. Frühestens in einer Stunde.“

„21 Uhr, Great Gildford Street. Es gibt dort ein Café, Rosie Tate. Kannst du dorthin kommen?“

„Ja, kann ich. Ich bin um 21 Uhr dort.“

„Danke, John. Bis bald.“


	7. Abgrund

Benjamin wartete vor dem Rosie Tate, die Hände in den Taschen seiner abgetragenen Lederjacke. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und war deutlich kühler geworden.

„John“, sagte er und streckte John die Hand hin. 

John drückte sie. Fester, warmer Händedruck. 

„Das Rosie ist ziemlich voll“, sagte Benjamin. „Ich wohne ein Haus weiter, wir können zu mir gehen. Wenn das für dich okay ist. Wir haben dann mehr Ruhe.“

Der Vorschlag kam unerwartet. John musterte den Mann vor sich. Benjamin war ohne Zweifel fit und durchtrainiert. Er schien ruhig, wartete geduldig auf Johns Antwort, die blauen Augen aufmerksam.

„Einfach zu einem fremden Mann in die Wohnung?“ spottete John.

„Was befürchtest du? Ich will nur mit dir reden, John. Aber wir können auch ins Rosie, wenn es dir zuwider ist.“

John schaute durch die Glasfront des Cafés. Es war wirklich stark besetzt. 

„Schon gut. Gehen wir zu dir.“

Benjamin wohnte in einem der alten Wohnblocks direkt hinter dem Rosie. Alte Backsteinbauten, altertümliches, geschwungenes Treppenhaus, daneben ein enger, nachträglich eingebauter Personenaufzug. Benjamin nahm die Treppe, John folgte ihm ins 4. Obergeschoss. Die Wohnung war überraschend modern und hell. Ein grosser Wohnraum mit offener Küche. Im hinteren Teil ein Schlafzimmer, dessen Türe offen stand, das Bett ungemacht. Daneben die Nasszelle. Benjamin wies John an den schlanken Esstisch aus Glas und Metall. John schaute sich um, betrachtete die spärliche Einrichtung. Ein einfaches schwarzes Ledersofa mitten im Raum, davor ein Teppich. Beistelltisch, TV. In einer Ecke ein Schreibtisch mit Laptop, Büchergestell. Viel freier Raum. Ganz anders als in der Baker Street. Hatte Sherlock hier auf dem Sofa gesessen mit Benjamin? Ihn umarmt, gestreichelt, geküsst? Hatte er in jenem ungemachten Bett mit ihm geschlafen, in seinen Armen gelegen, sich hingegeben? Und hatte er hier gefrühstückt, nach der Liebesnacht, an diesem Tisch? Roch es hier nach Sherlock? John versuchte, die Gedanken wegzuwischen. Sie quälten ihn. Diese direkte Konfrontation mit dem, was hier geschehen war, raspelte an seinen Nerven, nagte an seinem Herzen, rumorte in seinem Verstand herum. John kämpfte verbissen dagegen an. Verdammt! Er war ein erwachsener Mann! Sherlock hatte hier Sex gehabt. Na und?

Benjamin hatte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank geholt, stellte sie auf den Tisch, füllte sie mit Mineralwasser, setzte sich John gegenüber. Sie schauten sich für ein paar Augenblicke an. Benjamins blauer offener Blick forschte in Johns Gesicht.

„Also. Ich bin hier“, sagte John. „Du wolltest mit mir reden.“

„Ja.“ Benjamin holte tief Luft, liess sie langsam ausströmen. „Ja“, wiederholte er leise.

„Ich höre.“

„Sherlock ist unglücklich. Ich möchte, dass er glücklich ist.“ Benjamin trank vom Wasser, überstürzt und viel, als wolle er wegschwemmen, was er eben gerade gesagt hatte.

John nahm verwundert wahr, dass Benjamins Hand leicht zitterte, als er das Glas abstellte und sich umgehend Wasser nachschenkte. Benjamin wich aus, floh sich in Aktivität, nur für einen Moment, schuf sich etwas Zeit, während er sich mit dem Wasser beschäftigte. Es fiel Benjamin schwer, mit ihm zu reden. Das wurde John umgehend klar. Sehr schwer. Und ein paar Herzschläge lang bewunderte John diesen Mann, der ihn angerufen hatte um ihm Dinge zu sagen, die offensichtlich so schwierig zu sagen waren.

„Ich will auch, dass Sherlock glücklich ist“, sagte John sachlich.

„Ich weiss. Deshalb will ich mit dir reden. Wir wollen beide dasselbe.“

„Sherlock ist unglücklich, seit er dich kennt. Er war es vorher nicht“, sagte John. Er erschrak über seine eigenen Worte, erschrak über den Vorwurf darin und die Genugtuung darüber, dass es wahr war. Es war wahr. 

Benjamin betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, nickte dann nachdenklich.

„Das ist richtig. Aber es ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, John“, sagte er überraschend sanft.

„Dann sag mir, was du zu sagen hast.“

„Ich fliege übermorgen zurück in die USA.“

Eine schwarze Welle der Angst schlug über John zusammen und überspülte ihn. Sherlock. Ging Sherlock mit? Bitte nicht. Nein. Nicht das. Nein! John versuchte zu atmen, holte mühsam und schwer Luft, die dunkel und zäh zu sein schien, wie klebriges Pech. Die Umgebung flirrte vor seinen Augen.

„Und Sherlock?“ fragte er. Die Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle ab, es tönte matt und heiser.

„Darüber möchte ich mit dir reden.“

„Darüber gibt es nichts zu reden. Sherlock ist ein erwachsener Mann und kann selber entscheiden. Ich bin nicht seine Amme. Was willst du von mir?“ Schwarze Brühe von Wut und Enttäuschung und Trotz und Verzweiflung. John war nahe daran, aufzustehen und einfach zu fliehen. Weglaufen. Den Kopf in den Sand stecken. Verkriechen. Nichts mehr wissen. Es war nicht sein Problem. Nicht sein Problem.

„John. Hör mir zu. Bitte. Lass es mich erklären. Bitte.“

John biss sich auf die Zähne. Er war durcheinander. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was auf ihn zukam. Aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht ausweichen konnte. Tatsachen waren Tatsachen. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich ihm Stuhl zurücklehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, auf sein Glas starrte. Abwehrhaltung. Sich schützen. Benjamin war Psychologe und sah es mit Sicherheit, deutete es. Natürlich. Es war John egal. Alles war jetzt egal. Es galt nur noch, die nächste Stunde zu überstehen.

„Okay“, sagte er trotzig.

„Ich habe mir zurechtgelegt, was ich dir sagen will“, gestand Benjamin, „aber es ist nicht so einfach. Ich muss etwas ausholen. Gib mir etwas Raum, John.“

John nickte ohne aufzusehen. Er kam sich vor wie auf dem Schafott. Bereit, geschlachtet zu werden. Bereit, unschuldig zu sterben.

„Ich bin Brite, aber ich lebe seit einigen Jahren in New York und arbeite dort für das FBI als Profiler. Wir sind seit einigen Monaten hinter einem Drogenring her, der auch in Europa wütet. Deshalb bin ich nach London abkommandiert worden.“

John blickte überrascht auf, traf die klaren blauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Also doch kein simpler Psychologe. Also doch etwas Besonderes. Sherlock langweilte sich mit normalen Menschen. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

„Ich habe hier nach geeigneten Mitarbeitern gesucht. Sherlock wurde mir empfohlen. Deshalb kam ich als Klient zu euch. Du hast mich gesehen. Sherlock bestand den simplen Test natürlich problemlos. Und er war bereit, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten.“

„Ihr arbeitet zusammen?“ John war überrascht. „Ihr seid kein Paar?“

Benjamin holte tief Luft.

„Doch“, sagte er leise. Er drehte das Glas vor sich auf dem Tisch, schaute John nicht an. „Das war ungeplant, dass ich mich in Sherlock verliebte. Ich verliebte mich sofort, auf den ersten Blick, völlig irre und kopflos. Ich verlor mich völlig. Ich wollte Sherlock. Unbedingt. Es war so … unausweichlich. Ich habe mich nie vorher so grauenhaft verliebt. Ich war krank nach ihm.“

„Du hast ihn verführt.“

„Nein, nein John. Bitte keine solchen Unterstellungen. Ich habe ihn umworben, ja, das habe ich. Ich war wohl auch ziemlich aufdringlich, zugegeben. Ich setzte alles auf eine Karte. Du hast es ja mitbekommen. Aber es war Sherlock, der darauf einging. Überraschend einfach. Viel einfacher als ich erwartet hatte. Ich weiss, das ist für dich … schwierig, aber es ist so.“

Sie schauten sich an, John und Benjamin. Lange.

„Es tut mir leid, John“, flüsterte Benjamin.

„Was tut dir leid? Ich bin nicht mit Sherlock zusammen.“ Elender, trotziger Versuch, alles von sich wegzuschieben. Den Schmerz, die Trauer. Alles wegputzen. Da war nichts, nein, wir sind nur Freunde. Sherlock ist frei, kann tun und lassen, was er will. John wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Sein Herz tat weh. Herzenslüge. Er fühlte es. Fühlte, was diese Worte in ihm auslösten. Falsch! Falsch! Er hätte am liebsten geschrien und alles kurz und klein geschlagen.

„John. Ich bin nicht blind. Ich bin Profiler.“ Benjamins Stimme sanft.

„Komm zur Sache“, forderte John hart. Er ertrug das Mitleid nicht. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt, die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt, sah Benjamin an. Konfrontationskurs, den Blick in den blauen Augen, die ihn musterten, ernst, aufmerksam, ohne Argwohn.

„Sherlock hat ständig von dir erzählt, weisst du. In jedem dritten Satz kamst du vor. Und er hat es nicht einmal bemerkt.“ Benjamin atmete schwer ein und aus. Dann sagte er, traurig: „Mir war klar, dass es nur eine Affäre sein konnte, mit Sherlock. Allerdings eine, auf die ich nicht verzichten wollte, verzichten konnte. Da warst immer du. Und da bist du noch immer, John.“

„Ja, natürlich bin ich da. Ich bin sein bester Freund. Wir wohnen zusammen. Also mach vorwärts. Was willst du mir sagen?“ John war ungehalten.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu“, stellte Benjamin betroffen fest. „Du hörst mir einfach nicht zu. Und du hörst Sherlock nicht zu. Und dir selber auch nicht. Du schaust nicht hin.“ Benjamin sagte es nachdenklich, schien verblüfft.

„Was soll das? Willst du mich beleidigen?“

John fühlte noch immer den Fluchtimpuls in sich. Benjamins Augen funkelten verärgert auf. 

„Verdammt nochmal, John! Hör mir endlich zu! Ich reisse mir hier den Arsch auf für dich und für Sherlock. Glaubst du, das ist einfach, hier mit dir zu reden? Glaubst du, das macht mir Spass? Aber du hörst einfach nicht hin! Siehst du nicht, dass es Sherlock zerreisst zwischen uns? Siehst du das nicht, John? Ich sage dir etwas: Du bist blind und taub! Ich versuche dir klarzumachen, dass Sherlock DICH braucht. Ich versuche dir zu sagen, dass ich das sehe. Dass ich die Konsequenzen ziehen werde. Ich werde gehen. Kapierst du das? Kapierst du das endlich? Glaubst du, das ist einfach, hm?“

Benjamin war aufgestanden, hatte sich über den Tisch zu John gebeugt und ihm die Sätze direkt ins Gesicht geschleudert, hatte mit der Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen. Aber dann schien plötzlich alle Energie aus ihm auszufliessen. Und er sagte, leise:

„Ich habe mir immer einen Partner wie Sherlock gewünscht, weisst du. Er ist wie ein alter Traum, der sich erfüllt.“ Seine Stimme brach. Er verstummte. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

John starrte ihn erschrocken an. Benjamin liess sich auf den Stuhl zurücksinken. Die blauen Augen wund und voller Schmerz. Er verbarg es nicht, schaute in Johns Augen. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die Tränen, die über sein Gesicht rannen. John schluckte. Er war verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Also schwieg er. Wartete. Irgendwann suchte er in der Hosentasche nach seinem Taschentuch und reichte es Benjamin über den Tisch. Dieser nahm es ohne Zögern und trocknete sich damit das Gesicht.

„Ich liebe Sherlock“, sagte Benjamin mit erstickter Stimme. Das Geständnis löste eine erneute Flut von Tränen aus.

„Was willst du von mir, Benjamin“, fragte John nach einer Weile, leise und weich jetzt. Er war noch immer völlig durcheinander. Das Elend des anderen wühlte ihn auf. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was Benjamin beabsichtigte.

Benjamin wischte sich das Gesicht ab, schnäuzte, trank Wasser, brauchte ein paar Minuten um sich zu fassen. John wartete.

„Gut“, sagte Benjamin dann und richtete sich auf. „Also. Ich werde übermorgen in die USA zurückfliegen, ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist für mich die Sache mit Sherlock erledigt. Fertig. Aus.“

„Weiss Sherlock das schon?“

„Er weiss, dass ich zurückfliege. Er weiss nicht, dass damit die Beziehung beendet ist. Ich werde es ihm morgen sagen. Ich will nicht, dass er mitkommt. Dass er mir nachreist. Er gehört hierher. Er gehört nach London und an deine Seite.“

„Sieht er das auch so?“

„Er zweifelt. Und verzweifelt. Hat er dir nichts gesagt?“

„Nein.“

„Er hat Angst, dich zu verlieren.“

John umklammerte sein Glas mit beiden Händen, betrachtete es.

„Ich habe auch Angst, ihn zu verlieren“, gestand er leise. Es tat weh, das zu sagen. John fühlte sich schwer und hilflos. Unfähig.

Benjamin nickte schmerzlich, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Ich werde es ihm so sagen, dass er versteht, dass es zu Ende ist, dass ich nichts mehr von ihm wissen will. Ich will nicht, dass er noch länger zweifelt.“

„Du willst ihn anlügen.“

„Es zerreisst ihn, John. Er kann sich nicht entscheiden. Ich tue es für ihn.“ 

„Benjamin. Gib ihm eine Chance, selber zu entscheiden. Er liebt dich.“

Benjamin schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Er liebt DICH, John. Er versteht es nur nicht, weil ihm das Körperliche fehlt.“

„Das du ihm bieten kannst.“

„Ja. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Sherlock wollte es, wollte es unbedingt. Ich auch, zugegeben. Es war sehr schön. Aber ich bin der Falsche.“ Und da John schwieg, fuhr er fort: „Ich hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl, dass es für ihn wie ein Experiment ist. Er wollte es ausprobieren, wollte es erleben, wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlt. Aber es ging dabei nicht um mich.“

„Und dennoch verzweifelt er jetzt.“

„Von meiner Seite ist es Liebe. Er weiss das, fühlt es, hat es erlebt. Hat erlebt, was das mit mir macht. Und was es mit ihm macht. Das ist … sehr verbindend.“

„Was soll ich tun?“ fragte John heiser. Er war eingehüllt in einen zähen Schleier, der sich nicht lichten wollte, in einen schweren, schmerzhaften Schleier, dem er ausgeliefert war.

„Sherlock wird stürzen, wenn ich ihn fallen lasse. Fang ihn auf.“

„Ja, das tu ich. Das tue ich sowieso.“

„Auch körperlich.“

„Das kann ich nicht.“

„Doch. Das kannst du. Es ist ganz einfach. Nimm ihn in die Arme. Das ist alles. Er braucht Berührung und Geborgenheit. Wie wir alle. Und wenn es dann soweit ist: Schlaf mit ihm, John. Er sucht dich.“

„Wie willst du das wissen?“

„Wie?“ Benjamins Augen waren voll von Emotion. „Wenn ich ihn nachts berühre, umarmt er mich und flüstert 'John'. Wenn er träumt, ruft er nach dir, sucht nach dir, rennt mit dir, streitet sich mit dir, lacht mit dir. John. John. John. John.“

John hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sass verloren auf seinem Stuhl. Als habe jemand die Kugel seines Lebens gedreht. Polsprung. Alles purzelt durcheinander, fällt und vermischt sich, zerbricht und setzt sich neu zusammen, bildet fremde Formen. 

Benjamin stand auf, langsam und schwer, seine warme Hand drückte Johns Schulter.

„Trinkst du ein Glas Wein mit mir?“

John nickte ohne die Augen zu öffnen, hörte Benjamin zum Schank gehen, heller Klang von Glas, das aneinander stösst, das Blobb eines Korkens, der aus der Flasche gezogen wird. Benjamin schenkte Rotwein ein. John sah auf in Benjamins Augen, die noch wund waren, aber warm und liebevoll. Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Mann! Stark genug um zu lieben, zu weinen, um zu kämpfen und zu siegen.

Der Wein schmeckte schwer und aromatisch. John blieb lange sitzen. Sie sassen sich gegenüber am Tisch aus Glas und Metall, tranken Wein und redeten. Benjamin sagte Dinge, die John noch nie von einem Mann gehört hatte.

"Als wir uns in diesem Pub trafen, da wusste ich es definitiv. Ich sah dich. Deine Augen. Deine Wärme. Und ich sah, wie deine Präsenz Sherlock veränderte. Du bist ein Fels, John, an den man sich anlehnen kann und man ist in Sicherheit." 

Sie redeten über Dinge, über die John noch nie vorher mit einem Mann gesprochen hatte. Über Gefühle. Über Freundschaft.

„Hast du auch mit Sherlock über diese Dinge geredet?“ fragte John.

„Nein. Du kennst ihn doch. Er kann das nicht.“

Sie sprachen über Sherlock. Nie vorher hatte John mit jemandem so offen über Sherlock gesprochen. Sie sprachen auch über den Fall, den Benjamin und Sherlock mitgeholfen hatten zu lösen, internationaler Drogenhandel. Die Reise nach Montpellier, um die dortige Polizei beim Ausheben einer Zelle zu unterstützen.

„Mit der Zelle in London werdet ihr selber fertig“, sagte Benjamin. „Sherlock wird spätestens übermorgen alle Informationen haben.“

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als John aufstand und ging.

„Sherlock weiss nichts von unserem Gespräch“, sagte Benjamin zum Abschied. „Ich überlasse es dir, ob und wann du es ihm sagen willst.“

Er begleitete John nach unten zur Haustür. Sie blieben lange Momente stehen, schauten sich in die Augen. Benjamins Hand streifte über John Oberarm und sie umarmten sich fest und eng.

„Pass auf Sherlock auf“, flüsterte Benjamin in Johns Ohr.

John schloss die Augen und drückte den fremden Mann an sich.

„Ich verspreche es dir.“

 

***

 

Sherlock schlief bereits, als John nach Hause kam. John duschte sich, stieg dann die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen. Er legte sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke, an die das Leuchtreklameschild von gegenüber einen matten roten Lichtfleck blinkte.


	8. Die Mauer

_Ihr habt ein Tabu auf körperliche Berührung gelegt._

Die Aussagen von Benjamin drehten in Johns Kopf. Sätze, irgendwann im Gespräch gesagt, irgendwann im Laufe dieser schwierigen Nacht.

_In jeder längeren Beziehung gibt es stumme Vereinbarungen. Themen, vor denen beide Angst haben, werden in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen mit einem Tabu belegt. Das ermöglicht ein angstfreies Miteinander. Das habt ihr getan, du und Sherlock. Jetzt steht ihr dort an._

Ja, sie standen dort an. Genau dort. Wie Recht Benjamin hatte! Die gegenseitige Vereinbarung, sich körperlich nicht zu nahe zu kommen, war wie eine sorgfältig erstellte Mauer, von beiden Seiten verständnisvoll gepflegt. Das schwierigste war, dass diese Mauer ein gemeinsames Werk war, liebevoll erbaut von beiden um einander zu schützen, einander Komfort zu bieten, sich gegenseitig die Beziehung angenehm zu machen. John starrte noch immer an die Decke seines Zimmers. Die blinkende Lichtreklame war verblasst. Draussen dämmerte der Tag. Hatte ihre Freundschaft genügend Fundament um dieses Tabu zu brechen? Gab es Boden, auf dem sie sich begegnen, die Angst gemeinsam überwinden konnten? Was geschah, wenn er, John, begann, die Mauer abzubauen? Hatte Sherlock überhaupt Angst vor Berührung? Er war problemlos auf Benjamin eingegangen. War er es, John? War er es, der das Tabu brauchte? Hatte Sherlock die Mauer seinetwegen mitgebaut? Für ihn? Um ihm eine Freundschaft bieten zu können, die er angstfrei annehmen und leben konnte? Hatte Sherlock seinetwegen auf Berührung verzichtet?

Die imaginäre Wiese mit dem Baum. Dieser tiefe Friede in der Umarmung mit dem imaginären Sherlock. Unbewusste Seelenebene, hatte Ella ihm erklärt. Da war etwas, John konnte es nicht leugnen. Tief in ihm war etwas, das mehr wusste als sein Kopf, als sein Bewusstsein. Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Trotzdem. John hatte Angst vor dem, was kam. Grosse Angst. _Sherlock wird stürzen._

Sherlock sass in Pyjama und Morgenmantel am Arbeitstisch im Wohnzimmer, als John herunterkam und in die Küche ging.

„Kaffee?“ fragte John.

„Gerne.“

John stellte die Tasse neben Sherlock auf den Tisch, schaute ihm über die Schulter auf den Laptop. Sherlock studierte die chemische Zusammensetzung der Droge, die man am Arbeitsplatz des Pâtissiers im Gordon Ramsay gefunden hatte. John beugte sich vor um besser sehen zu können. Sherlock roch nach Bett, verschwitzt und ungewaschen. John legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, stützte sich leicht auf ihn. Erster Stein der Mauer. Sherlock drehte den Kopf, ein verwunderter Blick streifte John. Aber Sherlock sagte nichts und tat nichts. Er war nicht zusammengezuckt, hatte sich nicht verspannt. Er akzeptierte die Berührung einfach und John beschloss, seine Hand vorläufig zu lassen, wo sie war. Durch den dünnen Stoff Wärme und der spitze Knochen des Schlüsselbeins.

„Wasserstoff, Stickstoff, Kohlenstoff. Ein Amphetamin?“ fragte John.

„Methamphetamin“, präzisierte Sherlock. „Crystal Meth. Aber das ist nicht alles. Es ist vermischt mit einem anderen Molekül. Schau dir das an.“

„Sieht organisch aus, zumindest teilweise. Könnte ein Aromastoff sein. Was braucht man, um Pâtisserie herzustellen? Kakao, Fruchtaromen – nein, das ist kein Ester. Vanillin?“

John nahm seine Hand von Sherlocks Schulter, zeigte damit auf einen Teil der chemischen Analyse, die vom Labor des Yard geliefert worden war. Sherlock beugte sich vor.

„Ja, das könnte ein Teil von Vanillin sein. Wird künstliches Vanillearoma nicht aus Benzaldehyd gewonnen?“

„Ist ein Derivat davon, glaube ich. Benzaldehyd wird auch für Bittermandel …“

„Marzipan! Es ist Marzipan! Du bist genial, John! Danke! Wir müssen noch einmal ins Gordon Ramsay. Kommst du mit?“

„Klärst du mich auf, worum es hier geht, Sherlock?“

„Wir vermuten, dass der Pâtissier die Drogen in seine Süssigkeiten eingearbeitet und sie so an seine Kundschaft ausgeliefert hat. Er muss die passend abgepackte Droge aber irgendwoher unauffällig bekommen haben, wahrscheinlich zugeliefert mit Backmaterial. Lestrades Leute haben das ganze Materiallager des Gordon Ramsay auf den Kopf gestellt und überall Proben genommen. Aber sie haben nichts gefunden. Ein Mengenproblem. Jetzt aber wissen wir, wo wir suchen müssen, nämlich beim Marzipan. Ich dusche mich schnell, okay?“

„Ja, okay.“

Sherlock juckte davon. John setzte sich an dessen Laptop, trank seinen Kaffee und las die Berichte des Yard, chemische Analysen, Obduktionsberichte, Tathergänge. John hatte in der Früh als erstes seinen Spätdienst im Barts mit einer Kollegin abgetauscht und auch den morgigen Tag frei genommen. Danach hatte er sowieso ein paar freie Tage. Er wollte Sherlock jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Es war gut, dass sie zusammen am Fall arbeiten konnten. Perfekt.

 

***

 

Der Marzipan wurde als Rohmasse in jeweils 1 Kilogramm schweren, handgeformten und in Folie eingewickelten Ziegeln ins Gordon Ramsay geliefert. Lieferant war eine Manufaktur für nachhaltige Produkte. Mandeln aus biologischem Anbau, hochwertige Ware. Die beiden Kartons standen im Kühlraum. Die Geschäftsführerin des Ramsay verwarf die Hände, als Sherlock die Kisten aufriss und begann, jeden einzelnen Ziegel aufzubrechen.

„Der Yard hat doch schon Proben mitgenommen“, jammerte sie.

Sherlock ging darauf nicht ein. John half ihm bei der klebrigen Arbeit, wickelte die Marzipan-Ziegel aus der Folie und zerbrach sie in kleine Stücke. Der Haufen zerbröselter Masse auf dem Arbeitstisch wurde immer grösser, die Kisten immer leerer, die Geschäftsführerin immer verzweifelter. Nichts. Keine Drogen, auch nichts ähnliches.

„Wird Marzipan noch an einem anderen Ort aufbewahrt?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Der Pâtissier nimmt jeweils ein paar Ziegel nach oben um die Masse vor der definitiven Verarbeitung zu verfeinern und zu färben“, sagte die Geschäftsführerin. 

„Können wir das sehen?“

„Natürlich.“

Am Arbeitsplatz des Pâtissier goss die Stellvertretung des verschwundenen Mitarbeiters winzige Schokolade-Figuren, bereitete sich auf den Abend vor. Der Mann wies auf einen Kühlschrank, Sherlock zog die Edelstahltüre auf. Zahllose Schalen und Paletten mit vorbereiteten Zutaten.

„Wo ist der Marzipan?“

Der neue Pâtissier putzte sich die Hände ab, nahm dann eine Palette mit vorbereiteten Biskuits aus dem Kühlschrank und zog dahinter drei Schalen hervor, mit rotem, grünem und weissem Marzipan, legte zwei unbearbeitete Marzipanziegel daneben auf den Arbeitstisch.

„Sherlock!“

John fischte den Rest eines angebrochenen Marzipanziegels aus einem Messingkübel am Boden. Auf der Folie war deutlich ein Zeichen zu sehen, ein Kreuz, eine Markierung mit Filzstift.

„Das ist Abfall“, sagte der Pâtissier. „Wir verwenden nur ganz frisches Material. Die Packung ist alt und war angebrochen.“

„Ist sie von Ihrem Vorgänger?“

„Ja, ich habe sie im Kühlschrank gefunden und entsorgt.“

John zerbröselte das Stück sorgfältig. Im Inneren des Ziegels kamen Kunststoff-Kokons zum Vorschein, eng aneinander, einer neben dem anderen. Sherlock hielt John einen Plastikbeutel hin und John liess das Material hineinfallen.

„Wir fahren zur Manufaktur, John. Komm mit!“

 

***

 

John sass auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und wartete. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht. Sherlock war noch immer nicht zurück. Er war zu Benjamin gefahren. Sie hatten in der Marzipan-Manufaktur Drogen gefunden und Lestrade verständigt, der zwei der fünf Mitarbeitenden festgenommen und eine Untersuchung eingeleitet hatte. Sie hatten beim Yard die Fakten zusammengetragen. Alles deutete auf einen internationalen Drogenring hin, der seine Ware über die Lebensmittelverteilkette vertrieb. Sherlock war aufgedreht gewesen, hatte jubiliert über den Erfolg. Sie waren am späten Nachmittag an die Baker Street zurückgekehrt, Sherlock hatte sich umgezogen und war gegangen.

„Ich bin bei Benjamin.“

„Okay.“

John wartete. Er hatte TV geschaut, aber er hatte nicht die Ruhe, sich auf das Programm einzulassen. Er hatte versucht zu lesen, aber seine Gedanken waren anderswo. Er hatte einen Whisky getrunken. Nur einen. Danach Wasser. Er wollte einen klaren Kopf haben, falls Sherlock zurückkam von Benjamin, in aufgelöstem Zustand vielleicht. Er wollte da sein für Sherlock. 

John wartete, das Herz schwer. Er hatte Angst. Angst, dass Sherlock stürzte. An ihm vorbei stürzte. Angst, das Falsche zu tun, ihn nicht auffangen zu können. Ihm nicht das sein zu können, was er brauchte. Dennoch konnte er nichts anderes tun als warten. Auf Sherlock warten. So wie er die Nächte in Afghanistan gewartet hatte, wenn die Späher im Morgengrauen einen Angriff vermuteten. Bereit sein für das, was kam. Ohne zu wissen, was kam. Vertrauen auf die eigene Kraft.

John erwachte, als er dämmerte. Er musste eingenickt sein. Blick auf das Mobiltelefon. Kurz nach fünf Uhr. Keine SMS, nichts. John horchte in die Wohnung. Es war still. War Sherlock heimgekommen und ins Bett gegangen und er hatte ihn verpasst? John war sich sicher, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er hätte ihn gehört, wäre erwacht beim leisesten Geräusch. Trotzdem stand er auf, ging zu Sherlocks Zimmer, öffnete die Tür ganz vorsichtig einen Spalt, spähte hinein. Das Zimmer war dämmrig, das Bett leer. Kein Sherlock.

John machte sich Kaffee, ass etwas. Dann ging er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, schaute aus dem Fenster auf die Strasse, auf der sich morgendliche Geschäftigkeit auszubreiten begann. Es regnete noch immer. Weicher Sommerregen. John lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen. Er fühlte sich müde und erschlagen. Sherlock. Da war diese Illusion, dass Sherlock hier war, in ihrer Wohnung, in dieser vertrauten Luft, dem Geruch von Staub und Formaldehyd, Kaffee, Papier und ihren Körpern. Ihr Biotop. Warm und sicher. Heimat. Draussen die Welt. Und Sherlock, der ihn von hinten umarmte, ganz sachte und zärtlich, während er am Fenster stand und hinausschaute mit schwerem Herzen. Wärme an seinem Rücken. Geborgenheit. Leises Schnaufen an seinem Hals. Sherlock. John hatte die Stirn gegen den Fensterrahmen gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Es war eine schöne Illusion. Sie erschreckte John nicht mehr. Dennoch war es nur ein Traum. Sherlock war nicht hier, war irgendwo da draussen, wahrscheinlich bei Benjamin.

John wartete. Wartete den ganzen Tag. Er blieb in der Wohnung, las ein bisschen, tat dies und jenes, wimmelte Mrs. Hudson ab, die sich nach Sherlock erkundigte.

„John. Was ist mit Sherlock? Er ist so oft weg. Sie sind immer allein. Ist etwas passiert?“

„Nein, alles okay. Einfach eine unruhige Zeit.“

„Er hat doch nicht etwa jemand anderen?“

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Zudem geht es Sie nichts an, Mrs. Hudson.“

„Da waren doch diese vielen Briefe und Karten plötzlich, vor ein paar Wochen. Alles dieselbe Handschrift. Und jemand hat eine rote Rose für ihn abgegeben. Eine rote Rose! Das bedeutet etwas, John. Sie müssen auf Sherlock aufpassen. Wirklich.“

„Das tue ich, Mrs. Hudson. Und nun lassen Sie mich bitte dieses Fachbuch lesen.“

„Soll ich für Sie einkaufen?“

„Wir haben alles, danke.“

„Ich mache heute Abend Apfelkuchen, ich bringe Ihnen ein Stück.“

„Wir haben alles, Mrs. Hudson.“

„Trotzdem.“

 

***

 

Der letzte Flug nach New York ging um 20:30 Uhr ab Heathrow. Wenn Benjamin nicht gelogen hatte, dann war er spätestens jetzt unterwegs in die Staaten. Es war 23 Uhr. Sherlock war noch immer nicht zu Hause. John wartete seit zwei Tagen. Er hatte vier unverfängliche SMS geschickt und keine Antwort bekommen. Er hatte Lestrade angerufen, sich als Vorwand nach dem Fortschritt der Ermittlungen erkundigt und erfahren, dass der Inspektor nichts von Sherlock gehört hatte. Es regnete nicht mehr und John beschloss, ein paar Schritte hinaus zu gehen in die Nacht um seinen Kopf zu lüften. Er wollte weiter warten. Irgendwann, irgendwann würde Sherlock heimkommen.

Die Nachtluft war mild und noch feucht vom Regen. John ging ziellos durch die Strassen, schaute in die Pubs und Restaurants, die er und Sherlock manchmal besuchten. Er setze sich in den Paddington Street Gardens auf ein Bänkchen und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Dann zog er weiter, ziellos noch immer, unruhig. Nach zwei Stunden kehrte er in die Baker Street zurück, voller Hoffnung, Sherlock könnte unterdessen heimgekommen sein. Aber dem war nicht so. John duschte sich, zog Trainerhose und T-Shirt an und legte sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer, wo er schon die vergangene Nacht verbracht hatte.

Sherlock kam gegen Morgen. Es war noch dunkel. John schreckte hoch, als er die müden Schritte im Treppenhaus hörte. Dann die Wohnungstür. Sherlock machte Licht im Wohnzimmer, blieb stehen, als er John auf dem Sofa sitzen sah. Sie schauten sich schweigend an. John war unendlich erleichtert. Er hatte den Gedanken nie ganz wegschieben können, dass Benjamin gelogen haben könnte, dass Sherlock mit ihm in die Staaten geflogen war. Aber Sherlock war da. Zerzaust, schmutzig und übernächtig stand er im Wohnzimmer und starrte John an, das Gesicht eine eingefrorene Maske, der Blick hart und verschlossen. Sie sagten kein Wort. Beide nicht. Sherlock ging wortlos ins Bad. Dusche. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich ab. 

John streckte sich wieder auf dem Sofa aus. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock ihm weinend in die Arme sinken würde. Aber es tat dennoch weh, den Freund so abweisend zu erleben. So hart. So weit weg.

Am Morgen machte John Kaffee. Sherlock rührte sich nicht. John überlegte, ob er ihn wecken solle, entschied sich dann aber dafür, Sherlock in Ruhe zu lassen. Er stellte den Thermokrug mit Kaffee, zwei Scheiben Toast und eine Flasche Wasser vor die Zimmertür, klopfte kurz und sagte:

„Sherlock, Kaffee steht vor der Tür.“

Dann zog er sich mit seinem eigenen Frühstück zurück ins Wohnzimmer und las Zeitung. Er hörte Sherlock ins Bad gehen, dann wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, hörte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Als er das nächste Mal am Korridor vorbei ging, sah er, dass Sherlock das Frühstück angenommen hatte und blieb einen Augenblick verwundert stehen, horchte dem Gefühl nach, das diese simple Tatsache in ihm auslöste. Er war voller Dankbarkeit und Freude. Ein erster Schritt. Sherlock akzeptierte seine Zuwendung.

Gegen Abend kam Sherlock ins Wohnzimmer als sei nichts gewesen, setzte sich kommentarlos an seinen Laptop, las Mails, studierte die Berichte des Yard zum aktuellen Fall. John holte das Abendessen beim Thailänder über die Strasse, sie assen schweigend, jeder vor seinem Laptop. Sherlock war still und verschlossen.

„Du siehst müde aus“, versuchte John irgendwann.

Sherlock schaute nicht vom Bildschirm auf, als er sagte, kühl:

„Du hast auf mich gewartet, du bewachst mich und umsorgst mich. Warum? Hat Benjamin dich verpflichtet?“

„Verpflichtet? Nein.“

„Aber du hast mit ihm geredet.“

„Er hat mich informiert, dass er in die USA zurückfliegt.“

„Er flog gestern.“

„Ich weiss. Es tut mir leid.“

„Es braucht dir nicht leidtun. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun.“

John schaute auf. 

„Du täuschst dich“, sagte er ruhig. 

Sherlocks Blick. Flackern. Unsicherheit. Dann diese plötzliche Verhärtung.

„Worin täusche ich mich?“ fragte Sherlock gereizt und angriffig.

John brauchte einen Moment, um die unerwartete Aggression abzufangen. Dann antwortete er, noch immer ruhig:

„Es hat sehr viel mit mir zu tun.“

„Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, John! Nichts! Es ist MEIN Bier. Mein Privatleben gehört mir, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Also misch dich nicht ein!“

Sherlocks Augen funkelten, die Worte bitter und unmutig. John versuchte zu atmen, ruhig zu bleiben. Sein Herz raste. Er musste sich zusammenreissen um nicht aufzustehen und davon zu laufen. Oder Sherlock anzuschreien.

„Mir ist dieses Retter-Getue zuwider.“ Sherlock stand auf und blieb vor John stehen, die Augen irr und verspiegelt. „Du hättest Dienst gehabt im Barts und hast ihn verschoben. Glaubst du ich bin blind? Ihr habt euch hinter meinem Rücken verständigt, du und Benjamin. Ihr habt euch abgesprochen, nicht wahr? Das ist der absolute Höhepunkt jeder Respektlosigkeit! Was glaubt ihr denn, wer ich bin? Glaubst du im Ernst ich würde einer belanglosen Affäre auch nur eine Sekunde nachtrauern? Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, John! Spar dir dein sorgenvolles Getue! Ich brauche dich nicht. Dich und deine Freundschaft.“ Sherlock spie das Wort 'Freundschaft' aus, als sei es vergiftet. „Ich will allein sein. Das weiss ich jetzt sicher. Ich will alleine leben. Alles andere ist unerträglich. Das weiss ich JETZT besser als je zuvor.“

John liess Sherlocks trotzigen Rundumschlag über sich ergehen, schaute in die hellen Augen, in denen Schmerz und Wut und Enttäuschung brannten. Ein schwarzer Kloss Trauer lag schwer in John und drückte ihn in den Stuhl, auf dem er sass. Er rührte sich nicht. Er wartete auf die nächste verletzende Bemerkung und spürte, dass es irgendwann genug war. Dass Sherlock irgendwann sein Herz brechen würde, wenn er nicht aufhörte. Dass eine Grenze erreicht war.

Sherlock hörte auf. Als habe er es gespürt. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Sherlock keuchte vor Groll. Seine Augen flimmerten. Sherlock hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was er fühlte. John sah es, wusste es im selben Augenblick, in dem Sherlock sich umdrehte und floh, fast panisch die Wohnung verliess und die Türe hinter sich zuschmetterte. John hörte ihn die Treppe hinunterrennen, hörte die Haustüre zuschlagen. Dann war es ruhig. John schloss die Augen. Er war so unendlich müde. Einfach nur müde. Sein Herz brannte, drohte ihn zu versengen. Er stützte die Arme auf den Tisch, legte sein Gesicht in die Hände. Er wollte nicht weinen. Aber nach ein paar Minuten gab er dem Kloss in der Kehle und dem heissen Brennen in den Augen nach.

 

***

 

John sass noch immer am Tisch im Wohnzimmer, das Gesicht in den Händen, als Sherlock zurückkam. John wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht oder auch zwei Stunden. Er hörte Sherlock kommen, aber er blieb sitzen und rührte sich nicht. Er war zu erschlagen von dem, was hier geschah, von der gnadenlosen Heftigkeit der Emotionen, die sie einander zumuteten. Er und Sherlock. Irgendeinmal war es zu viel. Auch für ihn.

Sherlocks zögernde Schritte, das Rücken des Stuhles. Atem. Bewegung, leiser Luftzug. Sherlock setzte sich zu John an den Tisch. Nahe zu John. Schweigen. Nur ihr beider Atem und das regelmässige Ticken der Wanduhr. Geruch nach Staub und Papier, nach der Wohnung, ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, nach ihnen beiden. Warme Hülle ihrer Gemeinsamkeit. Sherlock holte zitternd Atem.

„John." Und nach langen Sekunden, mit schwankender, kaum hörbarer Stimme: "Es tut mir leid, John. Bitte verzeih mir.“

John holte tief Luft. Sherlocks Stimme klang matt und gebrochen. Er sprach nur zögerlich.

„Ich hatte mich nicht im Griff. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte, John. Es ist nicht wahr, dass ich allein sein will. Ich brauche dich, John. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber ich brauche dich. Das macht mir Angst.“

John fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Es war noch nass. Er schluckte, dann hob er langsam den Kopf. Sherlock sass direkt vor ihm. Er war zerzaust und bleich, die Augen gerötet. Er war still. Still und ernst. Das Eisblau der Augen warm und offen. Wie in den seltenen Momenten, in denen sie sich gegenseitig Zuneigung erlaubt und gezeigt hatten.

„Ich brauche dich, John“, flüsterte Sherlock. 

„Ich bin hier“, antwortete John leise.


	9. Die Meisterin des Todes

Sie sassen lange beieinander am Tisch im Wohnzimmer, Sherlock und John. Ausgelaugt beide, erschöpft von den emotionalen Wirren, den Ängsten und der Trauer der vergangenen Wochen und Stunden. Sie sassen einfach da, zwischen sich die Ecke des Tisches. Nahe beieinander. Keiner stand auf. Keiner sagte etwas. Sie sassen und schwiegen. John war tief berührt von Sherlocks Geständnis. _Ich brauche dich, John._ Und dennoch waren es nicht die Worte, die sein Herz weit werden liessen. Es war die Tatsache, dass Sherlock bei ihm sitzen blieb. Still. Verletzt und wundgerissen, entkräftet von Kämpfen, die John nur ahnen konnte. Sherlock blieb bei ihm sitzen. Und er bei Sherlock. Schweigend. Sie sassen im Atem voneinander, in der Wärme voneinander, nahe genug um sich zu spüren, sich zu riechen. Zu spüren, wie sich ihre stumme Gemeinsamkeit wie eine warme Decke um sie legte, sie beide umschloss. Sie hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen nach, schauten sich nicht an. Ruhten nur beieinander. Gegenseitiger Fluchtpunkt nach einem qualvollen Weg. Heimgekommen. Heimgekommen zueinander. Sie beide. Das Tick-Tack der Wanduhr. Die Stille der Wohnung.

Sherlocks schmale Hand lag reglos auf dem Tisch. Johns Hand lag daneben und er streckte irgendwann seine Finger aus, ertastete mit den Fingerspitzen Sherlocks kühle Haut, strich darüber, kaum ein Zentimeter, kaum eine Berührung, liess seine Finger dann auf den Tisch zurücksinken. Er tat es einfach, seiner Eingebung gehorchend, ohne Angst, ohne Absicht. Er hatte keine Worte, die er hätte sagen können. Aber es gab diese einfache kurze Geste, die alles ausdrückte, was er empfand. Diese stumme Verbindung tief im Untergrund. Dieses klare Ja zu Sherlock. Egal, was auch immer geschehen war und noch geschehen würde. John erschrak nicht, es war nur ein kurzer Moment der Verwunderung, als sich Sherlocks Fingerspitzen sachte zwischen die seinen schoben. Ihr Finger fanden sich ganz von alleine, verschlangen sich ineinander, ganz leicht nur. Sie hielten sich nicht fest. Nur die Spitzen ihrer Finger lagen ineinander, sanft und locker.

Sie liessen ihr Hände einfach so. Ohne aufzuschauen. John war sich bewusst, dass es Sherlocks Finger waren zwischen den seinen, dass sie sich verbunden hatten auf eine neue, einfache Art. Es beschleunigte seinen Puls, und das war okay so. Es fühlte sich wahr und simpel an. Erst als sich Sherlocks Finger in Johns bewegten, sanft, rollte eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit durch John hindurch und er schaute auf, traf auf Sherlocks traurige Augen. Ihre Finger hielten sich für einen Moment noch fest, wortlose Bestätigung, glitten dann auseinander.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, John. Ich glaube, wir brauchen es beide.“

John nickte.

"Gibt es etwas, das ich für dich tun kann?" fragte er.

"Hast du etwas, das mich schlafen lässt?"

"Ja. Ich hole es dir."

John stand auf. Er hatte geeignete Antihistaminika in seiner Arzttasche. Er konnte Sherlock helfen zu schlafen und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er war dankbar, dass Sherlock sich an ihn wandte und seine Hilfe annahm. Und er war überraschend glücklich über diese winzige Berührung ihrer Finger, die sie beide bewusst und lange zugelassen hatten.

 

***

 

Sherlock schlief den ganzen kommenden Tag. Erst als es dunkelte stand er auf und nahm seine Violine aus dem Kasten. Er spielte fast die ganze Nacht, querbeet durch die Literatur und die Jahrhunderte. John sass die meiste Zeit auf dem Sofa und las. Erst als Sherlock, irgendwann tief in der Nacht, zum dritten Mal hintereinander das Adagio der Bach-Sonate in g-moll spielte, nachdenklich und verhalten, schaute John auf. Und als habe Sherlock die winzige Bewegung hinter sich gespürt, setzte er das Instrument mitten in der Phrase ab und drehte sich zu John um. 

„Stört es dich?“ fragte er matt.

„Nein.“

„Das Adagio ist für Benjamin“, flüsterte Sherlock.

John schaute in die wässrigen Augen seines Freundes, der im Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers stand, verloren, in der einen Hand die Violine, in der anderen den Bogen. Er liess beides kraftlos herunter hängen. Er wirkte müde und verbraucht. John nickte langsam, das Herz tat ihm weh.

„Dann spiel für ihn“, sagte er leise.

Sherlock drehte sich wieder um, nahm die Geige hoch. Aber er setzte sie wieder ab, bevor er zu spielen begonnen hatte und wandte sich noch einmal zu John um. 

„Es tut dir weh, John, nicht wahr?“ Die Frage bang und elend.

„Ja“, gab John zu. „Spiel trotzdem für ihn.“

Ihre Blicke ineinander. Sherlocks Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, er liess sie einfach über seine Wangen laufen. Er schluckte. Dann nickte er ganz kurz und setzte sein Instrument wieder an. John legte sein Buch weg, lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und schloss die Augen. Er wollte bei Sherlock sein, auch jetzt. Auch wenn es wehtat, mit welcher Intensität sein Freund um den Geliebten trauerte. Er horchte den vibrierenden, leisen Tönen nach, verzagte Fragezeichen, die im Wohnzimmer suchend die Wände und Simse entlang strichen, durch die Bücherwand tasteten, sich in den Vorhängen verfingen und sich schnell und mutlos verflüchtigten. 

Sherlock spielte das Adagio wieder und wieder. Nicht nur in dieser einen Nacht, sondern auch in der nächsten und in der übernächsten. Und auch in den folgenden Nächten.

Am Tag tat Sherlock, als sei nichts geschehen. Sie suchten den Mörder. Sherlock engagierte sich mehr denn je für den Fall. Er steigerte sich geradezu hinein, vielleicht, weil die Arbeit ihn ablenkte. Denn der Drogenring war zwar ausgehoben – zumindest diese eine Londoner Zelle – aber nach wie vor fehlte der Mörder mit dem Kurzschwert, der drei Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Die Motive der ersten beiden Morde waren klar: Lady Deborah Kensington hatte wohl aus Versehen eine falsche Lieferung bekommen und sich gewundert, was in den bestellten Törtchen war. Auch der junge Koch hatte sich wahrscheinlich eine falsche Ladung Pâtisserie mit nach Hause genommen. Dass die beiden nun etwas wussten, war das eine. Das andere war, dass die Drogenhändler den wertvollen Stoff mit Sicherheit hatten zurück haben wollen. Blieb die Sportstudentin. Sie war Helferin des Pâtissiers gewesen. Hatte sie etwas herausgefunden? Oder war sie ihm bei den Drogen zur Hand gegangen? Und dann gab es da noch diesen seltsamen Umstand, dass die ersten beiden Opfer praktisch betäubt worden waren, bevor man sie aufgeschlitzt hatte. Und der Pâtissier war noch immer verschwunden.

Die FBI-Zentrale in New York hatte ihnen ungefragt Informationen zum internationalen Drogenring zukommen lassen, dessen südfranzösische Zelle Sherlock und Benjamin auszuheben geholfen hatten. Die Informationen gingen an Lestrade, der leitete sie an Sherlock weiter. John sah Sherlock am Laptop versteinern und ging zu ihm, schaute auf den Bildschirm, beide Hände auf Sherlocks Schultern.

„FBI New York?“

„Ja. Alle Infos zum Drogenring und die Profile von vier Mördern, die für den Ring Aufträge annehmen.“

Die Mail war zweimal weitergeleitet worden. John sah unten im Verteiler der Erstinformation im Cc Benjamin Waters. Wahrscheinlich waren die Profile von ihm.

„Wirst du ihm schreiben?“ fragte John. Seine Stimme war heiser.

Sherlock holte tief und zitternd Luft, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Seine Schultern berührten Johns Körper. John wich nicht aus, lehnte sich Sherlock entgegen, spürte die Hitze, den schweren Atem des Freundes. Es dauerte ein paar Herzschläge, dann hob Sherlock langsam seine Hand und legte sie auf Johns Hand, drückte sie, strich mit Daumen und Handballen darüber, ohne Scheu.

„Ich möchte bei dir sein, John“, sagte er leise.

John atmete tief ein und aus. Sherlocks Hand war so warm und fest. So klar. Die Berührung und die Worte, beide waren so einfach und klar. So viel Wärme. John senkte seinen Kopf, überwältigt von der Erfahrung, und drückte für einen langen Moment sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Haar, sog den Duft des Freundes tief in sich ein, liess die Luft dann langsam und feucht in die Locken strömen.

„Das eine Profil passt verdächtig auf eine Person hier in London“, sagte Sherlock nach ein paar Augenblicken, in denen sie still in ihrer Nähe verharrt hatten. Er liess Johns Hand los. „Eine Kinderärztin im Great Ormond Street Hospital. Tomoko Sawada, eine Japanerin.“

Sherlock öffnete die Seite des Great Ormond Street Hospitals, suchte nach der Ärztin. Das Foto zeigte eine nicht mehr ganz junge Frau, freundlich lächelndes Gesicht. Sie war Oberärztin.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie die Mörderin sein könnte?“

„Sie unterrichtet in der Freizeit Kinder-Karate in der Sportschule, in der auch die Sportstudentin trainierte.“

Sherlock holte die entsprechende Seite auf den Bildschirm. Meisterin Tomoko Sawada, dritter Dan in Karate, vierter Dan in Kenjutsu, Schwertkampf.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Sie hatte offensichtlich eine Affäre mit der Studentin. Wahrscheinlich, um sie engmaschig überwachen zu können. Und sie verkehrt im Gordon Ramsay.“

„Das macht sie noch nicht zur Mörderin.“

„Nein, aber es macht sie hochgradig verdächtig. Das FBI war ihr schon einmal auf der Spur, vor sechs Jahren im US-Staat Virginia. Sie arbeitete in Richmond als Ärztin und man konnte ihr Beziehungen zur Mafia nachweisen. Sie wanderte aus nach Grossbritannien, als der Boden zu heiss wurde. Man verdächtigte sie damals, eine Auftragskillerin zu sein, aber man konnte ihr nie einen Mord nachweisen.“

„Was willst du tun? Sie vorladen?“

„Nein, das würde sie alarmieren. Sie soll sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Ich habe Lestrade gebeten, uns etwas Zeit zu geben.“

„Hast du einen Plan?“

Sherlock schaute auf, suchte Johns Augen. 

„Du wirst ein Kinder-Karate besuchen unter dem Vorwand, etwas Passendes für deine Tochter oder deinen Sohn zu suchen. Gib dich als alleinerziehender Vater aus und lass deinen Charme spielen. Lade sie zu Tee ein oder zu was auch immer. Ihr seid beide Ärzte und du kennst dich mit Kampfsport aus. Das reicht für eine Kontaktaufnahme. Spiele ihr weitergehendes Interesse vor.“

„Und was soll das bringen?“

„Jede Information über sie, und sei sie noch so winzig, ist wertvoll.“

Johns Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Warum machst du’s nicht selber?“ fragte er.

„Du weisst, wie ungeschickt ich mit Frauen bin, John. Und auch vom beruflichen Hintergrund her bist du genau der Richtige.“

„Okay. Ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Wann ist Training?“

„Heute, 17 Uhr, Sportschule der Brunel Universität.“

John schaute auf die Uhr.

„Okay, dann muss ich los.“

John ging in den Korridor, zog sich die Schuhe an, nahm die Jacke von der Garderobe, schlüpfte hinein. Sherlock war unterdessen aufgestanden, kam zu John.

„Nimm die Waffe mit, John“, sagte er sanft. „Sie ist ein gefährlicher Killer.“

„Du schickst mich wieder einmal in die Höhle des Löwen, hm?“ entgegnete John, während er ins Wohnzimmer ging und seine Pistole aus der Schreibtischschublade holte, sie kontrollierte und dann in die Innentasche seiner Jacke gleiten liess.

Sie standen voreinander und schauten sich an. John tatbereit, Sherlock zögernd.

„Pass auf dich auf, John. Und frage sie vorsichtig aus. Sie ist hochintelligent.“

„Keine Sorge“, lächelte John. „Mit Hochintelligenten habe ich Erfahrung.“

 

***

Der Unterricht hatte bereits begonnen. John zog die Schuhe aus, blieb an der Schwelle zum Dojo stehen und bezeugte dem Raum seinen Respekt, wie er es vom Karate-Training her kannte. Dann setzte er sich schnell und leise auf die schmale Holzbank, die direkt neben der Tür an der Wand stand. An die dreissig Kinder schritten in Reih und Glied auf Kommando durch den Raum, übten Hand- und Beinschläge, beaufsichtigt und korrigiert von drei Leiterinnen. _Ichi, ni, san, shi, go_. Die schwarzen Augen der Meisterin trafen John, sie sagte etwas zu einer anderen Leiterin und kam dann auf ihn zu. John stand auf, verbeugte sich leicht, die Japanerin tat es ihm gleich. 

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Ich würde gerne beim Training zuschauen. Ich suche ein Dojo für meine Tochter.“

„Sie hätten sich anmelden müssen“, sagte die Frau.

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst, tut mir leid. Kann ich trotzdem bleiben?“

Dunkle Augen musterten John eindringlich. Dann erschien ein schmales Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Frau.

„Ausnahmsweise, da Sie den Raum respektvoll betreten haben“, sagte die Meisterin. „Wir unterhalten uns nach dem Training.“

Eineinhalb Stunden später waren die Kinder körperlich und mental erschöpft, das Dojo roch nach Schweiss und durchgeschwitztem Textil. Zahlreiche Eltern warteten draussen auf ihre Kinder, die nach der üblichen Schluss-Zeremonie aus dem Dojo strömten. John ging ebenfalls hinaus und wartete im Gang zwischen Garderoben und Trainingsraum auf Tomoko Sawada. Sie kam nach ein paar Minuten verschwitzt aus dem Dojo. Sie war zierlich, der schwarze Gürtel wirkte riesig um ihre schmale Taille, das gerade Haar trug sie kurz in klassischem Pagenschnitt.

„Wenn Sie etwas Zeit haben, dann dusche ich mich. Danach könnten wir zusammen einen Tee trinken und über ihre Tochter sprechen. Wenn das für Sie okay ist.“

Glutschwarze Augen auf John.

„Sehr gerne“, antwortete er zurückhaltend höflich. Das ging ja viel einfacher, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. 

 

***

 

Warmer Druck an Johns Handgelenk. Überdimensional.

„Doktor Watson, Ihr Lebenspartner ist da.“

John schaute verständnislos auf den hellen Fleck, der ein Gesicht hätte sein können. Seine Augen brannten, er schloss sie wieder. Er wusste nicht, was das sollte. Alles war warm und weit weg. Und ganz still. Nur irgendwo in der Nähe ein regelmässiges, einschläferndes Piepen. John öffnete die Augen erneut, aber da war nur Dämmerlicht. Er versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, aber sein Magen rebellierte sofort. Ihm war fürchterlich übel. Er würgte.

„Das ist die Magensonde. Ich gebe Ihnen etwas gegen die Übelkeit“, sagte eine Frauenstimme.

Geräusche wie vom Schieben eines Gegenstandes. Bewegung. Dann Wärme an Johns Hand. Tiefe, wunderbare Wärme, die sich im ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Entspannung. Friede. John hörte Sherlock reden, ganz leise. Aber er verstand nichts. Es war egal. Da war diese vollkommene Wärme, die ihn wegdriften liess.

„Ziehen Sie die Magensonde!“ forderte John, als er das nächste Mal wach wurde und Übelkeit ihn schüttelte. Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, aber die Pflegefachfrau verstand.

„Ich sag‘s der Frau Doktor.“

Diese stand ein paar Minuten später bei John.

„Keine gute Idee“, sagte sie. „Die Sonde fördert noch Material.“

„Sie reizt meine Magenschleimhaut. Deshalb ist mir ständig übel.“

Die Ärztin zögerte.

„Wenn es Komplikationen gibt, muss ich Sie Ihnen wieder einsetzen. Ohne Narkose“, sagte sie.

„Einverstanden.“

John schloss die Augen und atmete auf Kommando aus. Schläuche raspelten durch die Speiseröhre, durch die Kehle, dann durch die Nase. Es tat weh, aber es ging schnell.

„Danke! Wo bin ich eigentlich?“

„St George’s Hospital, auf der Intensivstation.“

John bekam nur halb mit, dass er einen Tag später auf die Pflegestation gefahren wurde. Da waren Lichter, die vorbeizogen, wenn er die Augen öffnete, sein Bett war in Bewegung. Menschen hantierten daran herum. Stimmen. Sherlock durfte jetzt länger bei ihm bleiben und sass fast ununterbrochen an seinem Bett. Er nahm Johns Hand in seine Hände. Wundervolle Wärme.

„Okay für dich?“ fragte er scheu.

John nickte.

„Ich habe es gespürt, deine Berührung, wenn du da warst. Es war unglaublich schön.“

„Dreimal am Tag fünf Minuten. Länger durfte ich nicht zu dir.“

„Dass du überhaupt durftest …“

„Lebenspartner.“

„Die wollen ein Dokument sehen, Sherlock.“

„Ich habe eins.“

„Bitte?“

„Ich habe eins machen lassen. Es ging nicht anders, John.“

„Deshalb reagieren die Pflegerinnen nicht auf meine Charme-Attacken. Sie halten uns für ein Paar.“

„Sind wir das denn nicht?“ fragte Sherlock.

John lächelte.

„Wenn alle das sagen, wird es wohl so sein.“

Sie lächelten sich an. Ihre Hände drückten sich sanft.

John hatte sich erzählen lassen, was geschehen war, und allmählich kam die Erinnerung wieder. Er hatte Tomoko Sawada ausführen wollen, aber sie hatte ihn ausgeführt. Alles war so einfach gewesen. Sympathie auf Anhieb. Tee. Dann Essen, Wein, ein bisschen flirten. Sie hatte ihn zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen, grosszügiges, modernes Apartment, hell, viel Raum, karg, wenig Möbel. Sehr stilvoll. Sie hatte John eine Teezeremonie versprochen, und sie hielt das Versprechen. Sie bereitete Tee zu, auf dem Bambusparkett des Wohnzimmers, meditativ, ruhig und mit vollendeter Anmut. Und als sie Tee tranken, still und versunken in die spirituelle Atmosphäre des Vorgangs, da sagte Tomoko auf einmal, ruhig:

„In Grossbritannien fühlte ich mich bisher recht sicher. Ich habe mir hier eine gute Identität geschaffen. Ich bin eine bekannte Kinderärztin, weit über die Grenzen von London hinaus. Ich dachte nicht, dass mir jemand auf die Schliche kommt. Vor allem nicht so schnell. Aber vor dem genialen Sherlock Holmes kann auch ich mich offenbar nicht verstecken. Du hast dir viel Mühe gegeben, John Watson. Du bist mir sympathisch. Ich habe den Abend sehr genossen. Schade, dass wir uns nicht unter besseren Bedingungen begegnet sind.“

Sie nippte an ihrem Tee. John sass wie erstarrt auf dem Kissen am Boden, die wertvolle Teeschale eines Zen-Meisters in den Händen. Es war ihm umgehend klar, dass sie ihn nach diesem Geständnis nicht einfach wieder nach Hause gehen lassen würde. Verdammt! Er hatte die Jacke mit der Waffe draussen im Korridor an der Garderobe gelassen.

„Was hast du vor?“ fragte er.

Sie drehte die Teeschale respektvoll in ihren kleinen, muskulösen Händen.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde Sherlock Holmes etwas von dem Schmerz zufügen, den man mir zugefügt hat. Ich werde ihm seinen Partner nehmen.“

„Warum?“ fragte John, bemüht ein ablenkendes Gespräch zu beginnen. „Wer hat dir Schmerz zugefügt, Tomoko?“

Sie lächelte, drehte noch immer versonnen die Schale in ihren Händen, betrachtete sie liebevoll.

„Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren, John. Du bist Karateka. Du weisst, was Seppuku ist?“

„Ja.“

„Ich biete es dir an. Du bist Opfer, nicht Täter. Du wirst nicht leiden. Ich werde dich sedieren. Es ist ein ehrenvoller, aber trotzdem sanfter Tod. Alte Tradition, gepaart mit moderner Medizin.“

„Und wenn ich das nicht will?“

Tomoko lächelte.

„Die Alternative ist sehr schmerzhaft. Ich werde dich ohne Betäubung aufschlitzen.“

In John Hirn arbeitete es. Wie wollte eine so kleine, schmale Frau ihn aufschlitzen? Er würde sich zur Wehr setzen, würde kämpfen. Okay, keine guten Aussichten. Sie war Meisterin der Schwertkunst. Es würde ein Gemetzel geben und sehr viel Blut fliessen, und wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn besiegen. Es durfte erst gar nicht zu einem Schwertkampf kommen. Er musste an seine Waffe, sonst hatte er keine Chance.

„Sie denken nach, John. Aber das brauchen Sie nicht. Die Lösung ist ganz einfach.“

Sie stellte die Teeschale sanft auf das Teebrett vor sich, hob dann beide Hände und klatsche kurz hinein. Nur Sekunden später ging eine Tür auf und ein Hüne betrat das Wohnzimmer. Er begrüsste die Meisterin mit respektvoller Geste und grüsste auch John mit einer Verbeugung. Der junge Mann war ausgesprochen kräftig und muskulös. Sein Gesicht war ernst und entspannt. Seine Augen verrieten, dass er mit einem Down-Syndrom geboren worden war.

„Das ist Osamu, mein Sohn“, sagte Tomoko. „Er ist der Einzige, der mir von meiner Familie geblieben ist. Er ist mein treuer Samurai und wird mir assistieren. Ich werde das Sufentanil holen.“

Tomoko stand mit derselben Anmut auf, wie sie auch den Tee zubereitet hatte. John wollte aufspringen, aber Osamu hatte sich hinter ihm auf die Knie geworfen und hielt ihn fest. John versuchte sich zu wehren, sich dem Griff zu entziehen. Aber er war hart und unbeweglich wie ein Schraubstock. John tobte verzweifelt, als Tomoko seine Vene freilegte und ihm in aller Ruhe Sufentanil spritzte.

 

„Sie haben dich verletzt, bevor ich schiessen konnte“, sagte Sherlock. „Und die Überdosis Sufentanil hat zu Atemstillstand geführt. Das war ziemlich kritisch.“

„Zum Glück warst du rechtzeitig da.“

„Ich bin dir gefolgt. Ich hatte Angst. Als ich durchs Fenster die Konturen der zweiten Person sah, griff ich ein. Ich schoss beide in den Kopf. Ich werde mich dafür verantworten müssen. Bei Tomoko war es Notwehr, bei Osamu nicht.“

„Mycrofts Anwälte werden dich rausschlagen“, sagte John. „Es waren Bruchteile von Sekunden, in denen es um mein Leben ging.“

Sherlocks Hände in den seinen. Sie hatten nicht aufgehört, einander nach den Händen zu fassen, sofort, wenn Sherlock ins Krankenzimmer kam. Auch wenn John am Tischchen sass oder draussen im Flur auf und ab ging, um den Kreislauf in Schwung zu halten. Sie hielten sich immer irgendwie an den Händen, manchmal fest, manchmal nur ganz leicht an den Fingern. Auch vor Lestrades Augen, der John zweimal besuchte und so tat, als sähe er es nicht. Das Pflegepersonal hielt sie sowieso für verheiratet und es war ein so schönes Gefühl. So schön und beglückend.


	10. Warten auf Sherlock

Der Tod von Tomoko Sawada löste internationale Reaktionen aus. In vielen Ländern klärten sich Mordfälle, die bisher nicht hatten geschlossen werden können. Die Japanerin war als hochdotierte Fachkraft an Ärztekongresse in die ganze Welt gereist, hatte bei dieser Gelegenheit Mordaufträge erledigt. Elegant. Unerkannt. Meisterhaft. 

Der Tod der Studentin klärte sich anhand der Unterlagen, die man auf Tomoko Sawadas Computer fand. Sie hatte die Studentin überwacht. Diese war im Drogengeschäft neu eingestiegen und stand unter Verdacht, undicht zu sein. Tomokos Berichte an den Auftraggeber liessen darauf schliessen, dass sie sich der jungen Frau angenähert, mit ihr eine Affäre begonnen hatte, um sie zu prüfen. Als die Studentin ihrer angeblichen Freundin von ihrem Nebenverdienst mit Crystal Meth erzählte, besiegelte sie damit ihren Tod.

Drei Wochen nach dem Tod von Tomoko Sawada wurde der Pâtissier gefunden. Oder das, was von ihm noch übrig war. Fischer gingen dem Gestank nach und fanden die halbverweste Leiche in einem Schuppen an der Themse ausserhalb der Stadt. Die Überreste liessen sich dem Pâtissier zuordnen. Lestrade beschloss, den Fall abzuschliessen.

John – kaum zwei Tage aus der Rehabilitation entlassen – war an der Presskonferenz mit Fragen bestürmt worden. Alle hatten wissen wollen, wie es gewesen sei mit der brutalen Mörderin. Wie sie als Frau gewesen sei. John hatte vergeblich versucht, den Fokus darauf zu lenken, dass Sherlock sein Leben gerettet hatte – in letzter Sekunde. Aber die Medienleute interessierte das nicht. Sie wollten alles über Tomoko wissen. Es hatte John ermüdet und gequält. Er fühlte sich noch nicht vollständig genesen. Sie waren nach der Pressekonferenz nach Hause gefahren und er hatte ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Nun lehnte er im Wohnzimmer im Fensterrahmen und schaute sinnend hinunter auf die Baker Street. Er hatte das Fenster etwas öffnen wollen, dann aber darauf verzichtet und stattdessen den Menschen zugeschaut, die unten ihrem Alltag nachgingen. Die vielen Fragen an der Pressekonferenz beschäftigten ihn. Die ganzen Erinnerungen an den Abend mit Tomoko Sawada. Erinnerungen an einen Abend mit einer äusserst intelligenten, gebildeten und spannenden Frau und Kollegin. Einer begnadeten Kinderärztin. John hatte den Abend mit ihr genossen, hatte sie gemocht. Er hatte es nicht gesagt, hatte nichts davon gesagt an der Pressekonferenz. Mörder durften nicht sympathisch sein.

Und dann war da diese Journalistin gewesen von irgendeinem Boulevard-Blatt. Sie hatte ihn nach seinen letzten Gedanken gefragt. Die letzten Gedanken angesichts des Todes. 

Der harte Griff des hünenhaften Samurai. Der verzweifelte Versuch, loszukommen. Und dann die schlagartige Erkenntnis, dass es vorbei war. Vorbei. Eigenartige Klarheit. Resignation. Ruhe. _Es ist soweit. Das war’s._ Lange Augenblicke in Zeitlupe. Die Nadel der Injektion, übergross in seiner Erinnerung, wie sie seine Haut durchstach und in die Vene glitt. Widerstandslos. Sein letzter Gedanke war Sherlock gewesen. Abschied von Sherlock. Bedauern. Trauer. Angst um Sherlock. Wie würde er damit umgehen können, ihn in den Tod geschickt zu haben? _Es ist nicht deine Schuld Sherlock. Ich verzeihe dir. Ich verzeihe dir alles. Alles, Sherlock. Ich gehöre zu dir._ John hatte diese Abschiedsworte hinausgeschickt zu Sherlock, mit ganzer Gedankenkraft, überzeugt, dass sie ihr Ziel fanden. Im Hintergrund das kurze Aufblitzen der Frage, ob Sherlock nach seinem Tod zu Benjamin zurückkehren werde. Oder einsam verzweifeln. Dann der tiefe, alles zerreissende Schmerz, von Sherlock wegzubrechen. Allerletzter Moment vor der Dunkelheit.

„Sie sahen dem Tod ins Auge, Dr. Watson. Was war ihr letzter Gedanke?“

„Ich machte mir Sorgen um meinen Partner“, hatte John an der Pressekonferenz gesagt.

Es war still gewesen im Saal, für lange Momente. Vielleicht Befremden über die unerwartet private Antwort. Sherlocks Blick, der den seinen suchte, die hellen Augen verwundert und verständnisvoll zugleich. Und ganz weich. Ganz weich. Vielleicht zärtlich. Ein Moment tiefer Verbindung. Vor all diesen Menschen. Lestrade, der sich verlegen räusperte und fragte, ob es weitere Fragen gäbe.

„Man munkelt, es gäbe ein offizielles Dokument. Besteht zwischen Ihnen und Sherlock Holmes eine eingetragene Partnerschaft?“ fragte dieselbe Frau.

Das verärgerte 'Nein' stand John zuvorderst. Doch dann sagte er, ruhig:

„Ich beantworte keine privaten Fragen mehr. Konzentrieren wir uns auf den Fall.“

 

„Du wolltest das Fenster öffnen, John. Ist alles okay?“

Sherlock war zu ihm getreten, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Ja, alles gut“, sagte John. „Ich bin nur nachdenklich.“

„Die Pressekonferenz?“

„Auch. Die Nähe des Todes. Mein Leben, das du gerettet hast. Du.“

John löste sich langsam und schwer vom Fensterrahmen, an den er sich noch immer lehnte. Er hätte sich umdrehen wollen zu seinem Freund, der hinter ihm stand, aber sein Atem stockte, bevor er es tun konnte. Sherlock legte die Arme um ihn, legte von hinten ganz sanft die Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich. John hatte sich im ersten Erschrecken versteift. Aber dann atmete er ein und aus und entspannte sich, spürte Sherlocks harten Körper an seinem Rücken und liess sich vorsichtig dagegen sinken. Sherlocks Umarmung wurde enger und John tastete nach den Armen um seinen Hals, strich daran entlang, suchte die Hände. Sherlocks feuchter Atem in seinem Haar, Sherlocks Lippen für einen langen Augenblick an seiner Schläfe, dann die weichen Locken an seinem Hals. Ihr beider heftiger Herzschlag. John schloss die Augen und ergab sich vollständig in das Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte. Glück. Freude. Und unendliche Dankbarkeit für das, was Sherlock tat. Sherlocks Nase. Lippen. Atem. Sherlock atmete schwer, so wie er auch. Sherlock legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und John schmiegte den seinen dagegen, ergriffen und überflutet von Wärme. Und er sagte das, was er schon lange, so lange hätte sagen sollen:

„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock.“

Sherlocks tiefer, zitternder Atem. Lange Sekunden. Ein Flüstern:

„Ich weiss.“

John tastete mit der Hand in Sherlocks Haar, streichelte hindurch. Sein Körper war durchströmt von Hitze und von Liebe und Verlangen nach Nähe, nach mehr, nach Sherlock. Ein Traum. Ein Rausch. John drehte den Kopf, drückte sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Wange, trunken von dem, was sie taten. Und er wusste, dass jetzt der richtige Moment war, ehrlich zu sein. Zu sich selber und zu Sherlock. Er sagte, leise:

„Ich möchte ganz bei dir sein.“ Und nach einem Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, wie schwer es ihm fiel, die Nachricht in klare Worte zu fassen, fügte er an: „Auch körperlich.“

Herzklopfen. Schwere Atemzüge.

„Ja.“

John hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Sherlocks Atem an seinem Mund. Sherlocks Lippen streiften seinen Mundwinkel, ganz leicht nur, aber eindeutig. Hitze schoss so heftig und unkontrolliert in Johns Lende, dass ihm schwindelte. Mein Gott! Was geschieht mit mir? Sherlock lockerte die Umarmung und John drehte sich, drehte sich um zu Ihm, umarmte ihn fast besinnungslos. Sherlock hielt ihn fest. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig fest, warteten, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten. Sie schauten sich in die Augen, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Sherlock liess seine Hand an Johns Oberarm. Das Blau seiner Augen war dunkel, wie John es noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie schauten sich lange schweigend an. Dann sagte Sherlock, ernst:

„Lass uns sorgsam damit umgehen.“

John nickte schweigend.

„Ich möchte nicht so schnell … ich brauche noch etwas Zeit um … “ Sherlock stockte. „Ich …“ Die Wörter schienen ihm nicht über die Lippen zu wollen. Er biss sich darauf, senkte den Blick. Er liess Johns Arm los.

„Du brauchst Distanz zu Benjamin“, half John.

Sherlock nickte ohne John anzusehen. Sie standen einige Augenblicke. John fühlte den Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Dumpf. Überlagert von der tiefen Zuneigung zu diesem ungewöhnlichen Mann, der beschämt vor ihm stand. Sherlock hob den Kopf, suchte Johns Blick. Die blauen Augen waren feucht, voller Qual.

„Ich möchte ganz frei sein für dich, John.“

John nahm Sherlock in die Arme, sanft und zärtlich diesmal. Er zog ihn einfach zu sich und Sherlock sank ganz selbstverständlich gegen ihn und verkroch sich in ihm.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir nehmen uns so viel Zeit, wie wir brauchen“, sagte John liebevoll.

 

***

 

„Mir gefällt es, dass wir offiziell ein Paar sind. Es ist irgendwie – friedlich.“

„Finde ich auch.“

John und Sherlock sassen in der Bar an einem Tischchen in der Ecke, mit den Schultern aneinander gelehnt. Sie hatten sich von Gregs Geburtstagsfeier abgesetzt und bereits ziemlich viel getrunken. Allerdings erst nach der Feier. Sherlock trank nicht in Gegenwart anderer. John kicherte.

„Wir sind ein verdammt gefälschtes Paar, Sherlock.“

„Aber alle glauben es. Alle meinen, wir hätten heimlich geheiratet. Sogar Mrs. Hudson. Sie war ziemlich enttäuscht.“

„Enttäuscht? Warum denn?“

„Sie hat mich gefragt: ‚Sherlock, stimmt das, dass Sie und John offiziell Partner sind?‘ Wer sagt das? fragte ich, und sie sagte: ‚Greg meinte, im Krankenhaus, da habe es ein Dokument gegeben …‘ Oh, das Krankenhaus. Das war, nun … ‚Sie haben heimlich geheiratet, nicht wahr? Warum haben Sie nie etwas gesagt?‘ Mrs. Hudson, hören Sie einfach nicht auf Greg. ‚Aber Sherlock …‘ Guten Abend, Mrs. Hudson.“

Sherlock hatte Mrs. Hudson imitiert. Sie lachten beide, John und Sherlock. 

„Wir sind trotzdem ein verdammt gefälschtes Paar, Sherlock“, sagte John. „Wir sollten Mrs. Hudson sagen, dass das Dokument gefälscht ist.“

„Oder wir ändern es.“

„Ändern was?“

„Das Dokument.“

„Was willst du daran ändern?“

„Wir machen es zu dem, was alle glauben.“

John schaute Sherlock verblüfft an. Dann lachte er.

„Ist das ein Heiratsantrag?“

„Es haben sich ja sowieso schon alle daran gewöhnt. Inklusive wir selber.“

John lachte noch lauter.

„Uns fehlt allerdings schon noch ein bisschen was zu einem richtigen Paar“, flunkerte er.

„Du meinst Sex? Auch das können wir ändern.“

John schaute belustigt in die wasserhellen Augen des Freundes, in denen sich Schalk und Ernst die Waage hielten. Der Alkohol machte sich deutlich bemerkbar, John wusste nicht sicher, wie ernst das Gespräch war.

„Aha. Und wann?“ fragte er aufmüpfig.

„Sobald wir zuhause sind.“

John lachte, lege den Arm um Sherlocks Schulter und zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn schmatzend auf die Schläfe, wuschelte mit der Hand durch das strubbelige Haar.

„Wir sind alkoholisiert, Sherlock. Beide.“

„Na und?“

John schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ich schätze, wir fangen heute nichts Neues mehr an. Lass uns nach Hause fahren und schlafen gehen. Ich glaube, ich kann kaum mehr stehen.“

Sherlock schaute John an. Seine Augen waren ziemlich glasig, als er sagte:

„Okay.“

Sherlock stand umgehend auf. Er wankte ein bisschen und hielt sich einen Moment lang am Tisch fest. Dann verliess er das Lokal mit steifen Schritten. John winkte die Bedienung herbei und zahlte. Er sah nicht mehr so klar und befürchtete, unfreiwillig grosszügig gewesen zu sein, da sich die Dame überschwänglich bedankte.

Sherlock wartete draussen, mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand gelehnt.

„Wir brauchen ein Taxi“, sagte er.

„Eine Strasse weiter gibt es ein Hotel. Da bekommen wir eines. Komm.“

John hängte sich bei Sherlock unter. Sie stabilisierten sich gegenseitig, bis sie beim Hotel waren, vor dem ein halbes Dutzend Taxis warteten. Sie nahmen das erste Fahrzeug und liessen sich an die Baker Street fahren. Sherlock nahm Johns Hand in die seine, als sie nebeneinander auf der Rückbank sassen. Eine unterdessen vertraute Geste, die keine Angst mehr machte.

„Schläfst du mit mir?“ fragte Sherlock.

Im Rückspiegel traf sie der Blick des Taxifahrers. Sherlock redete ziemlich laut und betont deutlich, hatte seine Stimme nicht mehr ganz im Griff.

„Sobald du bereit bist dazu“, antwortete John. „Aber nicht heute, okay? Ich bin zu betrunken.“

„Ich bin bereit dazu.“

„Nein. Du bist alkoholisiert, Sherlock.“

„Bin ich?“

„Ja. Deutlich. Lass uns vernünftig sein.“

„Ich will nicht vernünftig sein.“

John lächelte. Sherlock mit Alkohol, das war ein Kapitel für sich. Das war selten. Sehr selten. Sherlock hatte mehr getrunken an diesem Abend als John ihn je hatte trinken sehen. Es war Sherlock gewesen, der Gregs Feier hatte verlassen wollen, der John in die Bar genötigt, vorsätzlich Alkohol konsumiert hatte. Als habe er es darauf angelegt, sich zu betrinken. War es, weil er einen Schritt weiter gehen wollte? Konnte er das nur kommunizieren, wenn er mit Alkohol seine Hemmschwelle gesenkt hatte? Wenn sie beide in diesem Zustand waren, der ihnen keine klaren Gedanken mehr ermöglichte? War das ernst zu nehmen, was Sherlock gesagt hatte?

John fühlte sich etwas schwindlig. Auch er war beeinträchtigt vom Alkohol und sah die Welt nicht mehr so trennscharf. Er wusste einfach, dass er in diesem Zustand niemals mit Sherlock schlafen würde. Mit niemandem. Er hatte sich immer daran gehalten: Kein Sex mit zu viel Alkohol.

Sherlock hatte den Kopf auf Johns Schulter sinken lassen. Er war wirklich ziemlich betrunken. Er vertrug weit weniger als John.

„Küsst du mich wenigstens?“ fragte Sherlock matt.

John verdrehte die Augen über Sherlocks Aufsässigkeit, griff dann einfach in Sherlocks Kraushaar, krallte sich darin fest und küsste den Freund. Geschmack nach Whisky und Alkohol. Es war überraschend egal. Da waren Sherlocks Lippen, offen und verfügbar. Da war diese weiche Feuchte, die Johns Lippen umschloss, sich an ihnen festsaugte. Da war die Feuersbrunst, die John augenblicklich durchschlug. Sherlock stöhnte auf, biss stürmisch und kaum beherrscht in Johns Oberlippe. Da war ein solches Drängen, da war so viel Leidenschaft und Glut zwischen ihnen, dass John entsetzt abbrach. Er befreite sich, schob Sherlock von sich.

„Mehr, wenn wir nüchtern sind, okay?“ flüsterte er.

Sherlock brummelte unzufrieden, ergab sich aber.

John half Sherlock die Treppe hoch, als sie in der Baker Street waren. Er nahm ihm den Mantel ab und begleitete ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Sherlock zog sich einfach aus, liess die Kleider achtlos auf den Boden fallen und warf sich aufs Bett. Er griff nach John, als dieser ihn zudecken wollte.

„Schlaf bei mir“, nuschelte er undeutlich. 

John schlüpfte aus der Kleidung und liess sich neben den Freund sinken. Es war ihm egal, wo er lag. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur schlafen.

 

***

 

Als John erwachte, war es hell. Sherlock schlief tief und fest neben ihm, zusammengerollt und von ihm weggedreht. Er schnarchte leise. John betrachtete ihn für einen langen Moment, berührte zaghaft die schwarzen Locken, streichelte darüber. Er war noch nie einem Mann so vertraut gewesen. So nahe und vertraut. Es war schön, jemanden zu haben, so eindeutig und real, so eng bei sich. John lächelte. Sherlock machte ihn glücklich, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

John riss sich los, als er die Uhrzeit auf dem Wecker sah, stand zügig auf, duschte sich. Er hatte seiner Kollegin versprochen, sie heute im Barts zu vertreten. Er arbeitete wieder seit zwei Wochen, war vollständig genesen und einsatzfähig. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er rechtzeitig im Krankenhaus sein wollte. Es reichte gerade noch für einen Schluck Kaffee und ein Aspirin gegen den unangenehmen Druck im Kopf. Dann verliess John die Wohnung eilig und hastete zur nahen U-Bahn-Station.


	11. Ein Schritt und seine Folgen

John lächelte. Lächelte in die blauen Augen seines Freundes, die dunkel waren von den weit offenen Pupillen. Das Lächeln darin erreichte sein Herz und strömte Wärme in seinen Körper. Es war so einfach. Viel einfacher als John es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

Als John am Abend vom Barts nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er Sherlock am Küchentisch hinter dem Mikroskop vorgefunden, neben sich jede Menge Chemikalien, den Laptop und verschiedene Teller mit Bröseln und Überresten von Süssigkeiten.

„Interessanter Fall?“ hatte John gefragt, noch während er sich von Jacke und Schuhen befreit hatte.

„Interessant ja. Fall nein. Ich untersuche Süsswaren aus verschiedenen Konditoreien der Stadt nach Spuren von Marzipan und Methamphetamin.“

„Ich dachte, der Fall sei abgeschlossen.“

„Offiziell schon. Aber ich war heute bei Lestrade. Er vermutet, dass in London noch andere Zulieferer Crystal Meth in Marzipan verpacken und an Konditoreien liefern, die es dann verarbeiten und dem Endkunden verkaufen. Jedenfalls lassen die Aussagen der Leute aus der Marzipan-Manufaktur darauf schliessen.“

„Und du untersuchst jetzt Pâtisserie? Das ist ein bisschen die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen, nicht wahr?“

„Ich untersuche sie systematisch, John. Lestrade kann seine Leute nicht darauf ansetzen, dazu fehlen ihm konkrete Hinweise.“

„Wenn du Pech hast, sitzt du Wochen und Monate dahinter.“

„Ich weiss. Besser als mich zu langweilen. Und ich habe auch schon etwas gefunden. Dinge, die mit Sicherheit nicht dahin gehören, wo sie sind. Allerdings werden sie weniger das Drogen-Dezernat interessieren als vielmehr die Kollegen von der Lebensmittelkontrolle.“

„Was hast du denn gefunden?“

„Du willst es nicht wissen, John. Es ist die Konditorei in unserer Strasse. Wir werden nie wieder dort einkaufen. Nie wieder!“

„Was ist denn so schlimm?“

„Willst du es wirklich wissen?“

„Sicher.“

„Urinspuren am Muffin und Partikel menschlicher Haut in der Vanillecrème.“

„Okay. Okay, du hast Recht: ich will es nicht wissen.“

„Ich mache uns eine Liste mit sauberen Konditoreien. Ich denke, das kann nichts schaden.“

„Nein, das kann wirklich nichts schaden. Lust auf Thai heute Abend?“

John war, nach einer kurzen Inspektion des Kühlschranks und der zustimmenden Antwort Sherlocks, nochmals losgezogen und hatte beim thailändischen Take Away um die Ecke ihr Abendessen geholt. Eine bewährte Adresse, die sie oft in Anspruch nahmen. John verbot sich, während er wartete, daran zu denken, wie die Speisen in der fettdampfenden Küche hinter der Theke zubereitet wurden. Wenigstens war das Zeug frisch und heiss und er hatte Hunger.

Der Abend war friedlich und harmonisch verlaufen wie selten. Sie hatten im Wohnzimmer zusammen gegessen, Sherlock hatte von seinen Analysen erzählt und, dass er dabei lerne, verschiedene Backzutaten zu erkennen, was vielleicht irgendwann durchaus nützlich sein könne. John stimmte ihm lächelnd zu. Manchmal war Sherlock wie ein Kind, begeisterungsfähig und verspielt, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte und es ihn zu interessieren begann, ganz heuristisch, ohne irgendeinen Sinn zu haben ausser Gewinn von Erkenntnis. John liebte es, wenn Sherlock in dieser lockeren und gleichzeitig angeregten Stimmung war, beschäftigt und interessiert ohne jeden Druck im Hintergrund.

Sherlock war früh duschen gegangen und danach zurückgekommen ins Wohnzimmer zu John, Pyjamahose und T-Shirt, mit dem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelnd.

„Schläfst du heute bei mir?“ hatte er gefragt. Unaufgeregt, als habe er sich nach Tee erkundigt.

Und John hatte aufgeschaut von seinem Laptop und war den hellen Augen begegnet, dem Glimmen darin. Vielleicht war es das Licht gewesen, das Licht der Stehlampe beim Sofa, die als einzige Lichtquelle brannte und den Raum in warmes Gold tauchte. Vielleicht auch der Geruch nach Feierabend, nach der wohlriechenden Feuchte, die aus dem Bad ins Wohnzimmer schwebte. Dieser entspannte Friede eines stillen Abends nach einem harmlosen Tag. John nickte.

„Ja“, sagte er nur.

Liebevolles Lächeln zwischen ihnen. Sie wussten beide, worum es ging. John fühlte sich warm und entspannt, durchflutet von Freude. Da war keine Angst, keine Scheu. Sherlocks Augen offen und zärtlich. Sie waren sich einig. Zweifelsfrei. Es war soweit. Und es war richtig.

John hatte sich geduscht, langsam und sorgfältig, hatte sich beim Zähneputzen im Spiegel in die Augen geschaut. Er hatte nie vorher mit einem Mann geschlafen, aber er fühlte sich sicher. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, aber er war offen für alles. Er vertraute Sherlock. Und er vertraute sich selber. Es fühlte sich ganz selbstverständlich an.

John legte sich zu Sherlock ins Bett, ohne jede Hektik. Sie hatten Zeit, schauten sich schweigend an. Sherlock lag seitlich ausgestreckt, ihm zugewandt. Es war so selbstverständlich. Sherlocks Hand in seinem Gesicht, in seinem Haar, sanft und suchend. Ihre Blicke voller Träume. Ganz nahe. Atem an seinem Mund. Das gegenseitige kurze Lächeln, Bestätigung, bevor ihre Lippen sich streiften. Schweres Seufzen, Sherlock Lippen umschlossen Johns Oberlippe, saugten sich zärtlich daran fest. Sherlock küsste langsam. So langsam und innig, dass John fast die Beherrschung verlor. Sein Körper brannte umgehend, verlangte nach Berührung. Er strich durch die dunklen Locken, während er den Kuss vertiefte, strich über das T-Shirt, den hageren Rücken, hinunter zum Kreuz, zog Sherlock näher zu sich. Und es geschah das, was er geahnt hatte: Sie rückten zueinander und die Berührung ihrer Körper löste einen derart flammenden Aufruhr aus, dass sie sich für lange Augenblicke einfach umschlangen und keuchend festhielten. Durch die Pyjamahose drückte Sherlocks hartes Geschlecht gegen seines und John wusste, dass – was auch immer sie tun würden – sie es nicht lange aushalten konnten. Beide nicht. Das Feuer schlug bei der geringsten Berührung unerbittlich in sie. In sie beide. Es war zu heftig. Viel zu heftig. Und es war schön. Unglaublich schön. 

Sie lösten sich vorsichtig voneinander. Sherlocks Blick silberverhangen, die Küsse tief und seufzend jetzt, die Hände suchend. Sherlocks Stöhnen, als sich ihre Geschlechter sehnsüchtig aneinander rieben. John liess sich in die Trunkenheit hineinfallen, liess sich berauschen und einnehmen, liess sich berühren und erregen von der bebenden Zärtlichkeit in Sherlocks Fingern, den weichen, fordernden, fragenden Küssen, der drängenden Reibung ihrer Körper. 

John hielt inne, als sein Verlangen zu überborden drohte. Sie schauten sich an, ihre Finger ineinander, in den Gesichtern, den Haaren voneinander, liebkostend und verspielt. Noch immer dieses Lächeln, diese tiefe Freude und Verbundenheit. Das Wissen umeinander und um das, was eben gerade mit ihnen geschah. Es war so ganz klar und still. Es war ganz einfach. Es brauchte keine Worte. Kein einziges Wort. Sherlock zog sich ohne Zögern das T-Shirt vom Leib, schlüpfte aus der Pyjamahose. John rang für einen Moment nach Luft. Sherlock war schön. Der Anblick seines nackten, erregten Körpers brannte sich wie ein heisser Schmerz in sein Herz. Liebte er so sehr? So vollständig? Mit solch unausweichlichem Begehren? John fand Sherlocks Augen, versank darin. Und er zog sich ebenfalls aus. Zitternd, jetzt doch zitternd.

Sie waren ganz sorgsam und liebevoll. John fasste in Sherlocks Kraushaar, suchte Sherlocks Lippen und sie küssten sich trunken und leidenschaftlich, umarmten sich mit rasendem Herzen, atemlos, heisse Haut schmiegte sich an Haut, sie stöhnten beide auf, pressten sich aneinander, verschlangen sich ineinander, wälzten sich zueinander auf der Suche nach grösstmöglichem Körperkontakt. John lag auf Sherlock, schaute in die Silberaugen, küsste die aufgeworfenen Lippen, presste und rieb sein Becken gegen Sherlocks.

John machte sich auf den Weg, als Sherlock sich unter ihm ganz ausstreckte, strich mit Fingern und Lippen über feuchte Haut, verloren in Fieber. Er streifte über Sherlocks Nabel, liebkoste das dunkle Schamhaar, die weiche Innenseite der Schenkel, das harte Geschlecht. Sherlock krallte sich in die Kissen, bäumte sich stöhnend auf, bog sich ihm entgegen in seinen Mund. John leckte bittere Feuchte, wusste, dass er aufhören musste, fühlte gleichzeitig, wie der Geschmack in seinem Mund, das Bewusstsein davon, dass Sherlock kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand, eine Feuerwelle in ihm auslöste, die ihn augenblicklich mitzureissen drohte. Er hielt inne und glitt wieder auf den nackten Körper des Freundes, langsam und versunken in einen Taumel, der ihn mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit handeln liess. Er streckte sich aus auf Sherlock, erreichte die weichen, offenen Lippen und küsste sie voller Sehnsucht, schaute in die silberverspiegelten Augen, in das von Lust gerötete Gesicht. Er rieb mit der Bewegung seiner Hüfte ihre Geschlechter gegeneinander, lüstern und zielsicher. Er spürte Sherlocks Gegenbewegung, die Welle, die sich schnell und heftig zwischen ihnen aufbaute und an die Grenze brandete, er hörte Sherlocks leisen Aufschrei, als die Welle überquoll, spürte das Zucken und die warme Nässe an den eng ineinander gepressten Lenden und verlor sich selber. Verlor sich vollständig. Gab einfach auf, gab sich weg, liess los, flutete zu Sherlock, krallte sich in schwarze Locken, presste sich in den nassen Schoss, spürte das Bersten seiner Lust und hörte das heisere Stöhnen, das sich aus ihm löste. Er krallte sich in Sherlock, der sich gegen ihn presste. Heisse Haut unter seinen Händen. Sherlocks bebende Ekstase. Er rang nach Atem. Ihre Nässe vermischte sich. Ihr Puls schlug ineinander. Die Zeit stand still. Nur diese Brandung zwischen ihnen. Flut und Ebbe. Sherlock Haare in seinen Händen. Sherlocks Hände, die nach den seinen tasteten. Lippen, die sich trunken suchten. Augen. Silberschimmer. Offen. Ganz offen. Ein Schaudern ging durch Johns Körper.

Es war so still. Kein einziges Wort. Nur diese Zärtlichkeit, von der John nicht genug annehmen und nicht genug erwidern konnte. Weiche Locken, verspielte Finger, warme Lippen, Haut. Ein Lächeln, unschuldig und voller Glück. Wie Kinder. Es war so klar und so einfach. So klar. Und so einfach.

 

***

Es war nicht der Abschluss von etwas. Es war der Beginn von etwas. Von etwas, das John noch nie vorher erlebt hatte. Und von dem Sherlock gestand, es nicht erahnt zu haben. Die erste Zeit war wie eine Sucht. Eine unstillbare Sucht nach Rausch und Lust. Nach gemeinsamem Sich-Verlieren. Nach Sich-Aufgeben ineinander. Nach Erlösung. Es grenzte an Besessenheit. Und es warf John mehr aus der Bahn als er je vermutet hätte. Da war diese verborgene Seite von Sherlock, die John zutiefst faszinierte und berührte, in die er sich fast körperlich schmerzhaft verliebte. Sherlock war einer kompromisslosen Hingabe fähig, die in ihrer Bedingungslosigkeit an Todessehnsucht grenzte. Es gab Momente, in denen John glaubte, Sherlocks nackte Seele in seinen Händen zu tragen. Momente tiefster Ekstase. Und eine Spur von Angst, nicht achtsam genug zu sein. Doch es war gut. Es war immer gut. Es war verblüffend einfach, einander zu finden und sich zu genügen, auch im Taumel.

Es gab noch etwas anderes, das John in seiner Konsequenz zu überfordern drohte. Sherlock war – zumindest die ersten Tage - nahezu unersättlich. Unstillbar in seinem Hunger nach Liebe, nach Bestätigung, nach Nähe. Begehrlich bis zur Ungeduld. Und er erreichte John damit jederzeit und überall. John konnte sich nicht schützen vor Sherlocks Ungestüm, wollte es nicht. Ihre gegenseitige Verfügbarkeit erschütterte ihren Alltag wie ein Erdbeben, das nicht mehr verebben will. Es führte dazu, dass Sherlock nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr denken.

John, nach einem ersten Versuch, einen Tag im Barts zu arbeiten, nahm ein paar Tage frei. Sherlock hörte nicht auf, ihm SMS zu schreiben an diesem ersten Arbeitstag. John konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Jede SMS wühlte ihn auf. Er konnte den Gedanken an Sherlock nicht wegschieben. Die schwere Wärme in seinem Bauch, das ständige Kribbeln und Ziehen in seinem Unterleib quälten ihn. John konnte so nicht arbeiten. Er fuhr in der Mittagspause nach Hause, Sherlock wartete bereits auf ihn und es brauchte kein einziges Wort. Sie griffen sehnsüchtig ineinander und liebten sich.

„Flittertage“ nannte Sherlock die vier Tage, die sich John vom Notfalldienst freimachen konnte. Sie verbrachten sie mit Spaziergängen im Park, mit Essen und Schlafen und mit stürmischen und zärtlichen Ausflügen in die neue Welt, die sie sich geöffnet hatten.

„Wie soll ich arbeiten können?“ fragte Sherlock am letzten Abend, als sie im Wohnzimmer am Tisch sassen.

John hatte in seinen Blog schauen wollen, aber Sherlocks Finger hatten sich in seine verschlungen, verhinderten, dass John seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes lenken konnte als auf Sherlock.

„Ich werde morgen im Barts sein“, antwortete John. „Du solltest deine Analysen wieder aufnehmen.“

„Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, solange du verfügbar bist.“

„Ich werde nicht verfügbar sein.“

„Doch, du wirst. Ich weiss es.“

John schmunzelte.

„Ich werde versuchen zu arbeiten, Sherlock. Irgendwann müssen wir wieder damit anfangen. Abends komme ich ja heim.“

John zog seine Finger sanft aus denen von Sherlock, öffnete seinen Blog. Sherlock seufzte, scrollte durch seine Mailbox.

„Jede Menge banaler Fälle, die mich alle nicht interessieren. Nichts interessiert mich“, sagte er resigniert. „Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass es so schlimm ist.“

„Was ist schlimm?“

„Du. Ich. Wir. Wir als Paar. Es ist so … alles beherrschend.“

„War es das mit Benjamin nicht?“

John fragte es ganz nebensächlich, während er tat, als lese er in seinem Blog. Es beschäftigte ihn, seit sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Er erlebte zum ersten Mal eine solch intensive und exzessive Verbindung. Aber er schlief auch zum ersten Mal mit einem Mann. War Sherlock auch bei Benjamin so fordernd gewesen? So fordernd und gleichzeitig so ergeben? Hatte er sich auch ihm so freimütig hingegeben? Oder war das allein sein Sherlock, Johns Sherlock, der sich so erschreckend masslos wegschenkte?

Sherlock Blick lag forschend auf ihm. John spürte es. Sherlock gab keine Antwort, sondern sah ihn an. John hob den Kopf. In Sherlocks Augen war etwas, das er nicht deuten konnte. Ernst, im Hintergrund eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Ärger. Sherlock schaute ihn prüfend an und lange. Dann sagte er:

„Nein.“ Und nach einem Moment fügte er an: „Es war normal.“

Normal. Sherlocks Blick noch immer in seinen Augen. Tief in seinen Augen.

„Und das zwischen uns“, fragte John stockend, „ist nicht normal?“

Sherlock schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Nein“, sagte er leise. „Oder ist das für dich normal? Diese existenzielle Sucht nacheinander?“

John holte tief Luft. Sie schauten sich noch immer in die Augen. Ihr Gespräch war ernst geworden. Ernst und leise.

„Nein.“

„Vielleicht“, sagte Sherlock nachdenklich, „vielleicht ist es normal, aber wir haben es beide noch nie erlebt.“

„Ja. Vielleicht.“

Sie liessen ihre Blicke los. John starrte auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops. Was war normal? All der banale Sex, den er mit Frauen gehabt hatte? Hätte er Sherlock nicht getroffen und hätten sie diese Schwelle nicht überschritten, so wäre es dabei geblieben. Er hätte nie erfahren, was es bedeutet, sich mit jemand zu verbinden, den man auf so vielen Ebenen liebt. Wirklich liebt.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum du das fragst“, sagte Sherlock zaghaft, “das wegen Benjamin.“

John schaute verwundert auf, aber Sherlock hielt seinen Blick auf den Bildschirm vor sich gerichtet, ohne indes irgendetwas zu tun. Er berührte weder Tastatur noch Maus.

„Ich würde es an deiner Stelle auch wissen wollen“, fuhr Sherlock leise fort. „Und ich wäre eifersüchtig.“ Und nach einer langen Pause, in der er nachzudenken schien: „Ich möchte nicht mehr an Benjamin denken, John. Aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass es anders war. Nicht so wie bei uns. Nicht so …“ Sherlock rang um ein Wort. Dann sagte er, zögernd: „… fundamental.“

Es war lange still im Wohnzimmer. Dann sagte John, kaum hörbar:

„Danke. Sherlock.“

 

***

 

John sass im Ärztezimmer am Computer und erfasste den Einlieferungsbericht einer Notfallpatientin, als eine seiner Kolleginnen hereinschaute und sagte:

„John, da ist jemand für dich.“

„Ich bin gleich soweit. Wer ist es?“

„Ein auffällig hübscher, grosser Mann.“

„Ich komme gleich.“

John hätte es wissen müssen. Aber er hatte schlicht nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock ihn im Dienst aufsuchen würde. Sherlock schrieb SMS oder rief an, wenn er etwas wollte. Diesmal allerdings wartete er draussen im Korridor, trotz des nach wie vor warmen Wetters in seinem Mantel. Er ging freudig auch John zu, umarmte ihn zärtlich und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. John schloss die Augen um dem Blick seiner Kolleginnen auszuweichen, die die Szene interessiert beobachteten.

„Was willst du, Sherlock?“ fragte John, wenig begeistert über den Überfall.

„Ich habe Spuren von Meth gefunden, John. An einem Zitronentörtchen.“

„Deshalb kommst du nicht hierher, oder?“

„Nein.“

Sherlock lächelte. Er stand so nahe und direkt vor John, dass dieser die Hand ausstreckte und an Sherlocks Brust legte, ihn damit sanft auf Distanz hielt.

„Was willst du hier, Sherlock?“

John fragte es leise. Er schaute in Sherlocks Augen, die so weich waren, dass John ahnte, was die Antwort war.

„Ich wollte dich sehen.“ Samtweich sonore Stimme.

„Ich bin gerade mal fünf Stunden weg.“

„Zu lange.“

John holte tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie standen ganz nahe zusammen, er spürte die Spannung zwischen ihnen, spürte das Vibrieren, spürte unter seiner Hand Sherlocks schnellen, starken Puls.

„Können wir uns irgendwo hin zurückziehen?“ flüsterte Sherlock.

Sein Gesicht berührte beinahe das von John.

„Sherlock ...“

„Bitte, John.“

Sherlocks Stimme ganz nahe an seinem Ohr. Er musste etwas tun. Sie konnten nicht hier stehen bleiben. Sie standen mitten auf dem Korridor der Notfallabteilung. Kolleginnen, Kollegen und medizinisches Personal gingen schwatzend und grinsend an ihnen vorbei. Es war ruhig heute, keine schweren Fälle, niemand war in Eile. Alle schauten. John nahm Sherlock am Arm.

„Komm mit.“


	12. Irrlicht

John führte Sherlock in eines der Behandlungszimmer. Er hatte die Türe kaum hinter sich zugezogen, als Sherlock die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn ungestüm und verzweifelt an sich zog. John suchte sich einen Weg unter den Mantel und erwiderte die Umarmung. Ein Strom floss augenblicklich zwischen ihnen, ein heftiger, heisser, ausgleichender Strom. John. Mehr ein Seufzen denn ein Wort. John schloss die Augen und atmete die aufgewühlte Hitze seines Partners. Sherlock roch feucht nach seiner Körperausdünstung, nach Bewegung und Hektik unter dem viel zu warmen Textil. John. Ihre Körper eng aneinander geschmiegt. Kräftiger, schneller Herzschlag. Vertrauter Atem. Sie hielten sich einfach fest. Es war wie eine Erlösung. Alles war gut. Zuhause angekommen. Die Anspannung löste sich langsam. Ihre Atmung wurde tief und schwer. Und mit der gemeinsamen Entspannung erwachte die Neigung zu noch mehr Nähe. Wärme begann sich in den Lenden zu sammeln.

„Ich bin in spätestens fünf Stunden zuhause“, flüsterte John in die betörend riechende Haut, Haare kitzelten an seiner Nase.

Sherlock holte tief Atem. Ihre Körper rieben aneinander. Leise Bewegung an Johns Schläfe, ein kurzes Nicken vielleicht. Sehnsüchtige Lippen an Johns Ohr, an seinem Hals. 

„Sherlock.“

John löste sich sachte von seinem Freund. Sherlocks Nase rieb zärtlich gegen seine. Weiche, helle Augen. Sie schauten sich schweigend an. Es war beiden klar. Wenn sie es zuliessen, dann ging es schnell. Es war, als reisse man ein Streichholz an und halte es an trockenen Zunder. Sherlocks Nähe, ihre beidseitige Verfügbarkeit, der lange Blick, die jede Sekunde wachsende Lust zwischen ihnen. John kämpfte. Nicht hier. Das war sein Arbeitsplatz. Nicht hier. Sie durften das Streichholz nicht anreissen. Nicht hier. Johns Erektion drückte in seine Hose. Sherlocks Finger strichen über seine Lippen, durch sein Gesicht, seinen Hals entlang. Sie zitterten leicht. John sah den mühsamen Atem und spürte die Energie. Sie übertrug sich ungefiltert auf ihn. Sherlocks Lippen offen. Silbernebel in den eisblauen Augen. Es war zu spät. Zu spät. John streckte die Hand aus, drückte Sherlock etwas von sich weg, bediente mit der anderen den Schalter neben den Tür, der draussen das rote Licht aufleuchten liess, Zeichen, dass das Zimmer besetzt war. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Tür abzuschliessen. Aber das Signal war klar.

Das Signal war klar, auch zwischen ihnen. Sie berührten sich nicht mehr. Sie schauten sich nur an, die Spannung unerträglich jetzt. Das Streichholz brannte. Sherlock hielt es an den Zunder. John liess sich gegen den weissen Medizinschrank drängen, erwiderte den gierigen, besitzergreifenden Kuss, öffnete seinen Schritt für die zielsichere Hand an seinem Geschlecht, krallte sich in die dunklen Locken und versuchte, sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er krallte sich kaum eine Minute später noch immer in die dunklen Locken, die jetzt zwischen seinen Beinen waren, feuchte, warme Mundhöhle, unerbittlich aufreizende Zunge, die ihm keine Entscheidung liess. Als er tief in Sherlocks Kehle völlig kopflos kam, schluckte dieser einfach, während er sich mit der eigenen freien Hand fast gleichzeitig selber erlöste.

Nach ein paar schwindligen Sekunden schaute Sherlock auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich, atemlos, auch etwas ungläubig, aber zufrieden. Sherlock noch immer auf den Knien. John strich durch das dunkle, wirre Haar.

„Warte“, flüsterte er heiser.

Er griff nach den Zellstofftüchern auf dem Regal neben dem Medizinschrank, liess sich mit einer Handvoll neben Sherlock auf die Knie nieder und sie reinigten schweigend, was sie angerichtet hatten. 

„Besonders romantisch ist das nicht“, sagte John, als er aufstand, die Tücher zusammenknüllte und in den Abfallbehälter warf, seine Hose schloss, die Kleidung richtete.

Sherlock lächelte.

„Romantisch nicht“, sagte er, „aber unglaublich aufregend.“

Sherlocks Kuss leidenschaftlich und übermütig.

„Sherlock.“ John hielt den Freund fest und schaute ihm in die Augen, ernst. „Ich will nicht, dass so etwas zwischen uns zur Gewohnheit wird. Das bleibt einmalig, okay? Das hier ist mein Arbeitsplatz.“

Sherlock schwieg lange. Ein Moment der Enttäuschung vielleicht in seinen Augen. Dann schien er sich zu besinnen. Schliesslich sagte er, nachdenklich:

„Ich geniesse jeden Augenblick mit dir, John. Und ich möchte jeden dieser Augenblicke leben.“

John schaute in die ungewohnt ernsten Augen seines Freundes, der ruhig vor ihm stand, den Kragen des Mantels bereits wieder hochgestellt, bereit zu gehen. Sherlock war ein ungewöhnlicher Mann. Und er war sein Partner. Es erfüllte John mit Stolz und mit Liebe. Aber noch gab es Dinge, die ungeklärt waren zwischen ihnen. Wieviel Raum brauchte Sherlock? Wieviel Raum war er, John, ihm zu geben bereit? 

„Lass uns schauen, wo solche Augenblicke Platz finden“, sagte er leise.

In Sherlocks Blick ein Lächeln, als er sagte: 

„Wir sehen uns in fünf Stunden an der Baker Street.“

Kühle Finger strichen über Johns Hand, bevor Sherlock den Raum ohne jede Hast verliess.

John blieb gedankenverloren zurück. Er ging zum Waschbecken, wusch sich Hände und Gesicht, betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Dr. John H. Watson. Bis ins Knochenmark verbunden mit dem faszinierendsten Mann, den er sich je hätte vorstellen können. Das war ein Abenteuer, psychisch und physisch, das nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben konnte. John war satt und erfüllt. Sein Geschlecht fühlte sich beansprucht und zufrieden an. Vielleicht musste er seine Einstellung ändern und das Leben geniessen, unverschämter und dreister als bisher. Ohne Rücksicht auf dies und jenes. Arbeitsplatz hin oder her. Romantische Vorstellungen. Barrieren im Kopf. John desinfizierte sorgfältig seine Hände und Unterarme, gab das Behandlungszimmer frei. Er musste zurück zur Arbeit.

 

***

 

Als John am Abend nach Hause kam, war die Wohnung leer. In der Küche der Chemieaufbau, Proben von Süssigkeiten. Der Laptop war heruntergefahren. Kein Sherlock. Leise Enttäuschung. Aber auch Genugtuung. Sherlock wartete nicht ungeduldig auf ihn, sondern unternahm wieder selbstständig etwas. Vielleicht hatte er einen neuen Fall. Oder er war bei Lestrade wegen der Spuren von Crystal Meth, die er gefunden hatte. So war es ja auch vorher gewesen. Sherlock war oft weg gewesen. Ohne Nachricht. John ging duschen, wusch sich den Arbeitsalltag vom Leib. Danach ass er etwas und setzte sich an seinen Blog.

Drei Stunden später noch immer nichts von Sherlock. John schrieb eine SMS:

_Sherlock, wo bist du? J_

Keine Antwort. Eine weitere Stunde später rief John auf Sherlocks Mobiltelefon an. Niemand nahm den Anruf entgegen. John redete auf die Sprachbox. Beim Yard konnte Sherlock nicht sein, die hatten längst Feierabend. Ausser es war etwas passiert. John rief Lestrade an.

„Greg, bist du noch im Büro?“

„Um diese Zeit? Ich bin zu Hause.“

„Weisst du, wo Sherlock steckt?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Warum? Ist etwas passiert?“

„Er hat Spuren von Crystal Meth gefunden an einem Zitronentörtchen. Er kauft in allen Bakeries Süsskram zusammen und untersucht ihn systematisch. Ich dachte, du bist informiert.“

„Davon weiss ich nichts. Ich hoffe, er handelt nicht eigenmächtig. Die Leute sind Profis und absolut skrupellos. Ich hoffe, das ist euch beiden klar, nachdem, was passiert ist.“

„Ich weiss nicht, wo er ist, Greg. Eigentlich wollte er schon vor vier Stunden hier sein.“

„Hat er gesagt, aus welcher Konditorei die Törtchen sind, bei denen er was gefunden hat?“

„Nein. Und ich habe ihn auch nicht gefragt. Scheisse.“

„Er hat es sicher irgendwo aufgeschrieben. Wenn er systematisch vorgeht …“

„Auf dem Laptop.“

John ging zu Sherlocks Laptop, startete ihn auf. Er war passwortgeschützt. John gab das Passwort ein, das er wusste. Kein Zugriff. Sherlock musste das Passwort geändert haben. Verdammt. Warum? Warum hatte er es geändert? Ausgerechnet jetzt.

„Er hat das Passwort geändert“, sagte John zu Greg. „Ich schaue, ob er sonst irgendwo noch etwas aufgeschrieben hat. Ich rufe dich nochmals an.“

John stöberte durch die Süsswaren. Die Teller waren alle mit Zetteln versehen, waren alphanumerisch durchnummeriert. Das brachte nichts. Die Liste dazu musste auf dem Laptop sein. Zwei Versuche mit dem Passwort hatte John noch. Dann blockierte das Profil und man musste Sicherheitsfragen beantworten, um es wieder freizuschalten. Gut, die konnte er vielleicht beantworten, er kannte Sherlock relativ gut. Gab es Anhaltspunkte für das neue Passwort? Wann hatte Sherlock es gewechselt? Er hatte John das alte in Zusammenhang mit einem Fall gegeben. John hatte es damals nur einmal gebraucht. Das war Monate her. Was war in der Zwischenzeit geschehen, dass er es wechselte? Gab es etwas, das er vor ihm, John, hätte verbergen wollen? Benjamin? Der Gedanke wie ein Guss eiskalten Wassers. _Benjamin_. War das das Passwort? Nein. Sherlock würde nie einen Vornamen als Passwort benutzen. Den Nachnamen? _Waters_. Sechs Zeichen, das war zu kurz und zu einfach. Zudem war John sich sicher, dass Sherlock nie, wirklich nie, den Namen eines nahen Menschen als Passwort einsetzen würde. Das war gerade sträflich banal. Es gab andere Dinge. _Crystal_Meth_. Sherlock benutzte gerne den Unterstrich als Sonderzeichen. Kein Zugriff. _Methamphetamin_.

_Ihr Profil wurde aus Sicherheitsgründen gesperrt. Bitte beantworten Sie die folgende Sicherheitsfrage:  
"Wie lautet der Name Ihres ersten Haustieres?"_

John tippte _Redbeard_ ein, das Login verlangte wieder nach dem Passwort. Okay. Okay. Drei weitere Versuche. Sinnlos. Chance gleich Null. Es war unmöglich herauszufinden, was Sherlock sich als Passwort ausgedacht hatte. Das konnte irgendetwas sein. Eine zufällige, sinnfreie Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben, Zahlen und Sonderzeichen. So wie das alte Passwort. Null Chance. Null. Sicher nicht Benjamin. John tippte den Namen ein, ein Witz, absolut sicher, dass es sinnlos war. Besser, er versuchte Sherlock nochmals per SMS … John erstarrte. Nein. Nicht. Bitte nicht.

_Benjamin_. Da waren all die alten, schmerzhaften Emotionen wieder, alle auf einen Schlag. John sass da wie ein übergossener Pudel. _Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit. Ich möchte ganz frei sein für dich, John. Ich möchte nicht mehr an Benjamin denken, John_. Lügen. Alles Lügen. Sherlock dachte jeden Tag an Benjamin. Immer, wenn er sich auf seinem Laptop einloggte. Hatte er noch Kontakt zu ihm?

Johns Hände zitterten, als er Sherlocks Mailbox öffnete. Er wusste, dass falsch war, was er tat. Er tat es trotzdem. Da war dieser bittere Schmerz. Enttäuschung, die ihm die Brust zubetonierte, es unmöglich machte, zu atmen oder zu denken. Und da war Angst. Angst und Wut.

Es gab Mails von Benjamin. Viele. Sherlocks Mailbox war voll davon. Aber sie waren alle alt. Waren alle aus der Zeit, als Benjamin um Sherlock warb. Es gab keine jüngeren. Wenn Kontakt, dann also nicht über Mail. Aber Sherlock hatte die Nachrichten nicht gelöscht. Schaute er sie noch an? Waren es Erinnerungen? John startete die Suchfunktion und liess alle Dateien auf dem Rechner nach Benjamin durchsuchen. Er war wild entschlossen, alles auszugraben. Alles. Egal, wie weh es tat. Und es tat weh. Die Fotos. Mit dem Handy geknipst. Benjamin und Sherlock in Montpellier. Es waren nur fünf Bilder. Keine eindeutigen. Zwei davon Selfies. Zwei glücksprühende Männergesichter, Kopf an Kopf, auf dem einen machte Benjamin Faxen. Ein Porträt von Benjamin, irgendwo unterwegs in der Stadt geknipst. Er drehte sich gerade um und schaute zurück. Verliebtes Lächeln, die Augen leuchtend. Zwei Bilder von Benjamin, beide in einem Park aufgenommen und offensichtlich ohne sein Wissen. Benjamin sass auf einer Bank an der Sonne, schlanke Gestalt, zurückgelehnt, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, den einen Arm locker auf der Rücklehne, entspannt. Die Nahaufnahme zeigte sein Gesicht, halb von der Seite. Er war nachdenklich und sorgenvoll.

John starrte das Bild an. Benjamins bekümmertes Gesicht. Trauer. Er musste damals schon gewusst haben, gespürt haben, dass ihm Sherlock entgleiten würde. Das Gespräch mit Benjamin. Warum hätte er mit ihm, John, auf diese Weise reden sollen, wenn er es nicht ernst gemeint hätte? Warum hätte er ihm das vorspielen sollen? Benjamin hatte ihn in Sherlocks Arme geschickt. John horchte in sich hinein, während er den Mann auf dem Bild betrachtete, das kurze blonde Haar, die Wimpern, die im Sonnenlicht glänzten, den nach innen gerichteten Blick der blauen Augen. Die Körperhaltung entspannt, das Herz aufgewühlt. Er hatte Benjamin gemocht am Ende ihres Gesprächs. Er hatte ihm geglaubt, ihm vertraut. Und er glaubte ihm noch immer, wenn er dieses Bild betrachtete. Benjamin machte einen zuverlässigen, ernsthaften Eindruck. Auch jetzt, auf dem Bild. War es Sherlock, der log? Was verbarg er vor ihm? Es war John klar, dass er auf dem Laptop nur jene Dateien finden konnte, die mit Benjamin angeschrieben waren. All jene, die Sherlock nicht so bezeichnet hatte, blieben ihm verborgen.

John fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Es war pervers, einem fremden Mann zu vertrauen und dem eigenen Partner nicht. Oder? Was für eine ekelhafte Frage. Und welch abscheuliche Zweifel. John versuchte sie wegzuwischen. Es ging jetzt darum, Sherlock zu finden. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er nicht reagierte auf SMS und Anruf. Er würde später mit ihm reden. Über das Passwort. Über Benjamin. Jetzt war der falsche Zeitpunkt zum Zweifeln. Sherlock war möglicherweise in Gefahr. John schloss die Bilder und die Mailbox, suchte nach den Resultaten von Sherlocks Analysen. Die Datei war einfach zu finden. Bakery in der Pratt Street. Sherlock hatte dort Zitronentörtchen und Vanilleschnitten gekauft. Es war der letzte Eintrag in der Liste. Das musste es sein. John rief Lestrade an.

„Was willst du tun?“ fragte Greg. 

„Ich werde hinfahren.“

„Es ist 23 Uhr. Was hoffst du dort zu finden?“

„Sherlock.“

„Soll ich mitkommen?“

„Nein. Du weisst, wo ich bin. Falls ich dich brauche, melde ich mich.“

„Okay. Ich bleibe erreichbar.“

„Danke, Greg.“

„Gern geschehen.“

 

***

 

Die Bakery lag in einer geschlossenen Häuserreihe. Auf der einen Seite war sie an das Nachbarhaus angebaut, auf der anderen gab es eine Zufahrt, die mit einem Tor aus Blech zur Strasse hin abgeriegelt war. John stieg darüber. Ein Bewegungsmelder liess jäh Scheinwerfer aufflammen, als John sich auf der anderen Seite auf den Boden fallen liess. Er duckte sich und presste sich an die Backsteinwand des Hauses. Wartete. Die andere Seite der Einfahrt war von Sträuchern gesäumt, ein schmaler Grünstreifen trennte sie vom Nachbargrundstück. John wartete, bis das Licht erlosch, rannte dann geduckt auf die andere Seite und sprang ins Gebüsch, während die Scheinwerfer erneut die Einfahrt mit Licht überfluteten.

John bewegte sich schnell, eng an den Maschendrahtzaun gedrückt, der mitten im Grünstreifen die Grundstückgrenze markierte. Er ging bis zuhinterst, wo die Einfahrt an einer Mauer endete. Hier standen zwei Lieferwagen, die ihm Schutz boten. Es gab hier eine Aussentreppe, die längs an der Hauswand hinunterführte ins Untergeschoss. Die Entlüftungsvorrichtung liess darauf schliessen, dass sich hier unten die Produktionsräume befanden. John huschte die Treppe hinunter. Die Türe unten abgeschlossen. Natürlich. Was hatte er erwartet? Es war ein einfaches Schloss, mit einem simplen Taschenmesser zu knacken. Sollte er es tun? War Sherlock hier drin? Vielleicht war er irgendwo in der Stadt, an einem ganz anderen Ort, beschäftigt mit etwas, das mit diesem Fall nichts zu tun hatte. Es war nur seine Spekulation, dass Sherlock hier war. Er hatte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Es war wohl besser, nochmals zu versuchen ihn zu erreichen, bevor er hier einbrach. John schrieb eine SMS:

_Sherlock, bitte melde dich. J_

_Ding_. John erstarrte. Hatte er das richtig gehört? Das SMS-Eingangssignal von Sherlocks Mobiltelefon? Er horchte in die Nacht. Nichts. Er schrieb: _Sherlock_ und schickte die SMS ab. _Ding_. Das Eingangssignal kam von oben. John stieg die Treppe wieder hoch, verbarg sich hinter den Lieferwagen. Hier, im hinteren Teil der Einfahrt, reagierten keine Bewegungsmelder, es blieb dunkel. Nächste SMS, leer diesmal. _Ding_. Es kam aus der Hecke. John ging an den Zaun gedrückt durch das Gebüsch, den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Als er glaubte, ungefähr an der richtigen Stelle zu sein, schickte er die nächste SMS. Ding. Das Display leuchtete schwach auf, John sah es. Sherlocks Handy lag zwischen den Büschen am Boden.


	13. Misstritte

John nahm Sherlocks Mobiltelefon vom Boden auf. Sein Anruf, die SMS, die er Sherlock geschickt hatte. Sonst nichts. Sherlock löschte regelmässig alle Anrufe und SMS. Aus Sicherheitsgründen. Aber die seinen waren noch da, also hatte Sherlock sie nicht gesehen. Kein Hinweis, dass irgendetwas stattgefunden hatte. John drückte auf Kontakte. Mycroft und John. Sonst niemand. Kein Benjamin. Gut. John war zufrieden, auch wenn er wusste, dass das mit Sherlocks Verschwinden nicht das Geringste zu tun hatte.

Aber wo war Sherlock? John überlegte, was er tun solle. Lestrade anrufen? Nein. Zuerst einen Blick in die Backstube werfen. Das schien ihm der bessere Weg zu sein. John steckte Sherlocks Handy ein. Dann ging er im Schutz der Hecke zurück zu den Lieferwagen. Von hier konnte er ohne Scheinwerferlicht die Treppe erreichen.

John war noch nicht im hinteren Teil der Einfahrt angekommen, als ein Geräusch ihn alarmierte. Das Blechtor ging auf. John drückte sich in die Hecke. Scheinwerfer gleissten auf, beleuchteten die Einfahrt. Ein Mann in Jeans und einem dunklen Kapuzenpullover öffnete beide Flügel des Tores. Eine schwarze Limousine fuhr herein, direkt auf John zu. John wich dem Autoscheinwerfer aus, duckte sich noch tiefer ins Dickicht. Der Wagen hielt direkt neben dem Abgang in die Backstube. Zwei Männer stiegen aus, der dritte kam zum Wagen, nachdem er das Tor geschlossen hatte. Sie flüsterten, lachten leise, stiegen die Treppe hinunter. Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss, dann war es still. John nahm sein Mobiltelefon, schickte eine SMS an Lestrade mit dem Kennzeichen des Wagens und der Mitteilung, dass drei Personen soeben die Backstube betreten hätten. John wartete bis die vom Bewegungsmelder angeworfenen Scheinwerfer ausgingen, dann tastete er nach seiner Waffe in der Jackentasche und schlich sich zur Treppe.

Der Eingangsbereich nach der Tür war dunkel. Es war eine Art Schleuse, Wärmeschleuse, Schmutzschleuse, John wusste es nicht. Sie führte in eine grosszügige Garderobe mit Spinds, dahinter Duschen und Toiletten. John ging mit der Waffe im Anschlag auf die Türe zu, die in den nächsten Raum führte. Es war eine zweiflügelige Schiebetür. John sah keine Öffnungsvorrichtung, konnte nicht ausschliessen, dass sie mit Bewegungsmelder funktionierte oder mit einem Trittsensor, dass sie aufglitt, wenn er zu nahe kam. Nicht gut. Aber ein bekanntes Problem. John drückte sich an die Wand, näherte sich der Tür vorsichtig von der Seite. Er hielt den Atem an, die Waffe im Anschlag, als er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung aufgleiten liess und sofort einen Schritt zurück trat in den Schutz des Türrahmens. Der nächste Raum war dunkel. Ein grosser Produktionsraum, eine Backstube mit mehreren Arbeitsplätzen. Leer. John schlüpfte hinein. Vorne, am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Backstube, war eine Tür mit Milchglasscheibe zu sehen, dahinter brannte Licht. John hörte Stimmen. Er duckte sich hinter Arbeitstische, Maschinen und Materialschränke, arbeitete sich durch den Raum auf die Türe zu. Sie war nur angelehnt. Aber bevor John einen Blick durch den Spalt werfen konnte, wurde er kraftvoll im Genick gepackt, jemand nahm ihm die Waffe ab und er wurde gleichzeitig durch die Tür in den beleuchteten Raum gestossen.

„Wir haben unangemeldeten Besuch“, sagte der Hühne, der John den Arm so auf den Rücken drehte, dass er hilflos einknickte. „Was soll ich mit ihm machen?“

Vier Augenpaare richteten sich auf John. Im Aufenthaltsraum sassen vier Männer um einen Tisch, vor sich hatten sie Material ausgebreitet. Kunststoffkokons. Proben von Crystal Meth. 

„Leg ihn still“, sagte einer der Männer, „aber vorsichtig. Wir hinterlassen hier keine Spuren. Wir nehmen ihn nachher mit.“

„Klar.“

„Und schaff ihn aus den Augen. Ich will nicht, dass der Boss etwas mitbekommt. Beeil dich. Er wird jeden Augenblick hier sein.“

Der Hüne riss John zurück in die Backstube. John liess sich in einen der Nebenräume bugsieren ohne sich zu wehren. Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. Der Mann im Kapuzenpulli, der jetzt da drinnen am Tisch sass. War das Benjamin Waters? Oder täuschte er sich? War er ihm einfach ähnlich? John war sich nicht sicher. Der Mann hatte noch immer die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen gehabt, das Gesicht im Schatten des Textils, war am Ende des Tisches gesessen. Er hatte nicht reagiert, als Johns Blick ihn getroffen hatte. Aber in seinem eigenen Gesicht, da war John sich sicher, mussten sich Erschrecken und Unglauben abgezeichnet haben. Wenn es wirklich Benjamin war, dann hatte er gesehen, dass John ihn erkannt hatte. John war durcheinander. Was bedeutete das? Welche Rolle spielte Benjamin? Was hatte Sherlock damit zu tun? Während John noch gelähmt war von den eben erlebten Tatsachen, band ihm sein Überwältiger die Hände mit Klebeband auf dem Rücken zusammen, fixierte die Füsse, stiess ihn unsanft gegen ein Metallregal und befestigte ihn mit reichlich Klebeband daran. Zuletzt klebte er John ein Band über den Mund, löschte das Licht, verliess den Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich ab.

John versuchte sich zu entspannen. Erst mal war es gut, etwas Zeit zu haben und nachdenken zu können, denn Mann gegen Mann hatte er keine Chance, es waren schlicht zu viele Gegner in diesem Gebäude. Er brauchte einen Plan. Sie würden ihn hier nicht töten, sondern ihn mitnehmen und sich seiner anderswo entledigen. Sie wollten keine Spuren hinterlassen. Sie würden ihn also wieder losbinden, in eines der Autos verladen. Das eröffnete ihm verschiedene Möglichkeiten zu entkommen. Und sie erwarteten den Boss. Es musste sich um ein Treffen handeln. Ein Treffen mit hohen Tieren aus dem Drogenring. Wusste Sherlock davon? Was war mit Benjamin? – Wenn er es denn überhaupt war. John war sich unsicher. Verdammt! Es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen und er hatte zu wenig gesehen. Spielten ihm seine neusten Entdeckungen, das Passwort, die Fotos, einen mentalen Streich? War er überrollt von den Erinnerungen, fixiert auf Benjamin? Projizierte er? Es gab überhaupt keinen realen Grund. Benjamin war seit mehr als drei Monaten wieder in den USA. Oder?

Wo war Sherlock? Verdammt! Er musste sich jetzt auf das Wichtigste konzentrieren: den eigenen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen und Sherlock finden. Nichts sonst. John rupfte probehalber an den Fesseln. Sie waren satt und gaben nicht nach. Aber das Regal, an das er gebunden war, wackelte. John riss drei, vier Mal kräftig daran. Etwas fiel herunter. Ein dumpfes Plopp. Es war dunkel, aber durch ein schmales Fenster fiel von draussen Streulicht in den Raum. John tastete mit den zusammengebundenen Beinen nach dem Paket, das rechts von ihm heruntergefallen war, konnte es aber nicht erreichen. Er rupfte und riss erneut am Regal. Weitere Dinge fielen herunter. Mehl, Kakao. Ein Schwingbesen. Ein kleiner Plastikkübel. John zog ihn mit den Füssen zu sich. Es war Kokosfett. John drehte und wendete sich, bis er das Gefäss hinter den Rücken zu seinen Händen gerollt hatte. Nach kaum einer Minute hatte er den Kübel geöffnet, griff hinein. Das Fett schmolz sofort in seinen Händen. John rieb es unter das Klebeband, das sich zu rollen begann, arbeitete das Material zu seinen Handgelenken hoch, zerrte und wand seine fettgleitenden Hände gegen das Band. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er die Hände frei, riss sich den Knebel vom Mund, löste die anderen Fesseln. John machte Licht, untersuchte das Schloss der Tür, suchte nach einem Werkzeug, mit dem er es öffnen konnte.

Er hantierte gerade mit zwei dünnen Metallteilen – irgendwelches Backzubehör zum Formen von Zuckermasse – am Schloss herum, als draussen Wagen vorfuhren. John konnte es deutlich hören. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Lestrade stürmte mit einer bewaffneten Spezialeinheit die Bakery.

 

***

 

Was geschehen war, wurde erst klar, als sie eine Stunde später in Lestrades Büro standen. Sherlock blass und stumm. John verärgert. Lestrade tobend.

John hatte in der Bakery die Tür aufgebrochen, hinter der er gefangen gewesen war. Er war dazu gekommen, als Lestrades Männer die Anwesenden abführten, unter ihnen Benjamin Waters, der jetzt, die Kapuze unten, klar erkennbar war. Benjamins verärgerter blauer Blick, als Lestrades Männer ihn an ihm vorbeizerrten. Und dann war plötzlich Sherlock dagestanden. Zuhinterst im Aufenthaltsraum. Steif, die Hände in den Manteltaschen, der Kragen oben, die Schultern hochgezogen. John nahm an, dass er Benjamin gesehen hatte. Es war nicht wichtig in diesem Moment. John war zu Sherlock geeilt.

„Sherlock! Alles okay? Wo warst du?“

„Hinten im Lager“, knurrte Sherlock.

„Den ganzen Abend?“

„Ja, den ganzen Abend.“ Sherlocks Stimme angespannt und aggressiv. „Ich wollte das Crystal Meth sichern. Aber dann sind zwei Männer gekommen und ich habe mich im Lager versteckt. Sie haben Crystal Meth in Punschkugeln eingearbeitet. Ich habe sie belauscht.“

„Den ganzen Abend?“

„Ich konnte nicht weg. Es gibt nur den Weg durch die Backstube. Und kaum waren die beiden fertig und hatten alles aufgeräumt, kamen die nächsten.“

„Hast du gesehen, dass Benjamin hier ist?“

„Ja.“

„Hast du es gewusst?“

„Nein.“

 

Lestrades Männer behandelten Benjamin Waters als Verbrecher, aber dann wurde klar, dass er vom FBI eingeschleust worden war, um die Drahtzieher ausfindig zu machen und das Netzwerk zu erforschen. In der Bakery war ein Treffen geplant gewesen mit einem der wichtigsten Köpfe des Drogenrings. Aber Lestrade hatte es gesprengt, bevor die erwarteten Leute eingetroffen waren. Und selbst dann wäre ein Zugriff nicht erwünscht gewesen. Benjamin und seine Kollegen waren dabei, Daten zu sammeln und Profile zu erstellen. Nicht Zellen zu sprengen. Noch nicht. Alles kaputt. Die ganze Arbeit von Monaten. Benjamin Waters, den Lestrade in sein Büro holen liess, war verärgert.

„Diese destruktiven Alleingänge sind unentschuldbar“, sagte er hart zu John, Sherlock und Lestrade. Nichts an seinem Verhalten liess in irgendeiner Weise darauf schliessen, dass ihn einst mehr mit Sherlock verbunden hatte als erwünscht.

„Sie selber haben Sherlock Holmes in genau diesem Fall ebenfalls beigezogen“, reklamierte Lestrade, der sich die Vorwürfe des FBI-Mannes nur ungern gefallen liess.

„Ja. Aber ich habe ihn rechtzeitig kaltgestellt, als er auf eigene Faust zu ermitteln begann. Sie nicht. Sie lassen ihn einfach in den internationalen Fällen herumschnüffeln, stellen ihm behördliche Information zur Verfügung und haben keinerlei Kontrolle darüber, was er tut.“

Lestrade schnaufte erbost, sagte aber nichts. Sherlock schwieg, das Gesicht eine eingefrorene Maske. John schwieg ebenfalls. Es war ihm klar, dass so ziemlich alles schiefgelaufen war, was hatte schieflaufen können. Benjamin war erneut nach London geschickt worden. Sherlock, der nichts davon gewusst hatte, hatte ohne Auftrag weiter nach Crystal Meth gesucht. Lestrade hatte die Vereinbarung mit dem FBI, das die alleinige Führung der Ermittlungen in diesem internationalen Fall übernommen hatte, zu wenig ernst genommen. John schalt sich einen Narren, Sherlock angehalten zu haben, aus ihrem gemeinsamen Rausch zu erwachen und wieder zu arbeiten.

Nach einem Telefonat mit Benjamins Vorgesetzen in New York stand fest, dass Benjamin per sofort aus dem Fall zurückgezogen wurde. Er schien damit zufrieden zu sein.

„Ich wollte sowieso nicht mehr nach London kommen“, sagte er bitter. „Ich habe geahnt, dass es Komplikationen geben würde.“

„Offenbar bin ich die Komplikation“, sagte Sherlock trocken.

„Ja.“ Benjamin schaute Sherlock direkt an. „Ja. Es wäre besser gewesen, jemanden zu schicken, den du nicht kennst. Aber man entschied sich für mich. Ich bin vertraut mit dem Fall. Ich bin Brite. Aber ich war mir fast sicher, dass wir uns früher oder später begegnen würden und dies die Mission gefährdet.“

„Das war nicht der Fall.“

„Nein, das war nicht der Fall. Du hast die Mission mit deinen unkoordinierten Schnüffeleien gesprengt. Hättest du John gesagt, was du vorhast, hättest du Lestrade informiert oder wenigstens aufgepasst, dass du dein Handy nicht verlierst, dann wäre vielleicht alles noch gut gekommen. Aber du kommunizierst ja nicht. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“ Benjamin, der auf einem der Schreibtische gesessen war, stand auf. „Nun, die Sache ist geplatzt. Zu viele Fehler auf zu vielen Seiten. Ich suche mir jetzt einen Flug nach Hause und lege mich danach aufs Ohr. Gute Nacht.“

Benjamin schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Grüsse mir Frau und Kinder“, sagte Sherlock. Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn und Bitterkeit.

Benjamin blieb abrupt stehen. Er war bereits an der Tür, drehte sich langsam um und kam nochmals zurück. Er ging zu Sherlock, ruhig und ohne Hast, stellte sich vor ihn hin. Er stellte sich nahe und direkt vor ihn und schaute ihm in die Augen. John, der schräg hinter Sherlock stand, spürte Sherlock sich zusammenziehen. Und er sah den tief und ernst forschenden Blick des FBI-Mannes.

„Ich hatte mich verliebt“, sagte Benjamin leise, sehr leise. „Ich hatte mich hoffnungslos in dich verliebt, Sherlock. Trotz Frau und Kindern.“ In den blauen Augen eine Kaskade heftiger, nur mühsam niedergekämpfter Emotionen. John fühlte seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellen. Benjamin sprach langsam und schwer. „Ich habe schmerzhaft dafür bezahlt.“ Und nach ein paar Augenblicken: „Es wird mir nie wieder passieren. Folgere daraus, was du willst, Sherlock.“

Sie standen sich lange einfach gegenüber, Benjamin und Sherlock, und schauten sich an. Dann sagte Sherlock, kühl:

„Es wird auch mir nie wieder passieren.“

Benjamin nickte nachdenklich. Dann wandte er sich von Sherlock ab. Sein Blick traf Johns. Und er tat etwas völlig Unerwartetes: Er legte seine Hand an Johns Oberarm, strich kurz darüber, in den blauen Augen Trauer und Wärme. John war überrascht, als Benjamin ihn umarmte, nur ganz kurz und leicht, dann Lestrade grüssend zunickte und ohne ein Wort den Raum verliess.

Betretene Stille. Sherlock war aschfahl. Lestrade sprachlos. John, völlig erschlagen, holte zitternd Luft. Dann sagte er, und er musste sich mehrmals räuspern, um seine Stimme frei zu bekommen:

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Sherlock.“

 

*** 

 

Es war eine stumme und einsame Fahrt an die Baker Street. Sie sassen nebeneinander auf der Rückbank des Taxis, jeder für sich, verschlossen. Sie berührten sich nicht. Keiner sagte etwas. Erst als sie in der Wohnung waren, sagte John, ernst:

„Wir werden nicht schlafen gehen, Sherlock. Wir werden uns hinsetzen und miteinander reden.“

„Es ist morgens um vier.“

„Wir werden schlafen gehen, wenn wir geredet haben. Nicht vorher. Ich bin nicht bereit, die Dinge so stehen zu lassen, wie sie sich im Moment zeigen.“

John ging zum Kamin, legte Anfeuerholz hinein und zündete es mit der bereitliegenden Brennhilfe an, öffnete die Luftzufuhr. Als die Flammen knisternd ins Holz schlugen, legte er zwei Scheite hinein und stellte den Funkenschutz davor. Es war kühl in der Wohnung. Draussen war es Herbst, Mrs. Hudson hatte die Zentralheizung noch nicht in Betrieb genommen.

Sherlock war unterdessen zum Tisch am Fenster gegangen. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Lehne des Holzstuhles, schaute vor sich auf den Boden. Er schien geknickt zu sein, schien nachzudenken.

„Tee?“ fragte John.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wasser“, sagte er matt.

John nickte, ging in die Küche, vorbei am Analyseaufbau und den Tellern mit den Süssigkeiten, den Bröseln und dem Laptop, dessen Passwort Benjamin war. Er füllte zwei Gläser mit Wasser, trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, stellte sie auf den Tisch. Sherlock stand noch immer gedankenabwesend auf den Stuhl gestützt.

„Ich kann das nicht gut, John. Ich weiss nicht, was ich reden soll.“

„Ich auch nicht. Wir werden es versuchen. Es geht nicht mehr anders, Sherlock.“

Sherlocks Augen suchten John, der sich hingesetzt hatte und wartete. Dieses Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sherlocks Augen weich. Der Raum zwischen ihnen warm und wund. John schaute in die schönen hellen Augen. Sherlock war voller Liebe. Es war so klar in diesem Augenblick, so klar, dass es John beinahe den Atem nahm. Dann senkte Sherlock den Blick und sagte, ganz leise:

„Du willst wissen wegen Benjamin.“

„Auch. Hast du gewusst, dass er Frau und Kinder hat?“

„Er hat es mir gesagt, als er mich loswerden wollte. Ich habe nachgeforscht. Es stimmt. Er hat Zwillinge, zwei Mädchen, eineinhalb Jahre alt. Seine Familie lebt nicht in New York. Wahrscheinlich aus Sicherheitsgründen. Wegen seinem Job.“

„Dein Passwort.“

Sherlock holte tief Luft. Dann setzte er sich müde auf den Stuhl, setzte sich zu John an den Tisch.

„Ich weiss“, flüsterte er.


	14. Neubeginn

„Das Passwort ist _Benjamin_ , weil es sicher ist“, sagte Sherlock. „Niemand weiss etwas von Benjamin. Und niemand käme auf die Idee, dass ich einen Namen wählen würde. Das ist einfach zu banal für Sherlock Holmes. Nur du ziehst das in Betracht. Ich dachte mir, dass du darauf kommen würdest.“

„Warum hast du nicht das alte gelassen? Das hätte ich gewusst.“

„Ja.“ Sherlock antwortete nicht gleich. Er schien nach einer Erklärung zu suchen. Dann sagte er, scheu: „Das alte Passwort war _John4my <3_. Ich änderte es in eine sinnfreie alphanumerische Zeichenkette, als ich dir Zugang gab. Ich wollte nicht, dass du …“ Sherlock verstummte.

John brauchte einen Moment um sich von dem zu erholen, was er eben gehört hatte.

„Sherlock …“

„Es war ebenfalls sicher. Sehr sicher sogar. Niemand wäre auf so etwas gekommen. Nicht einmal du.“

„Nein.“

„Ich werde Benjamin ändern. Vielleicht wieder in eine Zeichenkette ohne Sinn.“

„Ja. Danke. Es ist eine Bagatelle, ich weiss. Aber es verunsichert mich. Benjamin ist wie ein rotes Tuch für mich, Sherlock. Und nicht nur für mich. Auch für dich. Er ist noch immer so präsent. Das macht mir Angst. Ich verstehe nicht, was zwischen dir und ihm passiert. Aber es ist viel, das spüre ich.“

„Es ist vorbei, John. Da ist nichts mehr.“

„Nein. Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Sherlock. Du weisst, dass es nicht wahr ist.“

Sherlock schwieg lange, schien nachzudenken. Dann sagte er:

„Benjamin ist wie ein Makel, der an mir haftet. Das lässt mich nicht in Ruhe.“

„Er ist kein Makel, Sherlock.“

„Doch, er ist es. Er stiess eine Türe auf, die ihm nicht gehörte. Und ich liess es zu. Es war so falsch, so falsch. Ich hätte diese Tür mit dir aufstossen wollen. Aber das ging nicht. Ich hätte kommunizieren sollen. Aber ich tat es nicht. Ich habe Benjamins Werben nachgegeben, war geschmeichelt und neugierig. Ich wollte mich verlieben, einmal, einmal im Leben wissen, wie es ist, wenn es erwidert wird. Ich habe nicht geahnt, was es bedeutet, was es mit mir macht. Benjamin war der Erste und hätte es nicht sein dürfen. Aber er wird es für immer bleiben. Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Er ist wie ein Brandmal in meiner Seele.“

John, überrascht von der Erklärung des Freundes, schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Sherlock. Ohne ihn hätten wir uns nicht gefunden. Betrachte ihn als Wegbereiter. Wir sollten ihm dankbar sein.“

„Du magst ihn. Das ist offensichtlich.“

„Ich mag ihn für das, was er für mich getan hat. Für das Gespräch, das er mit mir führte. Er hätte das nicht tun müssen. Aber er hat es getan. Dafür hat er meinen Respekt. Dennoch sollten wir ihn loslassen. Wir beide. Nicht nur du. Auch ich.“ John fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, atmete schwer ein. „Schau, Sherlock, wir haben etwas Neues begonnen, du und ich. Etwas, das ich nie, nie wieder aufgeben möchte. Lass uns versuchen, alles andere hinter uns zu lassen. Glaubst du, dass wir das hinkriegen?“

Sherlocks Finger tasteten über den Tisch, berührten Johns Hand, streichelten darüber. John öffnete seine Hände, nahm die des Freundes in seine.

„Das ist mir so wichtig, John“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Dich berühren zu dürfen. Das ist so unglaublich wichtig. Viel wichtiger, als du glauben wirst. Ich sehne mich danach, dich zu berühren. Immer. Und ich möchte mit dir schlafen. Immer wieder. Mein Körper verlangt danach. Und mein Herz. Mein Kopf. Alles. Es ist so … „Sherlock suchte nach Worten. „ … so unfassbar.“

Sherlocks lange, emotionale Rede wühlte John auf. Sie schauten sich an. In den eisblauen Augen dieses silberne Flirren.

„Ich kann nicht mehr arbeiten, John“, sagte Sherlock und sein gehetzter Unterton machte John klar, wie ernst es war. „Du hast gesehen, was herauskommt, wenn ich es versuche. Ich kombiniere falsch. Ich schätze Situationen falsch ein. Ich treffe Fehlentscheidungen. Ich verliere mein Handy. Bitte John. Bitte gib mir die Möglichkeit, mit mir zurecht zu kommen. Ich muss zuerst wieder Boden finden.“

„Was schlägst du vor?“

„Lass uns weggehen von hier. Wenigstens für zwei oder drei Wochen. Irgendwohin, wo wir Ruhe und Zeit füreinander haben. Gib mir die Chance, meinen Körper zu verstehen, meine Emotionen, mein Herz, meinen Kopf, die Hormone, was auch immer. Es ist … es überfordert mich, John.“

Sherlocks Blick, der weich wurde, immer weicher und liebevoller. Sherlock seufzte, drückte fest Johns Hände. Dann sagte er, unerwartet:

„Ich bin ein komplizierter Mann, John, ich weiss. Ich bin ein arrogantes Ekel, ungeduldig, unfähig zu kommunizieren. Ich verletze jene Menschen, die mir nahe stehen. Ich kann mit Liebe nicht umgehen. Intimität wirft mich aus der Bahn. Ich lüge, wenn immer es mir hilft. Ich nehme es mit der Wahrheit nicht so genau. Du weisst das. Trotzdem kann ich nicht spielen, was gerade geschieht. Ich kann Liebe nicht spielen. Und Hingabe erst recht nicht. Ich kann das Verlangen nach dir nicht spielen und ich kann es nicht steuern. Schlafe mit mir. Bitte.“

John hatte verwundert in Sherlocks Augen geschaut, den wachsenden Aufruhr durchaus wahrgenommen.

„Jetzt?“

„Ja.“ Und nach einigen Herzschlägen: „Es ist eine Sprache, in der ich nicht lügen kann. Und du auch nicht. Und es ist eine Sprache, in der wir uns sehr viel zu sagen haben.“

Sherlock zog eine Hand aus der des Freundes, streifte mit den Fingerspitzen Johns Lippen entlang. John liess die Welle der Erregung ungehindert durch seinen Körper rauschen. Es war eine Sprache, in der sie nicht lügen konnten. Wie wahr. Wie wahr und wie gefährlich.

 

John hatte reden wollen. Richtig reden. Aber er verstand, dass es eine Sprache gab, in der Sherlock sein Innerstes offenbaren konnte und es auch tat. Wortlos. Er, John, brauchte diese Sprache nur zu akzeptieren, ihr zu lauschen und der Aussage zu vertrauen. Sherlock in seinen Armen, aufgeheizt zwischen zerknüllten Laken, nackte Haut, Reibung und Verlangen, ungesteuert rauschhaftes Fieber. Absinken in stille, weite Wasser. Der Geruch nach Sattheit, nach Erfüllung. Locken, die an seinem Hals kitzelten, warme Lippen, die ihn trunken liebkosten. Vertraute, von Liebe überschwemmte Augen. Die harten Finger voll von einer Zärtlichkeit, die John verloren machte.

„Es gibt einen Traum“, sagte Sherlock leise, kurz bevor er in Johns Armen einschlief. „Ich löse hochkomplexe Fälle, führe ein atemberaubend abenteuerliches Leben. Und du bist immer an meiner Seite. Und wenn alles vorbei ist, wühle ich mich in deine Arme, wühle mich tief in dich hinein und du erlöst mich, wir erlösen uns, und wir sinken vollständig zueinander, sinken zusammen in unser Seelennest.“

John strich durch feuchte Locken, nahm weich und zärtlich Sherlocks Unterlippe zwischen seine. Sherlock seufzte, verschränkte seine Beine enger mit Johns und döste einfach weg. Seelennest. Draussen dämmerte der Morgen und John wusste, dass er nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen würde. Egal, welche Konsequenzen das auch immer haben würde.

 

***

 

„Es gibt sachliche Gründe“, hatte Sherlock gesagt.

„Ja, das ist mir schon klar. Aber kein Aufwand.“

„Nein, kein Aufwand. Einverstanden.“

„Okay.“

Kein Aufwand. Wintergrauer Donnerstagnachmittag. Immerhin hatte sich John einen neuen Anzug gekauft. Nichts Besonderes. Schlicht. Dunkler Anthrazit. Den Anzug konnte er auch fürs Theater oder Konzert tragen oder zu anderen gesellschaftlichen Anlässen. Sherlock hatte genügend Anzüge. Kein Aufwand. Termin um 15:30 Uhr. Sie fuhren mit dem Taxi. Molly und Greg waren schon da und warteten. John und Sherlock hatten keine Ansprache gewünscht. Sie unterzeichneten das Papier einfach. Molly und Greg bezeugten die Richtigkeit mit ihrer Unterschrift. Dann fuhren sie zusammen zum Bedford Hill und stiessen im Lost & Found auf John und Sherlock an. Besser: auf das jetzt gültige Dokument, das sie offiziell als Paar auswies. Greg, der seinen Job als Trauzeuge ernst nahm, spendete dazu eine Flasche des besten Champagners. Danach fuhren sie weiter in die Leopold Road und gingen im Holy Smoke essen. John hatte einen Tisch für vier Personen reserviert.

„Ich dachte“, sagte Greg später an diesem Abend, sie hatten abenteuerlich gegessen und schon ziemlich viel vom ausgezeichneten Rotwein getrunken, „ich dachte, ich würde das hier nie erleben. Ehrlich. Ich wusste nie, woran ich mit euch bin und ob ihr wirklich … ihr wisst schon.“

„Du meinst, ob wir miteinander Sex haben?“ Sherlock hatte für seine Verhältnisse auch schon einiges getrunken und genoss es sichtlich, Greg mit diesem Thema in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Und mit einem unschuldigen Blick zu John: „Tun wir das, John? Ich glaube, Greg meint Geschlechtsverkehr.“

„Hör auf, Sherlock.“ John fand es nicht besonders witzig, diese Dinge vor Greg und Molly auszubreiten.

Molly, die den ganzen Abend über eher schweigsam gewesen war, schien das Thema allerdings durchaus zu interessieren.

„Ich will es jetzt wissen“, sagte sie aufmüpfig, und es klang nicht so, als würde sie scherzen wollen. „Ich werde nämlich auch nicht schlau aus euch.“

„Wir haben unterschrieben, Molly“, sagte Sherlock lächelnd.

„Ja und? Das heisst nicht, dass ihr wirklich ein Paar seid. Euch traue ich zu, das Papier nur deshalb unterschrieben zu haben, weil ihr es für irgendetwas braucht. Für einen Fall. Oder was weiss ich. Ich meine, ihr habt keine Ringe, ihr macht kein Fest, ihr habt euch auf dem Standesamt auch nicht geküsst. Ihr habt euch benommen, als handle es sich um den Kaufvertrag für einen Kühlschrank.“

John und Sherlock schauten sich an. Verblüfft zuerst, dann machte sich ein belustigtes Grinsen zwischen ihnen breit. Sie sassen auf der mit rotem Lederpolster bezogenen Bank, und Sherlock hatte schon vor einer Weile nach Johns Hand getastet. Ihre Finger lagen unter dem Tisch verspielt ineinander. John sagte zu Molly:

„Es ist etwas unromantisch, zugegeben. Aber es hat seine Richtigkeit.“

„Heisst das, ihr schlaft auch miteinander?“ Molly wollte offensichtlich Klartext und gab nicht auf. Sie schaute dabei zu Sherlock, forderte die Antwort von ihm.

John verstand sie. Sherlock hatte immer wieder mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt, hatte ihr sein Interesse vorgegaukelt, sobald er etwas von ihr gebraucht hatte. Und er hatte sie hingehalten und am ausgetreckten Arm verhungern lassen. John hatte deshalb darauf bestanden, Molly als Trauzeugin mitzunehmen. Er wollte, dass sie es wusste, dass sie aufhörte, sich vergebliche Hoffnungen auf Sherlock zu machen. Und es gab auch noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb sie sich für Molly und Greg entschieden hatten: Beide waren verschwiegen und würden kein Aufhebens daraus machen.

Sherlock und Molly schauten sich an. Sherlock hob vorsichtig seine Hand, in die Johns Finger verschlungen waren, legte sie sichtbar auf den Tisch. Nur für zwei oder drei Sekunden, dann lösten sich ihre Finger auseinander. Sie waren sich einig: das war nicht für andere gedacht.

„Wenn du es wirklich explizit hören willst“, sagte Sherlock ernst, „ja, wir schlafen auch miteinander.“

Mollys Lippen zuckten. In ihrem Gesicht arbeitete es. Sie schluckte. Dann sagte sie:

„Okay. Danke.“

Greg hatte die Szene skeptisch beobachtet. Er nahm einen grossen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

„Also doch“, brummte er.

Etwas später machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Nacht. Und jetzt, während sie durch die winterlich kalten Gassen schlenderten, gingen sie dann doch Hand in Hand, John und Sherlock, auch vor Mollys und Gregs Augen. Schliesslich war es jetzt offiziell, wenn auch nicht öffentlich. Sie fanden in der Nachbarschaft ein hübsches Pub und beendeten den Tag mit Single Malt. Molly taute etwas auf, jetzt, da der Sachverhalt klar war und die Zweifel beseitigt. Vielleicht auch, weil das Pub warm und gemütlich war, die Stimmung hervorragend und der Single Malt köstlich, weil sie eng beieinander sassen, der Alkohol sie gesprächig und die Heimlichkeit des Anlasses sie zu einem verschworenen Vierblatt machte. John und Sherlock lachten darüber, dass nicht einmal Molly und Greg ihnen eine Partnerschaft zugetraut hätten. Aber tief innen, da war John nachdenklich, wenn er an den langen Weg dachte, den sie gegangen waren. Wenn er an die Irrungen dachte, bis sie an sich selber geglaubt hatten. Und wenn er mit dem Fortschreiten der Nacht tiefer und länger in Sherlocks Augen hängen blieb, so fand er auch dort unter dem Lächeln den Ernst und das Bewusstsein dessen, was sie einander waren.

 

***

 

Achterlich verblassten die letzten Lichter der Küste. Nur der Leuchtturm am Kap, das sie backbord gelassen hatten, blinkte noch deutlich sichtbar seine Kennung in die Nacht. Das Stampfen des Schiffdiesels und die sanfte Bewegung der See. Vor ihnen Dunkelheit und Wasser. Auf dem Schiff selber waren Tausende von Lichtern angegangen. Irgendwo spielte Musik. Sherlock hatte John den Korridor entlang gezogen in ihre Kabine. Sie war einfach, lag aber ideal seitlich am Bug, eine Aussenkabine mit Balkon, Blick auf die See, weit weg vom Schiffsmotor, von Restaurants, Bars und Fahrstühlen. Sherlock hatte sich eine Kreuzfahrt gewünscht. Johns Einwände und Warnungen hatten nichts gebracht. So hatten sie schliesslich gebucht. Drei Wochen Karibik.

Die Kabine war besser als John befürchtet hatte. Sie war überraschend geräumig, Dusche und WC, grosses Bett, ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, auf dem Balkon zwei Liegestühle. Sherlock zog John in die Kabine – sie hatten sich bereits häuslich eingerichtet – und zog die Türe hinter sich zu.

„Setz dich, John.“

John liess sich aufs Bett fallen, streckte sich aus. Er war müde nach dem Flug und der Hektik an Bord, bis alle ihre Kabinen hatten, bis sie ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten. So viele Menschen. John war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich wirklich wohl fühlen würden. Drei Wochen lang in dieser Kabine. Und er hatte Hunger. Er hätte essen gehen wollen, wusste nicht, was Sherlock vorhatte. Sherlock suchte in seinem Gepäck herum, setzte sich dann zu John aufs Bett.

„John? Kannst du dir das bitte anschauen?“

„Okay.“

John setzte sich seufzend auf. Aber dann war er mit einem Schlag hellwach und starrte erschrocken auf die kleine Schachtel, die Sherlock in den Händen hielt.

„Sherlock …“. John verschlug es die Sprache. 

Platin, matt. Sie waren schmal und von berührender Schlichtheit, die John unmittelbar erreichte.

„Wir haben gesagt keine Ringe“, sagte er betroffen.

„Ich weiss.“

Sherlock nahm einen davon aus der Schachtel, griff nach Johns Hand und streifte ihm den Ring über den Finger. Er passte wie abgemessen. Sherlock nahm den anderen, steckte ihn sich selber an. 

„Es ist nur für hier, John“, sagte er. „Ich weiss, dass du keine Ringe wolltest.“

John starrte auf seine Hand. Der Ring war betörend schön. Diese simple matte Fläche mit diesem geheimnisvollen Schimmer, der hinter seinem abweisenden Schleier unergründliche Welten zu verbergen schien. Es war, als habe er ihn immer getragen. Und derselbe Ring verband sich mit einer solch atemberaubenden Selbstverständlichkeit mit Sherlocks Hand, dass John das Herz stillzustehen drohte. Verdammt. Sie trugen beide denselben Ring und dieses einfache Stück Platin machte ihrer beider Hände in einem unverständlichen Mass schön und liess sein Herz stolpern. Als sei ein Stern auf sie gefallen. Verdammt! John versuchte, diesen geradezu lächerlichen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, versuchte, sich zu fassen. Er war verwirrt, schaute auf, suchte Sherlocks Blick.

„Was hast du getan, Sherlock?“ fragte er, seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern.

„Sie sind schön, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das sind sie. Aber warum? Wir waren uns einig.“

Sherlock holte tief Luft. Sein Finger streiften über Johns Hand.

„Wir brauchen sie nicht tragen, nachher“, sagte er scheu. „Aber ich möchte einmal in meinem Leben dieses Gefühl erleben, mit jemandem sichtbar verbunden zu sein. Ein Paar zu sein, ganz selbstverständlich und allen ersichtlich. Wenigstens hier, auf diesem Schiff, unter viertausend Menschen, die uns nicht kennen. Ich dachte, das würdest du vielleicht für mich tun.“

John betrachtete Sherlock, der neben ihm sass und mit dem Zeigefinger seine Finger streichelte. Unsicher. Ohne aufzuschauen. Die dunklen Locken hingen in sein Gesicht und er roch nach Reise, nach Müdigkeit und nach dem Salz der karibischen See. John Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Sherlock war sein Partner. Es gab keinen Grund, dies nicht sichtbar zu machen.

„Sherlock.“ Himmelblau flackernder Blick. John drückte Sherlocks Hand, strich dann durch das dunkle Haar und schaute berührt in die vertrauten Augen. „Natürlich werde ich den Ring tragen, Sherlock. Auf dieser Reise ganz sicher. Und auch danach, wenn du das möchtest.“

Sherlock nickte, liess seinen Kopf gegen John sinken, und John hielt ihn mit beiden Händen fest und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir wichtig ist, Sherlock. Es tut mir leid. Wir haben es so schnell abgetan und nicht wirklich darüber geredet.“

„Es war mir auch nicht wichtig. Zumindest nicht am Anfang. Ich dachte, wir machen weiter als sei nichts gewesen. Kein Aufwand. Aber dann, als wir unterschrieben hatten, da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich stolz bin darauf. Dass es mir doch wichtig ist. Dass sich etwas verändert hat. Ich bin gebunden und ich möchte es zeigen.“ 

John schmiegte seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks, zog den Freund dann zu sich und umarmte ihn.

„Und es ist auch“, flüsterte Sherlock an Johns Hals, „es ist auch wie ein Schutz. Ein Schutz vor anderen Menschen.“

„Ja.“ John hatte die Augen geschlossen und drückte Sherlock fest an sich, strich mit der Hand über dessen Rücken, durch sein Haar, schaute ihn schliesslich an. „Lass uns duschen“, schlug er leise vor. „Und danach lass uns den Urlaub beginnen. Lass uns essen gehen und ausprobieren, wie wir uns als offizielles Paar unter viertausend unbekannten Menschen machen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger.“

 

Am nächsten Morgen, als John den Ring auszog um ihn bei Tageslicht zu betrachten, sah er, dass in die Innenfläche etwas eingraviert war:

_Sherlock_

 

Ende


End file.
